Naruto, problemas entre dimensiones
by oumashirosaki97
Summary: Después de que Kaguya resucitará ,Naruto y sus amigos no fueron capas de detenerla ,pero Madara le a Naruto la oportunidad de arreglar este problema. Pero no contaba con lo que le espera a donde va a parar
1. chapter 1

Prólogo:

Después de que Zetsu Negro traicionar a Madara y

reviviera a Kaguya la alianza Shinobi no se veía con con muchas oportunidades,después de someter a la mayoría de los involucrados en el _MUGEN TSUKUYOMI_ , Naruto y Sasuke pelearon de manera increíble ,aún habiendo recibido el poder de Rikudo Sennin , pero aún así no podían contra ella. En uno de los tantos cambios de dimensiones que Kaguya realizaba habían regresado al lugar donde revivió( _si se preguntan es en el tallo roto del árbol del_ juubi en eso Madara( _que fue expulsado del cuerpo de Kaguya cuando está apareció)_ logra recuperar la conciencia y divisa a Naruto, que en ese momento esquivo uno de los **_Puños del vacío_** de la diosa conejo y termino al lado de Madara

 ** _Madara:_** Uzu...maki Naruto( _le hablo entre cortado ya que todavía estaba agotado)_

 ** _Naruto:_** Umm... Madara , todavía sigues con vida, vaya que eres difícil de matar.

 ** _Madara:_** Eso es... lo de menos..tengo una opción que puedes usar para derrotar a Kaguya.

 ** _Naruto:_** Uh? que te hace pensar que te pueda creer después de lo que has hecho.

 ** _Madara:_** Posiblemente sea... la única forma de po...der ganarle ,acércate para que te pueda dar mis ojos...

 ** _Naruto:_** Queee?.Estás bromeando verdad? aca...( _no pudo terminar la oración ya que Kaguya le atacó)_

En lo que esquiva el ataque se da cuenta de que Sasuke ,Obito , Sakura y Kakashi están tirado en el suelo inconscientes, Naruto esquiva todos los ataques posibles pero era cuestión de tiempo para que le derrotara.

 ** _Zetsu negro:_** Hahahahahaha.. Pronto mi madre gobernará todo este lugar y nadie la podrá detener, Uzumaki Naruto admitelo .¡ **HAZ PERDIDO!**.

Tras decir esas palabras Naruto crea por lo menos unos 600 clones de sombras para distraerla, mientras el mencionado regresa al lado de Madara.

 ** _Naruto:_** ¿Estás seguro de que lo que me propusiste funcionará?

 ** _Madara:_** Solo hay que intentarlo... rápido no me queda mucho tiempo..

 ** _Naruto:_** De acuerdo si es la única forma intentemoslo.

Con esto dicho Naruto desactiva el manto de chacra y se inclina en donde está Madara, lo que no se esperaba fue que Madara le atravesará el pecho con su mano.

 ** _Naruto:_** Ahhh.. maldito..

 ** _Madara:_** Con esto...COF...podrás derrotarla(pero no ahora).

Dicho esto Naruto siente como que le estubieran traspasando algo a su cuerpo. Después de que Kaguya eliminará todos los clones y de ubicar en donde estaba Naruto ,ve que está arrodillado pero se veía totalmente exhausto, en eso Zetsu negro se percata de algo.

 ** _Zetsu negro:_** Madre Madara esta traspasando su poder a Naruto, debes detenerlo antes de que..

no pudo terminar la frase ,ya que con su último aliento con un grito de Madara.

 ** _Madara:_** _ **KAMUI (**Autoridad de los dioses)_

 ** _Naruto:_** Pero que.. Ahhh... ahhhhhhhhhh

Fue el grito de Naruto siendo absorbido por el _kamui._

 _ **Madara:**_ (Ahora podrá corregir algunas cosas Uzumaki Naruto)


	2. chapter2

**Capítulo 1: Un nuevo comienzo y ¡Problemas!**

Naruto se encontraba flotando en lo que es la nada,

solo lo rodeaba oscuridad y no sabía por qué pero

tenía la sensación de que su cuerpo se encogía. Aunque lo le preocupaba era otra cosa que estar así en la nada.

 _ **Naruto:¡** ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE CONFIO EN ESE CRETINO DE MADARA¡_

Sip , Naruto solamente se preocupaba de que cree que Madara lo traicionó, pero nuestro rubio favorito no se da cuenta que se estaba encogiendo y su apariencia cambiaba de forma un poco drástica. En eso es arrastrado a su pasaje mental por los bijuu.

 ** _Shukaku_** : Ollé Naruto

 ** _Naruto:_** Que pasa muchachos , por qué me arrastraron hasta aquí.

 ** _Matatabi:_** No sé si te has dado cuento o no pero tu cuerpo este rejuveneciendo y tu pelo está cambiando de color a negro.

 ** _Naruto:_**. . . .QUEEEEEEEEE! Como es eso, y porque, y como qué mi pelo está cambiando de color, ese maldito de Madara, cuando revi...

No termino la frase ya que alguien lo interrumpió en este momento de confusión ( _siii, me pregunto quién lo condenó a esto cof cof escritor cof cof)_

:Tranquilízate Naruto

 ** _Naruto:_** Eh?. Rikudo jiji

 ** _Bijuus:_** Padre¡

 ** _Rikudo:_** Antes que me estén bombardeando con preguntas vengo a aclarar los acontecimientos recientes. Naruto en este momento estás siendo transportado a otra dimensión y no solo eso tal parece que Madara transplanto no solo sus poderes en ti si no que también su sangre.

 ** _Naruto:_** ( _No entendí nada_ )Que quieres decir Rikudo jiji.

 ** _Rikudo:_** Lo que quiero decir es que ahora eres en Uzumaki ,mitad Uchiha, mitad Senju, y también te transplanto el Sharingan en tus ojos.

Se escuchó caer algo al suelo, todos prestaron atención y fue Naruto el que se desmayo.

 ** _Gyuki:_** Parece que fue mucho para el pobre.

 ** _Son Goku:_** Así parece ,¿ padre nos puedes decir que es lo que pasará ahora?

 ** _Rikudo:_** Tal parece que han tomado una decisión hijos míos.

Todos los bijuus avienten

 ** _Rikudo:_** Bien esto es lo que le dirán cuando despierte.

 ** _(50 minutos después, joder creo que se impresionó demasiado)_**

 ** _Naruto:_** Uhm.. Vaya tuve un sueño raro.

 ** _Choumei:_** Que soñaste chico.

 ** _Naruto:_** Soñé que estábamos peleando con Kaguya

y que Madara nos quería ayudar pero nos transportó a una especie de vacío y ..

 ** _Kurama:_** Naruto no fue en sueño todo fue real.

Decir que Naruto no estaba asustado es decir que Matatabi no era una pervertida

 ** _Naruto:_**!Como que no fue un sueño¡.exclamo Naruto un poco disgustado(un poco, como escritor diría que arto)

Pero antes de que le explicarán las cosas un rayo de luz envolvió a Naruto y cuando esté pudo recuperar la vista , pudo apreciar un frondoso bosque con mucha vida animal.( _Mensione que estaba a unos 2km del suelo y los animales son bestias sedientas de sangre, a y a todo esto estaban de noche).En esto nuestro antes rubio activa su manto de chacra y logra caer de una forma ¿elegante?._

 _ **Naruto:**_ Donde estoy.. Este lugar me parece.. !UH¡.PERO SI ES EL BOSQUE DE LA MUERTE.

Así es Uzumaki Naruto ,no, Uzumaki Uchiha Senju Naruto se encontraba en Konohagakure no Sato. Después de relajarse y de recibir la explicación de Rikudo Sennin por parte de sus bijuus, cabe insinuar que estaba entre feliz, triste y una que otra emoción y no se puede esperar otra cosa, ya que según Rikudo había vuelto en el tiempo pero a una dimensión diferente, algunos eventos serán igual al de su tiempo y dimensión pero habrá cambios en lo que respecta este tiempo , también le dijo que no pudo reemplazarlo con yo de este tiempo, y la razón?, pues muy obvia.

 ** _Naruto:_** AQUI SOY UNA CHICAAA?

 ** _Isobu:_** Ya deja de gritar que nos dejaras sordo en algún momento.

 ** _Saiken:_** Otra cosa antes de que se nos olvide, Naruto según nuestro padre cuando do Madara traspaso su Sharingan a ti lo hizo dándote todos sin poderes

 ** _Kokuo:_** En lo que respecta te lo dio con las técnicas tales como: _El Amaterasu , Susano, Kamui, Izanagi, Kotoamatsukami_, esas son las técnicas que puedes usar y sin el riesgo de quedar ciego.

 ** _Naruto:_** Uhooo, y ¿como lo activo para poder usarlo?

 ** _Gyuki:_** Antes que nada Naruto te digo que como tienes el poder del _sabio de los seis caminos_ puedes usar los 5 elementos principales y si prácticas puedes dominar los secundarios, otra cosa es que como Madara te traspaso células Senju puedes usar el mokuton de forma natural sin mezclar elementos para crearlo.

 ** _Kurama:_** Una cosa más gaki..., en estos momentos tienes la edad de 4 años, pero por lo que veía tu poder no a sido afectado y lo mantienes como en la guerra. Y sobre tu pregunta de cómo usar el Sharingan solo manda chacra a tus ojos, pero hazlo después ,hay personas en la cercanía.

Como dijo Kurama ,un escuadrón anbu apareció en la zona en donde se encontraba el peli negro ,después de unos minutos se fueron y comenzó a caminar para salir de ese lugar.Despues de unos 20 minutos de caminata pudo divisar un claro , pero en esa dirección escuchó un grito de una niña más o menos de su edad, corrió para ver qué sucedía y lo que vio lo enfureció.

 ** _Aldeano1:_** Hahaha...tal parece que la demonio se cansó de estar corriendo

 ** _Aldeano2:_** Terminaremos lo que el Yondaime inicio en este momento

 ** _Shinobi1:_** Descuida demonio solo sentirás ! **DOLOR!**

Naruto veía a una pequeña rubia con coletas, de ojos azules, con tres marcas de bigote en sus mejillas ,llevaba una camisa blanca con pantalones de color naranjo algo plegados, pero lo que lo enojo era que la pequeña estaba en un estado por lo menos deplorable, estaba sucia llena de tierra y con manchas de sangre en toda su vestimenta .Estaba rodeada de a lo menos de unos 15 aldeanos y 5 shinobis,todos con una arma para lastimarla pero antes de seguir avanzando algo los detuvo.

 ** _Naruto:_** **_!QUE ES LO QUE ESTAN HACIENDO¡_**

 ** _Aldeano1:_** Ehh? Ollé niño no te metas en esto acaso sabes que es esta cosa.

Antes de darse cuenta el aldeano salió disparado Asia uno de los muros de las casa que estaban por el lugar.

 ** _Aldeano:_** Pero que.. quién demonios eres

 ** _Naruto:_** Alguien que odia a las personas como ustedes, que se aprovechan de una pequeña que no sabe defenderse y la tratan de este modo.

 ** _Shinobi1:_** Si así es como piensas pues **!muere junto con el demonio¡**

 ** _Todos los Shinobi:_** _Katon: Gokyaku no jutsu_

Una gran explosión fue todo lo se escucho. Cuando la cortina de humo se disipó lo que vieron los dejo sin habla, una figura espectral que muestra la clara forma de la cabeza de un zorro gigante, y el mocoso que había interferido cambio su apariencia ( _la apariencia de Naruto es la misma que con la que se enfrentó a Kaguya solo que tiene el pelo más largo)._

 _ **Aldeanos:**_ Pero que... esto no puede ser

 ** _Shinobis:_** I..im... imposible.

 ** _Shinobi1:_** Como es que el zorro de las nueve colas se muestre si está sellado

En su sorpresa y horror, no se percatan de que Naruto toma en sus brazos de forma forma nupcial a la niña, los shinobis se dan cuenta en lo que salen del shock y tratan de detenerlo pero antes de hacer algo la cabeza del kyuby dió un rugido tan potente que la mayoría de los aldeanos salieron volando y los shinobis a penas y pudieron resistirlo, cuando enfocaron su vista nuevamente ya no estaba.

En la torre del Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi actual líder de la aldea considerado como el _Shinobi no kami( el dios Shinobi)_ , estaba en una batalla que se podría considerar como épica un enemigo que aún con su arduo esfuerzo no parece tener fin y no lo deja descansar, así es es el bendito y condenado... **!PAPELEO¡**

 ** _Hiruzen:_** Aaaaa... ya estoy viejo para esto, maldito Minato que se te ocurre morir dejándome este tipo de tortura.-Lo dice llorando estilo Anime, en eso se para y ve por la ventana.-.Ya han pasado 4 años desde que ocurrió el incidente del kyubi y fue encerrado en Naruko-suspira-ojala que este bien.

En lo que se da vuelta para sentarse y continuar firmando una nube de humo lo sorprende y allí estaba un joven de unos 4 años cargando a Naruko estilo princesa.

 ** _Hiruzen:_** Pero que..

 ** _Naruto:_** Yo, Hokage-sama

 ** _Naruko:_** Jijiii.

Naruko fue corriendo con lágrimas en su rostro asía donde estaba Sarutobi para ser abrazada por lo que consideraba un ejemplo de abuelo.

 ** _Naruko:_** Sniff..sniff... tenía miedo...sniff... mucho miedo...sniff...sniff.

 ** _Hiruzen:_** Ya mi pequeña ,ya todo paso , ahora dime qué sucedió y por qué estás en este estado.

La pequeña apunto a nuestro protagonista peli negro, en eso Hiruzen le pregunta que fue lo que había pasado en eso Naruto le explica lo que iso cuando salió del bosque de la muerte y la ayudó contra los aldeanos y shinobis que la estaban lastimando. Después de que Naruko se calmara y se quedará dormida Hiruzen prosiguió a las hacer las preguntas correspondientes.

 ** _Hiruzen:_** Primero te agradezco que la allas salvado y traído hasta aquí, pero ahora a lo importante, quién eres y por qué estabas en el bosque de la muerte.

 ** _Naruto:_** Se lo diré cuando estemos solos y coloque los sellos de silencio.

Tras eso Sarutobi se sorprendió al saber que este pequeño se dió cuenta de sus anbus, dando la señal para que estos se retiren y habiendo colocado los sellos Naruto le empezó a relatar de quién es y cómo llego , decir que estaba estupefacto es como decir que a Jiraiya no espía para sus libros eróticos, cuando le mostro el Sharingan maduro y todas sus formas casi le da un infarto, Naruto hizo unos sellos para que no sintieran el aumento de poder al usar su manto de chacra ,a estas alturas Hiruzen estaba al borde del colapso, tiene un poder que lo supera con mucha facilidady por mucho.

 ** _Hiruzen:_** Bueno en vista de que no estás mintiendo lo puedo ver en tus ojos ,te dejaré a cargo de cuides de Naruko.

 ** _Naruto:_** No hay problema jiji ,puedes contar conmigo .

Tras esto le dejo a Naruko para que se fuera a su departamento para descansar.

 ** _Hiruzen:_** Será interesante ver qué es lo que puedes hacer hijo.

 ** _fin_**

 ** _Aaaaaaa hola a todos , espero que estén bn por qué a mí me truenan mis deditos-crick-y vaya que duelen ,en fin veré si puedo seguir subiendo los capítulos a este ritmo sin ningún contra tiempo, bueno los dejo espero dejen sus reviw y se entretengan._**

 ** _Nos vemos hasta la próxima_**

 ** _Mataneee.._**


	3. chaper3

**_Capítulo 2:  Una nueva vida y nuevas "amistades"_**

 _ **10:45PM** (Casa de Naruko)_

Ya en casa Naruto recuesta a su yo femenino en la cama y el se queda observando desde la ventana la brillantes de la radiante luna, teniendo que pensar en algo para ocultar su identidad de una forma segura.

 _ **Flashback 9:38 (** oficina del Hokage)_

Hiruzen:Ya teniendo en claro la situación actual, ¿tendrías la amabilidad de decirme tu nombre y apellido?

 ** _Naruto:_** Solo puedo decirle mi nombre, es Naruto, por el momento no puedo decirle mi apellido por motivos personales ya que si lo hago y alguien se llegase a enterar se armaría un escándalo ,tanto en el pueblo como en el consejo.

 ** _Hiruzen:_** (Este muchacho sabe lo que es conveniente)Muy bien si así están las cosas puedes irte, te encargó que cuides a Naruko de los aldeanos.

 ** _Naruto:_** Descuide Hokage-sama, está en buenas manos.

Ya dispuesto a irse cargando consigo a Naruko y salir por la ventana, se detiene y hace una última pregunta.

 ** _Naruto:_** Por cierto ¿cuando es su cumpleaños?

 ** _Hiruzen:_** Era hoy ¿por?

 ** _Naruto_** :Solo curiosidad ,nos vemos mañana

 ** _Fin flashback_** actualidad

Naruto decide ir a su pasaje mental a preguntar a sus inquilinos por el tema de su apellido.

 ** _Naruto:_** Muchachos nececito su ayuda por el tema de que necesito un apellido , no puedo andarme presentando como Senju y Uchiha en mi nombre completo.

 ** _Isobu:_** Tranquilo muchacho, todos los discutimos y pensamos en el apellido que puedes tener.

 ** _Naruto:_** Enserio? Y díganme el apellido que puedo usar.

 ** _Kurama:_** Ootsutsuki, ese será tu apellido de ahora en adelante.

 ** _Naruto:_** Mmmh... por qué tengo la sensación de que conozco ese apellido.

 ** _Saiken:_** La razon es simple Naruto ,el nombre de nuestro padre era Hagomoro Ootsutsuki, después de muchos años fue conocido como el "sabio de los seis caminos".

 ** _Naruto:_** Eeehhhhh... con que ese era su nombre, bueno es bueno saberlo, ahora tengo un plan de entrenamiento para Naruko-chan para sea más fuerte y pueda defenderse.

 ** _Matatabi:_** Mmmm... con que Naruko-chan, no sabía que te gustaban la pequeñas Naruto.

 ** _Naruto:_** (se sonroja a tal grado que dejaría a un tomate en vergüenza por el color) **!PERO QUE ES LO ESTAS PENSANDO ERO-TABI¡**

No hay que decir que todos se hecharon al suelo por las risas y por el sobrenombre que le coloco, cabe decir que si no fuera por la suerte de Naruto...que suerte ,la gata de fuego por poco y rostiza la canción a de Naruto ( _si es que se puede rostizar)._ Después de calmarse ya todos se pusieron a dormir y Naruto salió de su espacio mental.

 ** _Fuera de la mente de_** ** _Naruto_**

Naruto por un momento se reviso por todo el cuerpo si tenía quemaduras de las que le provocó la gata, pero no tenía nada, después de un suspiro de alivio se sentó en la cama en donde estaba la pequeña rubia y le acarició sus rubios cabellos, al sentir esto la rubia se da vuelta y atrapa el brazo del peli negro, este trato de safarse pero al hacerlo escuchó un pequeño murmullo de Naruko _-Oka-san, Oto-san-tras_ decir esto pequeñas lágrimas le salieron y sin oponerse Naruto se acuesta junto con Naruko.

A la mañana siguiente vemos a una Naruko durmiendo plácidamente en su cama hasta que un aroma la despierta de su descanso, cuando dirige su vista a la cocina ve al joven que ayer antes la noche la ayudó contra sus agresores, indesisa si ir a donde se encontraba el muchacho de cabello negro cuando este se percata de su presencia y da una sonrisa Uzumaki patentada, son razón la pequeña rubia se calma y siente una sensación de seguridad emanando de el, sin más dudas se dirige a su pequeña mesa y se preparan para comer, cabe decir que lo que preparó Naruto era nada más y nada menos que el manjar de los dioses así como le decían el dúo que se encontraba en la habitación. El tan amado y suculento " **ramen"**.

 ** _Naruko:_** Mmm... este ramen está delicioso casi tanto como el de Teuji-oji-san, como le hiciste para que quedará tan delicioso.

 ** _Naruto:_** Je..je..je... ese es mi secreto ,por cierto hoy cumples 5 años verdad?

 ** _Naruko:_** Si

 ** _Naruto:_** Genial yo también, me presento soy Naruto Ootsutsuki un gusto.( _le da su sonrisa zorruna ,la cual al parecer nunca se le quitará)_

 ** _Naruko:_** ( _Su nombre es casi igual al mío)Hola mucho gusto soy Naruko Uzumaki, perdón si soy algo imprudente pero , por qué me protegiste ayer en la noche y por qué estás en mi casa._

 ** _Naruto_** :Para responderte lo primero es simple ,no me agradó las personas que juzgan a las demás sin conocerlas antes y lo segundo yo fui el que te trajo hasta aquí después de llevarte con Hokage-jiji

 ** _Naruko:_** Bueno... gracias por haberme ayudado, pero si te ven mucho conmigo te metas en problemas ,tus padres deben de estar...

 ** _Naruto:_** Aprecio que preocupes por mí pero no hace falta ,yo también soy huérfano, además por lo que hablamos Hokage-jiji y yo ayer yo seré el que te proteja de ahora en adelante y también te entrenaré, qué tal verdad que es una buena noticia.

 ** _Naruko:_** Entonces estás aquí solo por qué te lo ordenaron?(su mirada es ensombresida por sus cabellos y las lágrimas se empiezan a acumular en su ojos)

 ** _Naruto:_** Si y no

 ** _Naruko:_** Eh?

 ** _Naruto:_** Es cierto que acepte la petición que me dió el mismo Hokage, pero la razón por la que lo hice fue por qué no me gustaría verte de nuevo que te lastimaran-en eso Naruto se levanta de su posición y se sienta al lado de la rubia- así que dicho esto, que dices ¿te gustaría ser mi amiga de ahora en adelante?

En estos momentos Naruko no sabía que pensar, tenía a su lado a la primera persona que le está ofreciendo su amistad ,no sabía si confiar o no pero cuando vio los ojos azul profundo de Naruto,los cuales le mostraban sinceridad en sus palabras, no lo pensó dos veces y se avalanso contra el dándole un fuerte abrazo y llorando lágrimas de felicidad en este momento.

 ** _Naruko:_** Si..si..si... me gustaría ser tu amiga Naruto-kun..sniff..sniff.

 ** _Naruto:_** Ya ya Naruko-chan, te vez mejor sonriendo sin las lágrimas.

Aún tras decir eso no se separaron y permanecieron así por varios minutos. Después de terminar de comer y de limpiar el departamento, salieron a las calles de Konoha ,cabe mencionar que a la más mínima insinuación de agresión en contra de la rubia con coletas nuestro protagonista les mandaba un instinto asesino que los hacia mojarse( _literalmente),_ pasaron un rato conversando amenamente sin ningún tipo de interrupción. Cuando llegaron a la torre del Hokage, fueron donde la secretaria a informarle que tenía una conversación con el Hokage, la secretaria los deja pasar sin ningún problema (nota , Naruto le coloco un genjutsu a Naruko para cambiarle su apariencia para no tener problemas),

Hiruzen estaba firmado sus endemoniados papeles , refunfuñaba cada 5 minutos de que tenía que encontrar un reemplazo, pero lo saco de sus penurias de la peor manera( _ooo voy a hacer sufrir a este viejo cómo no tienen idea jajjajs)_

 ** _Naruto y Naruko:_** _!BUENOS DIAS JIJI!_

 ** _Hiruzen:_** _¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!_

De puro milagro no se murió el pobre hombre, pero del susto pareciera que hubiera quedado en una especie de como con algo blanco saliendo de su boca.( _si son de poca imaginación era su alma que se le empezó a salir por el susto)Cabe destacar que Naruto desiso el genjutsu antes de entrar a la oficina._

 ** _5 minutos de recuperación después_**

 ** _Hiruzen:_** ( _Parece que Naruko-chan le pego sus malos hábitos)aaaaa... un día de estos moriré de infarto por ustedes antes de encontrar a mi sucesor, y bien que se les ofrece por qué no creo que allan venido solo a darme un susto de muerte._

 ** _Naruto:_** Jijjijijijijijiji... en parte si( _al escuchar eso a Hiruzen_ _le sale una gota en la nuca por la sincera respuesta del peli negro),pero vengo Naruko-chan para pedirle que nos inscriba en la academia cuando tengamos 9 años._

 ** _Hiruzen:(_** _que es lo que tramas gaki)_ Por mi no hay problema , Naruko-chan ¿estás de acuerdo con lo que dice es joven?

 ** _Naruko:_** Totalmente jiji, además si quiero ser la próxima Hokage debo pasar por la academia.

 ** _Hiruzen:_** Muy bien haré los trámites necesarios pero con el joven Naruto no...

 ** _Naruto:_** Ootsutsuki.. ese es mi apellido.

 ** _Hiruzen:_** Bueno con todo ya arreglado ¿se les ofrece algo más?

Los pequeños niegan con la cabeza por lo cual les permite retirarse , pero salen por la ventana sin previo aviso (Naruto llevando a Naruko claro).

 ** _Unas horas después_**

El dúo de cabellera negra y rubia habían llegado a uno de los campos de entrenamiento a pasar el rato jugando a lo que Naruko quería, Naruto anteriormente coloco una barrera para que hubiera indeseables, ya el sol se estaba ocultando por lo que los muchachos decidieron ya que era hora de volver, en camino de regreso pasaron cerca de un río y en el se encontraba una pequeño "niño" de más o menos su edad llevaba un pantalón corto de color blanco y una polera azul rey manga corta, un peinado azabache de color negro ( _sip es Sasuke peeeeero con una graaaaaan diferencia)_ Naruto lo reconoció rápidamente y de forma dicimulada activo su Sharingan, cuando supo que era un genjutsu decidió ver a través de el, lo que lo sorprendió de tal manera que no se fijó en el camino y se terminó tropezando y cayendo de cara al piso, el pequeño que estaba en la orilla de aquel río desvío su atención a la persona que se había caído viendo que era un niño de pelo negro tirado en el suelo , pero se dió cuenta por un segundo que ese niño tenía el Sharingan en sus ojos ,y lo que lo dejó sorprendido, al menos viendo unos de sus ojos tenía el Sharingan maduro en el izquierdo.

Cuando Naruto se levantó con ayuda de Naruko( enserio Naruto, teniendo el poder de levantarte de palizas que son de muerte, y por un tropezón te ayudan a levantarte), nuestro protagonista se da cuenta que el "chico" del río lo estaba mirando y este desvía la mirada al instante, tratando de ignorar lo que pasó los dos se dirigieron a su casa para comer y después descansar, antes de dormir Naruto entra a su pasaje mental

 ** _Naruto:_** Bien chicos para que me han está llamando.

 ** _Gyuki:_** De algo curioso Naruto es sobre tu Sharingan.

 ** _Naruto:_** Ehh? y que es lo curioso que tiene.

 ** _Kokuo:_** Pon chacra en ellos y después mírate en este espejo-lo dijo después de crear un espejo de la nada.

Hecho esto Naruto envía chacra a sus ojos y lo que vio ,podría decirse que lo asusto.

 ** _Naruto:_** _¡ PERO QUE DEMONIOS , POR QUE SE VEN ASI !_ -asustado , sorprendido y con fundido, así se sentía.

 ** _Kurama:_** Creo tener la respuesta Naruto-este se gira llamando su atención-al tenernos a todos dentro de tu cuerpo ,este con el transplante que hizo Madara has logrado despertar el _Rinne_ _-Sharingan_ lo cual descubrimos nuevas abilidades las cuales a tu arsenal ocular se suman los poderes del Rinnegan y por parte del Sharingan se le suma el _Izanami, después te ayudaremos a que aprendas a controlar tus nuevos poderes, ahora descansa-_ ya después de una gran revelación y un Naruto más calmado este se dispuso a dormir.

Al día siguiente los dos se dirigieron a una de las zonas de entrenamiento para comenzar con pequeño calentamiento, cuando llegaron vieron al mismo niño de ayer practicando con las kunais a Tiro al blanco, Naruko curiosa se acerca donde esté estaba para saludarlo.

 ** _Naruko:_** Hola

 _se da vuelta y ve al mismo para de niños de ayer) Hola.-_ saludo de forma bastante seca.

 ** _Naruko:_** Como te llamas, a lo siento no me he presentado me llamo Naruko Uzumaki, y el que está allá en mi amigo.

 ** _Naruto:_** Yo, soy Naruto Ootsutsuki un gusto ,bueno ahora que nos presentamos ¿podrías decirnos tu nombre?

Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha , ahora déjenme que es...

 ** _Naruto:_** Disculpa que te interrumpa-recibe una mirada de molestia por parte de Sasuke-pero quiero saber tu verdadero nombre.

Tras decir eso fueron dos la reacciones, una de curiosidad por parte de Naruko y otra de sorpresa por parte de Sasuke.

 ** _Sasuke?:_** Como es que..

 ** _Naruto:_** Digamos que los genjutsu no me engañan.

Resignado ,siendo descubierto desde su genjutsu, explotando en una nube de humo revelando a otra persona.

 ** _Sayuri:_** Bueno mi verdadero nombre es Sayuri Uchiha, ahora quiero saber cómo lo supiste.

Naruto estaba indeciso si revelarse o no pero estando en confianza con quienes el creería sus amigas decide mostrarles.( Naruto, Naruto , Naruto, no sabes lo que te espera)

 ** _Naruto:_** Muy bien pero antes- realizando una serie de sellos crea una barrera- con esto no podrán notarnos, bien esto que dará entre nosotros ¿quedó claro?-las chicas asienten- bien primero esto-lo siguiente que hizo fue mostrar su manto de chacra modo Rikudo Sennin y después abrió sus ojos revelando el Rinne-Sharingan, las chicas estaban más que impresionada, podían sentir en poder que emanaba de el, era sencillamente incomprensible que alguien tan pequeño tenga un poder de tal magnitud, después de revelar este dato regreso a su forma base-bueno ,la razón por lo que les mostré esto es por qué confio en que no se lo dirán a nadie- después de decir eso desactiva la barrera.

 ** _Naruko:_**!Que bien ,que bien tengo un amigo súper fuerte¡.

 ** _Nar_** ** _uto:_** No es para tanto Naruko-chan harás que me sonroje jejeje.

 ** _Sayuri:_** Por que confías en mí si recién nos acabamos de conocer.

 ** _Naruto:_** Digamos que es una corazónada, entonces que dices Sayuri-chan, amigos?

 ** _Sayuri:_** Si no me dices de esa forma de nuevo está bien.

 ** _Naruko:_** Siiii tengo otra amiga- exclamo está dando un salto y lanzándose contra Sayuri que cayó contra el suelo.

Sayuri trato de quitarse a la rubia hiperactiva de ensima sin ningún resultado mientras está frotaba su mejilla contra la de Sayuri de pura felicidad, Sayuri no lo admitiría pero en el fondo es a feliz de por fin hacer amigos. Antes de irse Sayuri les dijo a los muchachos que seguirá manteniendo su genjutsu para las apariencias, dicho esto procedió a retirarse.

Pasaron los días y la amistad con este trío iba viento en popa, entre eso jugaban ,discutían, reían ,y de vez en cuando practicaban en el ámbito ninja. Pasaron varios meses ( _5 para ser precisos)_ y en estos Naruto descubre su dominio sobre el _Onmyōton (elemento ying-yang),_ cabe decir que después de que le dijeran cómo podía usar ese elemento parecía un niño(irónicamente lo era) y decidió practicar lo que podía con el , pasaron 2 meses y medio ya dominaba casi en su totalidad el elemento, mientras que con Naruto era obvio su pensamiento ( _benditos sean los Kage bunshi)._

Los 3 estaban avanzando por un camino por la nieve de regreso de un paseo (Sayuri como Sasuke claro)con su ropa de invierno ( _Naruto la creo para los 3, vaya que le ayuda),_ en lo que caminan escuchan a alguien que estaba llorando, en lo que se guían por los llantos ven a una niña de cabello azul oscuro,y una ropa ,tanto de pantalón como de chaleco ,de un color café claro pálido, estaba arrodillada en la nieve con sus dos manos en su rostro.

 ** _B_** ** _rabucon1:_** Hahahahahaha...miren esta llorando el fenómeno Hyuga

Sniff...sniff..sniff

 ** _Brabucon2:_** Ja se hace la inocente ,solo por tener el apellido Hyuga no te hace ser superior a nosotros.

Yo Snif..sniff.. nunca pensé ..sniff..sniff.. de esa manera- lo decía mientras se trataba de secar la lágrimas.

 ** _Brabucon3_** : Ya se por que no le sacamos los ojos para ver qué hace.

Eh?

 ** _Brabucones:_** jejejejeje..

No..sniff..por favor...sniff..sniff...alguien quién sea- cerrito los ojos esperando ese inevitable suceso ,el cual por un grito no llego.

 ** _Naruto: ¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE!_**

Una cortina de humo se formó obligando a los brabucones a retroceder, cuando se disipó se vio la silueta de tres individuos lo cual el que se encontraba en el medio dió unos pasos hacia el frente y los de los costados se inclinaron para auxiliar a la agredida.

 ** _Naruto:_**

-Activando manto de chacra **_-Les daré hasta 5 para que salgan de mi vista -_** los mocos estaban más que aterrados y la voz gutural que demostraba rabia e irá no les ayudaba a calmarse- **_¡LARGUENSE DE MI VISTA , !AHORA!¡_** -y como alma que lleva al diablo se largaron con un pavor que les dará pesadillas por varios dias, talvez meses.

Naruto se da media vuelta y desactiva su manto de chacra y con el Onmyōton crea una bufanda larga de color rojo y la envuelve en el cuello de la oji perla.

 ** _Naruto:_** Tranquila ya todo paso- tratando de calmara dándole su famosa sonrisa- dime cómo te llamas

 ** _Hinata:_** Hinata,..sniff.. Hinata Hyuga- en eso la Hyuga ve el peli negro se coloca a su altura y ecctiende sus brazos en señal para que está se desague.

No tardó mucho en este se abalansara y se pusiera a llorar a todo lo que da, después de varios minutos caminando hacia Konoha y de Naruto se llevará a una Hinata dormida en su espalda. Varios

días después de ese insidente, los cuatro se presentaron correctamente y se ganaron la amistad de Hinata y ella de ellos.

 ** _Salto temporal 3 años después_** Primer día de escuela ,se repite el martirio para nuestro protagonista peli negro.

 **Fin** ** _Hoooooola muchachos -cr-crick- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mi dedooo.(un dedo vendado más tarde), aaa por fin terminé, bueno lo que quería comentar es que los capítulos serán un poco más largos con forme vaya avanzando, otro punto es que si será harem y. posiblemente coloque escenas lemon si saben a lo que me refiero, en fin los dejo que tengo que reponer mi pobre dedo;(. , se despide Oumashirosaki97._** ** _Mataneee_**


	4. chaper 4

**_Capítulo 3_ _: Volviendo a la academia y ¿sorpresa de_**

 ** _equipos?_**

Era una mañana tranquila en la aldea de Konoha, todos se levantaban para abrir sus locales, los shinobis y kunoichis se pasaban a la torre del Hokage para hacer sus misiones y los estudiantes se levantaban para ir a la academia sip una mañana tranquila...hasta ahora.

 _ **Naruto y Naruko:**!AAAH SE NOS HIZO TARDEE!_

Así es ,aún que sea en otra dimensión, o allá retrocedido en el tiempo, no se le pasa el hecho de que seguirá siendo el mismo. Ya abiendo terminado de comer salieron de la mansión Namikaze y se dirigían hacia la academia... _-esperen ,la_ mansión Namikaze?...Regresemos en el tiempo para saber cómo pasó esto.

 ** _Flashback_**

Después de que ayudarán a Hinata el otro día, en su séptimo cumpleaños Naruto decide hablar con el kyuby que está en Naruko, (basta decir que anteriormente el peli negro le dijo la razón por la cual todos la odiaban, obviamente estuvo un rato consolandola por esa revelación )el pasaje mental de Naruko era exactamente igual a como era el de el , con las viejas tuberías goteando formando un Charo de agua por todo los pasillos ,cuando llego a la jaula lo primero que hizo fue activar su _Kamui_ , y como si fuera adivino una de las garras que salieron de entre los barrotes por poco y lo empala.

 ** _Kyuby:_** Quién eres y como es que entraste a este lugar.

 ** _Naruto:_** Perdón si te molesto pero quiero saber la razón por la que terminaste encerrado dentro de Naruko-chan .

 ** _Kyuby:_** Por que debería decirle a un patético humano el como terminé en es...

No pudo terminar en cuando vio directamente los ojos del pelinegro.

 ** _Kyuby:_** Esos ojos pero como- lo dijo tanto con sorpresa como con horror por el simple hecho de que solo existió una criatura con ese ojo de color rojo anillado.

 ** _Naruto:_** Tal parece que te aterra ver los ojos del juubi, no?

 ** _Kyuby:_** Tienes mucho que explicar humano.

Dicho esto Naruto le cuenta todo lo que había pasado y el como llego ha este sitio , también _"Kura_ _mi"_ le contó cómo fue que termino sellada , para relajo de Naruto era igual como el la recordaba , pero parte de esta historia no le concordaba en una cosa la repentina desaparición de _"Kushina Uzumaki"_ .

Habiendo conversado y aclarado las cosas (nota: _Naruto decide mostrarle a Kurama saliendo este de su cuerpo en el espacio mental ,la pobre quedó en shock cuando pasó esto , después le dijo que podría quitar el sello para que Naruko pueda usar su poder , al principio se negó pero termino aceptando) ,_ fuero rumbo a la torre del Hokage, ya que Naruko sabía sobre su herencia decide reclamar lo que le pertenece.

 ** _Actualidad_**

Naruko y Naruto corrían tan rápido como podían (si es que pueden correr mas rápido de lo que ya van ) para no llegar tarde , al final llegaron con 5 minutos de sobra. En este tiempo ocurrió el incidente de los Uchiha siendo asesinado por Itachi Uchiha, Sayuri fue unas de las supervivientes pero , Naruto fue al barrio Uchiha para querer serciorarse de algo y cuando llego, reviso todos los lugares y faltaban 2 cuerpos ,( _como lo sabía ,se sercioro de que no hubiera salido o faltado algún miembro del clan y los tenía contado pero faltaban 2, después trato de no darle importancia y lo dejo así) cabe decir que los 3 consolaron los días que fueron necesarios para Sayuri. Una vez dentro del salón tomaron sus respectivos asientos_ , después de unos segundos iban llegando los otros estudiantes, en lo que van llegando una niña de pelo verde menta, ojos naranjos , llevaba una falda de color blanco que llegaba hasta un poco más de la mitad de sus muslos , tenía una polera de color verde con unos detalles blanco en en los bordes, y unas da sandalias ninja de color azul.

Hola Naruto-kun.

 ** _Naruto:_** Yo Fuu-chan como te ah ido en tu estancia en la aldea.

 ** _Fuu:_** No puedo quejarme , después de todo me ayudas en todo lo que puedas junto a las demás-ssu.( _nota: si mal no recuerdo (realmente no me acuerdo) Fuu tiene un tic verbal pero no me acuerdo si era este o era "desu")_

Aahh sip Fuu la jinchuriki del Nanabi conocido como _Choumei_ estaba en la aldea, se preguntarán cómo pasó esto.

 ** _Flashback 1 año antes de la academia_**

Naruto y Naruko lograron salir de la aldea en dirección hacia "Uzushiogakure no sato" para poder aprender todo el "Fuinjutsu" de la aldea de sus antepasados ( _Naruto salio de la aldea en su modo chakra para ganar una gran distancia)_ , en su trayecto entre los límites de _Hi no Kuni_ y _Mizu no kuni_ se toparon con una pequeña niña posiblemente una par de años mayor la cual se había caído en frente del peli negro y la peli rubia, pero lo que desconcertó a los muchachos fue el hecho de que se veía cansada , tenía varias eridas en su cuerpo ,varios shuriken y kunais incrustados en su cuerpo y su condición mostraba como si ubiera estado corriendo por varios días ,un ruido los saco de sus pensamientos y vieron un grupo de 15 anbus con la bandana ninja la aldea de _Takigakure no sato_ , la pequeña al voltear a ver a sus perseguidores se levantó a ocultarse detrás de Naruto.

 ** _Anbu de Taki 1:_** Niños alejense de ese mounstro en este momento, es peligroso.

A ambos se les hizo un click en sus cabezas ya sabiendo por qué el estado de esta.

 ** _Naruto:_** Lo siento pero no podemos hacer eso.

 ** _Anbu de Taki 2:_** Pero que es lo que dices, ¿acaso no sabes que es el jinchuriki del Nanabi?

La pequeña peli verde al escuchar que le dijeron lo que era pensó que la dejarían a su suerte pero...

 ** _Naruto:_** Y eso que ese no es motivo por el cual tengan el derecho a tratarla como basura, y si insisten en eso me vere en la obligación..-activando su doujutsu- de usar la fuerza.

Fuu en ese momento no sabía cómo sentirse ,pero de algo estaba segura ,y eso era de este niño la protegería.

 ** _Anbu de Taki 1:_** N...no nos intimidas, somos 15 y ustedes solo son dos.

 ** _Naruto:_** _Tajuu mokuton bunshin no jutsu-_ grito y del cuerpo de Naruto emergieron de forma casi instantánea 200 clones de madera.

Los ninjas de Taki estaban aterrados, en frente de ellos tenían a un usuario del _"Mokuton"_ elemento que era controlado por el primer Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato.

 ** _Anbu de Taki 1:_** E...esto no es bueno pa... para poder crear esta cantidad de..de...debe tener una cantidad de chakra descomunal.

 ** _Naruto:_** Para que se hagan una idea tengo almenos 160 veces más chakra que el _Shodaime_ Hokage.

Silencio ,eso era todo lo que se podía escuchar, los anbus de Taki no sabían cómo salir de este embrollo ,y el mocoso como ellos pensaban no parecía estarles dando una broma ,pero lo siguiente los aterró.

 ** _Naruto:_** Eliminenlos- lo dijo casi en un susurro.

 _ **Todos los clones:** Mokuton: Mokuryu no jutsu( **estilo de madera: jutsu dragón de madera).**_

Gritos de agonía era lo único que se escuchaba, trataron de esquivarlos solo para otro apareciera de la nada para impactar contra ellos ,generando una nube de polvo, después de que se disipará el polvo solo se observaba lo se definía como una masacre, fijando su vista sobre uno de los anbus que aparentemente logro sobrevivir a duras penas ,Naruto se dirige hacia él ,se le queda mirando fijamente, el anbu aterrado pensando que le daría fin a su vida cerrando los ojos esperando su inevitable final, final que nunca llegó.

 ** _Naruto:_** Escúchame bien- hablando de manera autoritaria.

 ** _Anbu de Taki:_** Ha... hai.- lo dijo con bastante miedo de lo que haría.

 ** _Naruto:_** Dile a tu pueblo que desde este día su jinchuriki dejara su aldea ,y si mandan a alguien para recuperarla y la hacen vivir ese infierno, -cambio su tono de voz a uno que haría temblar hasta el mismo infierno- **_no tendré la misma misericordia que mostré en este momento._**

Con ese tono quien no se cagaria en los pantalones, si lo que vio ahora este pequeño lo consideraba misericordioso no quería saber lo que era un castigo por parte de el.

 ** _Naruto:_** Te daré un minuto para que te largues de mi vista ** _¡AHORA!_**

Y el anbu se fue como alma que lleva el diablo. Después de retirarle las armas de su cuerpo, de curarla y de ofrecerle que los acompañara, lo cual acepto de forma gustosa, subiéndose a la espalda del peli negro retomaron rumbo a su destino, cuando llegaron a la orilla del mar Naruto hace un clon y le dice a Naruko que se suba a su espalda lo cual lo hace con una cara de alegría, el y su clon son rodeados por su manto de chakra y salen volando hacía la isla.

Después de llegar y ver los restos de lo que fue una gran y prospera aldea Naruto crea unos 250 Kage bunshin y los mandan a investigar las ruinas, ya se hacía tarde y era hora de acampar , de un sello de almacenamiento en la muñeca de Naruto le inyecta chakra y sale un pergamino de tamaño mediano, lo abre y le vuelve a inyectar chakra y de este salen una cocina , una olla y unos cuantos cuencos para alimentos (a todo esto Naruto creo clones de larga duración para que nadie sospechara de su ausencia), una vez ya lista la comida se la reparten entre los tres y con un gran " _Itadakimasu"_ comenzaron a comer para después irse a dormir todos juntos en una tienda.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto es el primero en despertar ,cuando decide preparar las cosas para el desayuno recibe el recuerdo de un grupo de clones de que encontraron tres lugares con puertas y sellos de sangre, el pelinegro decide despertar a las chicas y avisarles de que irá a las ruinas ,dejara un clon para que les haga su desayuno mientras tanto. Al llegar a unas de las entradas retira el sello para poder entrar, una vez en los pasillos estos se iban iluminado a medida que el avanzaba ,llegando al final logra ver lo ques la biblioteca de lo que fue y perteneció a Uzushiogakure, libros de todo tipo médico , batalla, estrategia, anatomía humana, el mundo shinobi, etc, otra sección de este lugar era por lo que habían la sección de Fuinjutsu , habían otras libros de los cuales no tomo mucha importancia pero tomándose su tiempo fue sellando todo en pergaminos de almacenamiento. Después se dirigió a la segunda puerta y haciendo el mismo procedimiento se adentro hacia el interior, cuando entro grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el salón de las instalaciones, todas ordenadas desde la " _A"_ hasta la _"Z"_ ,decidió dejar este lugar tal cual por el momento y prociguio a retirarse del lugar ,pero de lo que no se dió cuenta fue de que uno de los pergaminos comenzó a brillar, ya fuera del lugar se encontró con Naruko y Fuu esperándolo afuera del lugar.

 ** _Naruto:_** Buenos días Naruko-chan Fuu-chan, ¿durmieron bien ?

 ** _Naruko:_** Hai Naruto-kun.

 ** _Fuu:_** Hai , no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que dormí sin miedo a que me atacarán.

 ** _Naruto:_** Bien me alegro por ustedes , solo me falta un lugar por revisar ¿me acompañan?- pregunto Naruto recibiendo un acentimiento por parte de sus amigas.

Cuendo llegaron Naruto explicó el tema de los sellos de sangre y le pidió a Naruko que abriera este , cuando se abrió iban a entrar pero Fuu no podía ,Naruto crea unos clones de mokuton para que la protejan y esperara mientras ellos veían que era lo que había en este lugar. Después de caminar por varios minutos (24 para molestia de ambos ) se encontraron con una sala que de por sí estaría vacía de no ser por dos pedestales que estaban en el centro de esta, en el centro de estos se encontraba dos espadas una con un puñal de color café con relieves y por donde sale la hoja, en medio de empuñadura y hola ,sobresalía una especie de círculo en el que cuatro esquinas tenían undido en forma cuadrada. Y la otra era una espada de gran tamaño ,la hoja era de un grosor de como alrededor de 30cm de ancho y media casi 2m de largo, tenía una empuñadura también de color café y en el soporte de la hoja había una especie de placa de color dorado al igual que la otra espada.

Por razón de la cual ninguno se percató o se dió cuenta cada uno se dirigió hacia una de las espadas , Naruto se dirigió hacia el espadon y Naruko se dirigió a la otra espada, cuando tocaron las espadas destellos de electricidad sobresalían de las empuñaduras , les dolía las descargar pero algo les decía que no se rindieran, despues de varios minutos de aguante lograron sacarlas de los pedestales en caso de Naruko la espada de ella empezó a palpitar , pero con Naruto fue un caso diferente, parecía estar en una especie de trance.

 ** _Mundo interno (ojo no es el subconsciente )_**

 ** _Naruto:_** En donde estoy... qué lugar es este.-se podía escuchar el eco de cada palabra que decía.

Naruto se encontraba en una especie de valle en donde se podía apreciar varios km de roca con algo de vegetación ,lo raro es que todo se veía de un tono azul, pero una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Finalmente nos conocemos Naruto Otsutsuki.

Naruto se da vuelta y se encuentra con un individuo algo peculiar, su atuendo era totalmente negro con un cuello en _"v"_ y sobre este sobresalía una especie de pelaje de color blanco, lo curioso era que sus brazos no se notaban probablemente los estaba ocultando, lo más peculiar eran una especie de gafas que tenía en su rostro , eran anchas desde la parte en do de se encontraba el puente de la nariz ,pero con forme se iban distanciando los bordes terminaban en punta.

 ** _Naruto:_** Quién eres y como sabes mi nombre- diciendolo con una voz calmada aunque estaba estaba hecho un manojo de nervios por el lugar el cual se encontraba.

Mi nombre es ...- la última parte se perdía en la nada.

 ** _Naruto:_** Eh? como ,no te escuché.

Parece que mi voz no te alcanza del todo pero no desesperes falta poco para que lo puedas escuchar, hasta entonces...

 ** _Naruto:_** Espera que quieres decir con eso ,aaagh- todo el lugar se ilumino y se vio en el mismo salón de antes

 ** _Naruko_** : Naruto-kun te encuentras bien- se notaba una preocupación en el rostro de la rubia.

 ** _Naruto:_** Eh? aaa si , si no te preocupes no es nada

 ** _Naruko:_** No me mientas, has estado en una especie de trance por unos 10min.

 ** _Naruto:_** Descuida de verdad no es nada, y que te parece la espada que tienes.

La espada de Naruko es como se describe anteriormente solo que la hoja parece gastada y vieja.

 ** _Naruko:_** Pues mira parece una espada vieja y pareciera que se rompería en cualquier momento, pero...

 ** _Naruto:_** Pero

 ** _Naruko:_** Por alguna razón puedo sentir una gran energía emanando de esta espada.

 ** _Naruto:_** De esta espada igual, aunque hay una palabra que me anda rondando en mi cabeza.- colocando un rostro serio.

 ** _Naruko:_** Mmmh? una palabra , cual.

 ** _Naruto:_** Reiatsu.

Antes de que siguieran ablando se escucha un grito.

 ** _Fuu:_** Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 ** _Naruto y Naruko:_** Fuu-chan- exclamaron al mismo tiempo con un tono de preocupación.

Cuando salieron se encontraron con algo que los descolocó, una especie de perro gigante de más o menos de 7 m de alto y 13 m de largo, pero lo que les preocupo fue el hecho de que Fuu estaba debajo de lo que es su pata.

Mmm? vaya mira que tenemos aquí parece que alguien logro sacar uno de los últimos legados de mi maestro, el _" gran general perro demonio"_

 ** _Naruko:_** Gran general perro demonio? nunca escuché de el

eso es obvio por su historia se remonta antes de la dominación de la energía conocida como chakra.

 ** _Naruto:_** Ya basta de rodeos y dime quién eres.

Je, palabras valientes para simples humanos- provocando enojo por parte de los muchachos- mi nombre es _Gokyumaru_ uno de los discípulos del general perro demonio y esa espada que tiene esa niñita está hecha con uno de sus colmillos,

 ** _Naruko:_** Enserio? - está mira a la espada y está le palpita en señal de confirmación por lo dicho anteriormente, claro acción que no pasó desapercibida por el perro gigante.

 ** _Gokyumaru:_** Que indignante ,que la espada de mi maestro caiga en manos de un humano y la reconozca como su dueña, que desonrra.

 ** _Naruto:_** Nadie insulta a mis amigos y vive para contarlo - en su mano derecha se crea una esfera del tamaño de una pelota de fútbol y comienza a tener un sonido chirriante ,pero antes de terminar la técnica.

 ** _Gokyumaru:_** GRAAAAAAAAAA.

El rugido que causó por alguna razón provocó la incapacidad de moldear todo tipo de técnica con chakra.

 ** _Naruto:_** Pero que ,no ...puedo ..moldear mi energía.

 ** _Naruko:_** Me siento ...más débil.

 ** _Gokyumaru:_** He bloqueado su capacidad de moldear chakra , como demonio eso es fácil de hacer- tras decir eso dejo en shock a los dos- bueno ahora a proclamar lo que me pertenece- después de decir eso de su para golpea a Fuu lanzandola hacia una de las casas destruidas.

Caminando a paso lento pero imponente hacia el par , ambos estaban nerviosos y asustados y como no estarlo si les bloquearon su chakra, pero en el caso de Naruko su espada empezó a palpitar más y más fuerte ,como dándole con fianza de que puede derrotarlo, con algo de valor ya restaurado se coloca en poción de combate con su espada, en el caso de Naruto después de que Naruko se pusiera en posición ,el tiempo alrededor pareció detenerse y de la nada apareció esa persona persona de traje negro de antes.

Piensas rendirte antes de intentar algo Naruto

 ** _Naruto:_** Eh? por supuesto que no ,pero no sé qué hacer.

No tienes de que preocuparte, aunque no tengas el chakra puedo ayudarte en este momento, pero para eso debes poder escuchar mi nombre con claridad.

Naruto en este momento no sabía qué hacer estaban frente a lo que es de por sí un demonio con todo lo que significa esa palabra , y aquí estaba este sujeto que le ofrece su ayuda como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, totalmente alterado decidió relajarse y calmarse.

 ** _Naruto:_** Está bien pero como puedo escuchar tu nombre.

Eso lo sabrás enseguida.

Dicho esto desapareció y todo comenzó a moverse de nuevo , Naruko le lanza una mirada a Naruto y este aciente.

 ** _Naruko:_** Yo haré el primer movimiento quiero verificar algo.

 ** _Naruto:_** De acuerdo si veo que requieres ayuda voy a apoyar.

Dicho esto Naruko se lanza a correr hacia Gokyumaru con la espada en mano.

 ** _Gokyumaru:_** Niña insolente- lanzó una de sus garras hacia Naruko y está la esquiva dando un salto hacia atrás ,por consiguiente se abalansa hacia el frente con todo.

 ** _Naruko:_** Por favor préstame de tu poder- después de decir eso enterró la espada en una de las patas del demonio ,pero algo pasó mientras avanzaba en el corte- Aaaaaaaaaaaaa...aaaah- en un grito final y un grito de agonía por parte del demonio, este callo a causa que la peli rubia le rebanó la pata delantera izquierda, pero lo que le sorprendió fue el cambio que tuvo su espada , ya no estaba esa hoja maltratada en su lugar había una hoja mucho más gruesa que antes ,tenía la apariencia como la de un colmillo y en el soporte de la nueva hoja tenía una especie de pelaje en lugar de ese circulo dorado.

 ** _Naruto:_** Naruko-chan- la nombrada se gira en dirección en donde es llamada- haste a un lado.

Le dijo a Naruko y está lo hace sin chistar ,en lo que se aleja el demonio se recompone de forma muy difícil.

 ** _Gokyumaru:_** _MA..MALDICOOOOOOOON...-_ dijo de forma demasiado molesta- como es posible que el _Tessaiga_ ( _Colmillo de Acero)_ se allá transformado para ayudar a un mísero humano.

Estas listo Naruto.

 ** _Naruto:_** Si cuando quieras- mientras se concentraba Gokyumaru se había terminado de reponerse y se dirigía hacia el.

 ** _Naruko:_** Naruto-kun esquivalo - después de decir eso ve como Naruto es rodeado por una energía de color azul con tonos amarillos con rojo- que... que es eso.

De la voluntad nace el poder, el deseo de querer proteger lo que es querido por para uno- mientras dice eso el demonio de precipita más hacia Naruto - de tu alma obtienes el poder para utilizarme- Gokyumaru ya estaba ensima, mientras Naruto tenía los y ojos cerrados- _¡AHORA GRITA MI NOMBRE CON TODA TU ALMA¡_

Naruto abre sus ojos y la energía que lo rodeaba fue suficiente para hacer retroceder al perro demonio.

 _ **Naruto:** ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH... ZANGETSU!_

Un pilar de luz se dirigió hacia el cielo segando temporalmente, una vez ya despejado vieron como la espada de Naruto había cambiado radicalmente, una espada sin mango en su lugar estaba rodeada por vendas ,la hoja también cambio, la parte sin filo era toda recta pero la con filo terminaba en punta cornada hasta el final, la mitad de la espada tenía un color negro en la parte sin filo y desde la mirada para abajo en la parte con filo era de color blanco.

 ** _Naruto:_** Esto se termina infeliz , _NARUKO-CHAN_

 ** _Naruko:_** Hai

Gokyumaru miraba esto de muy mala manera, ambos levantaron sus espadas y estás eran rodeadas por una energía proveniente de ellos y de su voluntad.

 ** _Naruto y Naruko:_** _MUERE " KASE NO KISU/GETSUGA TENSHO"_.( _viento cortante/colmillo_ lunar que penetra el cielo)

los dos ataques impactaron en en centro donde el blanco era Gokyumaru.

 ** _Gokyumaru:_** NOOOOO, YO.. NO...NO PUEDO PERDER ...CONTRA UNOS...AAAAAAAGGGRR.

Después de derrotar a su enemigo , curar a Fuu y oh sorpresa tener nuevas invocaciones , Naruto decide sellar todos los rollos de invocaciones y se larga hacia su aldea.

 ** _Fin flashback._**

Ya todos en el salón ,habían comenzado las clases y con las enseñanzas que tenían que ejercer en los próximos 4 años en la academia todos felices... bueno a excepción de 5 alumnos que tenían una cara de aburrimiento que sería estar viendo a otros 5 Shikamaru ,¿por qué? ,después de volver de Uzushiogakure y que Naruto inventara una excusa para el ingreso de Fuu a la aldea , tanto Naruto, Naruko, Sayuri, Hinata y Fuu se pusieron a estudiar en la mansión Namikaze en el año faltante antes de entrar a la academia, por alguna razón terminaron todos los libros que correspondían a la academia y con dos meses de sobra leyeron otro tipo de libros como la anatomía humana, psicología para la batalla, medicina ,etc, eso fue lo que leyeron Hinata, Fuu y Sayuri, en cambio Naruko y Naruto se dedicaron de lleno al Fuinjutsu, de una forma por decir menos ilógica terminaron todas ramas de este desde los más avanzados hasta los Barrierjuts ( jutsus de barreras ). Desde este tiempo después de la academia los 5 se dirigían a un campo de entrenamiento para seguir mejorando en sus técnicas, en el caso de Naruto en el transcurso de academia (cabe mencionar que los 5 mandaron Kage bunshin para poder seguir mejorando) ,Naruto practicando su doujutsu logro controlar los caminos del dolor del Rinnegan.

 _Camino Deva:_ Está habilidad le otorga al usuario la capacidad de controlar la gravedad ,de atraer y repeler objetos y la de atraer meteoritos a su antojo.

 _Camino Animal:_ Consta de invocaciones de animales de gran tamaño, cada una con el Rinnegan.

 _Camino Peeta:_ Da la capacidad de absorber cualquier tipo de ninjutsu.

 _Camino Humano_ : Otorga al usuario la capacidad de quitarle el alma a las personas, también la habilidad de leer la mente de esta.

 _Camino_ _Ashura_ : Da la capacidad de usar una potente armadura mecánica ,con la que puede convertir partes del cuerpo ( _brazos más que nada), en potentes armas explosivas._

 _Camino Naraka:_ Da la capacidad de interrogación mediante en rey del infierno.

 _Camino Externo:_ Le otorga la habilidad al usuario de devolver la vida de las personas a cambio de la del que lo usa( ojo, el usuario muere si este tiene unas reservas de chakra demasiado bajas, ya que el Rinnegan consume demasiado de por sí)

Naruto también logro convocar desde su cuerpo las barra de chakra ,las cuales dan la capacidad de desde las manos del usuario sacar barras de color negro del mismo cuerpo, al momento de usarlas como armas para defenderse al incrustarse en cuerpo de las personas estás barras alteran el flujo de chakra de este imposibilitandolo el poder canalizar su energía. Sus genjutsu mejoraron de manera excepcional estando a la par o superior a cualquier Uchiha. También logro dominar la _Amenoteyikaran ( creo que así se escribe )_ le da la capacidad al usuario de poder teletransportarse a cualquier lugar reemplazandose con cualquier objeto en su rango de visión. Controlo sin ningún inconveniente el _Limbo_ , crea una cierta cantidad de " _sombras"_ con la misma cantidad de poder que el original, las cuales son invisibles para cualquiera, excepto para el Rinnegan y el _Senjutsu por su capacidad de persepcion._

Ayudó a los demás a mejorar sus abilidades y aumentar sus reservas de chakra, con "Sasuke" logro madurar su Sharingan y logró despertar y controlar de manera eficiente el _Kamui_ (ojo al momento en que Naruto despertar el Mangekyou Sharingan de Sayuri sin la necesidad de perder a alguien importante no le ocasionará el efecto secundario que es la ceguera), la otra habilidad que dominó tanto Naruto como Sayuri fue la de " _Choku Tomoe"_ le da al usuario la capacidad de en batalla cuando tiene activado el Sharingan, de que sus movimientos sean más fluidos y letales.

Con los demás ayudó a mejorar su Taijutsu y con los pergaminos que se trajo de Uzushiogakure, a mejorar sus habilidades elementales, no sin antes de ver que elemento es cada uno lo cual fue a la torre del Hokage a pedir papeles especiales de chakra , una ves se los entrego a los demás les pidió que colocarán chakra en estos y lo que pasó,

Sayuri los 5 elementos, Naruko los 5 elementos, Hinata Suiton y Futon, y por último Fuu Suiton, Futon y Doton, una vez ya conocido sus elementos comenzaron con riguroso entrenamiento digno de elogios por parte de Kurama (era un entrenamiento tanto físico como de chakra y todos terminaban molidos ).

En su segundo año de academia el proceso fue exactamente igual pero a los 3 meses de clase pasó algo que se esperaban.

Una tarde en el campo de entrenamiento N 44 el bosque de la muerte ,los muchachos seguian con su entrenamiento del infierno ( _literalmente)_ cuando de repente son rodeados por una luz que los enceguece por unos momentos, ya disipada la luz pudieron identificar a 3 mujeres de cuerpo envidiable ,todos estaban atónitos por qué por alguna razón no podían decir ni una palabra, en cambio Naruto las reconoció por qué sus bijuus se lo comentaron.

 ** _Naruto:_** A que debemos el honor ante la presencia de las tres diosas , _Shinigami-sama, Tsukuyomi-sama y Amaterasu-sama_ -dijo eso inclinándose ante ellas acción que sorprendió a sus amigos pero que imitaron cuando dijo la palabra diosas.

 ** _Amaterasu:_** Ara Ara, Naruto-kun recibiendonos de una manera tan cortés.- vestía un kimono de colo amarillo pálido con grabados de pétalos de color anaranjado rojizo ,una cinta en su cintura de color dorado que hacia resaltar sus ya muy grandes atributos ( _copa "E" por sí acaso),_ y un cabello de color dorado pálido liso que le llegaba hasta la parte baja de su espalda, sus ojos eran de un color entre dorado y rojizo.

 ** _Shinigami:_** Sin duda alguien que merece respeto por nosotras mismas por tal acto jujuju- rio de manera un tanto lujuriosa , vestía un kimono de color morado que en el tenía grabado unos pétalos de Sakura en el , la cinta que la rodeaba era de color rosa oscuro también haciendo resaltar sus atributos ( _copa "DD" lol) , su pelo era de un lila pálido también_ liso pero le cubría toda la espalda y cada si el final lo tenía amarrado con un listón de color lila, sus ojos eran de un color morado en su totalidad pero tenía una especie de telaraña grabado en el.

 ** _Tsukuyomi:_** Aunque te habíamos dicho de que no nos hables con tanta formalidad o no.- tenía un kimono de color rojizo metálico, grabados de lunas de un color anaranjado en el ,una cinta en su cintura de color rojizo y naranjo ,que también resalta sus atributos ( _copa "F" o_O?), su pelo era liso de color rojo escarlata pero desde la espalda superior hasta donde comienzas sus piernas están separadas en coletas trenzadas , sus ojos era de un color marrón y rojizo profundo._

 ** _Naruto_** : Jejeje lo siento pero creo que no era correcto pero si insiste lo haré como digas Tsuku-chan.-tras decir eso la diosa de la luna tubo un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas (cabe mencionar que las tres diosas tienen piel de porcelana)-bueno si están aquí quiere decir que lo harán de todos modos.

 ** _Amaterasu:_** Así es Naruto-kun, ustedes vengan aqui- lo dijo de forma amable ya que aún los veía algo nerviosos.- primero tu Sayuri, voy a desbloquear los limitantes de tus ojos- tras decir eso coloco sus manos en el rostro de Sayuri ( _más específico en sus ojos) y comenzó a brillar después de un rato se ceso el brillo y retiro sus manos_ del rostro- ahora puedes usar las habilidades del Sharingan en su totalidad y con debido entrenamiento despertarás el Rinne-Sharingan en ambos ojos , también te di un obsequio de parte de mi hermana Susano'o ,ahora puedes convocarlo en su forma base, entra y lo invocadas de forma completa-decir que Sayuri tenía brillos en sus ojos era poco estaba emocionada por lo que estaba escuchando.

 ** _Tsukuyomi:_** Mi turno ,para Sayuri-chan le daré el genjutsu del Tsukuyomi de ti depende el que lo perfecciones- haciendo el mismo procedimiento con Sayuri.

 ** _Shinigami:_** Creo que vengo yo ,para Hina-chan por un favor de Hagomoro voy a entregar un doujutsu casi tan poderoso como el Rinnegan ,el _Tenseigan,_ entrena arduamente para poder despertarlo y dominarlo- tras decir eso una esfera de color azul salio de su mano y entro al cuerpo de Hinata- y para ti Fuu-chan - la mencionada presta atención - solo por un favor de Naruto-kun que estoy gustosa de cumplir te daré un doujutsu que será el primero en su clase, el _Shinegan los ojos_ del Shinigami, te dará la capacidad de ver en las personas su pasado, presente y futuro, también la capacidad de acortar, extender o terminar con la vida de estas, también le di la capacidad de anticipar los movimientos de tu contrincante en pelea, solo lo puedes activar como máximo 5 minutos entrena y dominalo con tu esfuerzo- dicho esto aciente con la cabeza y dirige su mirada a Naruto- Naruto-kun,

como sabrás o te habrás dado cuenta tienes un nuevo poder , el poder de un secador de almas- todos se sorprende tras decir eso- en este momento por razones que no entiendo los _Hollow_ están al acecho en los libros y pergaminos que trajiste está la información de dicha energía y sus técnicas ,te entregaré este pergamino con las personas y Hollow que tienen que ir al infierno, o en su defecto me los mandas , yo sabré que hacer con ellos ,en el pergamino saldrán las ubicaciones de los que tendrás que eliminar ,todo esto una vez que salga de la academia, y Naruko-chan -la mencionada le presta atención- en los pergaminos está todo lo relacionado con Tessaiga y sus habilidades para que las practiques ,bueno eso es todo nos vemos.( _Nota Naruto se encontró con las diosas es su subconsciente la noche que acampó en Uzushiogakure y estás le ofrecieron el favor de fortalecer a sus amigas, aunque Naruto le pidió a alguna si también podían darle algo a Fuu ya que parecería injusto que todos tuvieran un regalo y ella no, por lo cual dijeron que lo pensarían , al rato después desaparecieron)_

Tras decir eso las tres diosas desaparecieron del lugar. Ya abansando en la academia y con el entrenamiento todos mejoraron de forma significativa, tanto Sayuri como Naruko dominaron las 5 naturalezas de chakra y ambas despertaron el Rinnegan, en el caso de Sayuri con mucho esfuerzo el Rinne-Sharingan , Hinata logro despertar el Tenseigan y dominarlo en el proceso su apariencia era que sus ojos en lo que respecta la pupila se vuelve de color celeste y en el centro tenía una forma como flor de loto ,aunque terminaba exhausta valía la pena el esfuerzo y en el caso de Fuu logro extender el tiempo de duración del Shinegan activado y con esfuerzo, y muuuucho esfuerzo, ya puede ver pasado, presente y futuro ,aunque este último solo fragmentos.

Ya en el último año al final del semestre, se podía observar lo nervioso que se veían todos por la prueba, todos menos los 5 que ya se imaginan quienes son ,en el examen escrito tenían 20 minutos para terminar, aunque en el examen del pelinegro y la peli rubia habían un genjutsu lo disiparon y lo terminaron ,en el lanzamiento de kunais y shuriken fue lo mismo, y en la demostración de los tres jutsus básicos igual ,aunque a pedido de Naruto le pidió a Fuu que viera el pasado de Mizuki , sin preguntar por qué lo hizo sin reprochar , cuando la llamaron para poder hacer sus jutsus disimuladamente activo su Shinegan y miro a Mizuki, las sospecha de Naruto era acertada era un espía de Orochimaru , cuando terminó y se dirigió a dónde Naruto en lo que le contó lo que vio, cuando era el turno de este se dirigió hacia el lado de Iruka que era su sensei, dejo su Zampakuto que ese era el nombre de su arma a un lado (sip Naruko y Naruto llevaban sus espadas siempre con ellos) y comenzó a hacer los jutsus correspondientes ,pregunto si podía hacer un jutsus de muestra solo para ganar puntos y se dió vuelta hacia Mizuki , mirándolo fijamente se tapo su ojo izquierdo y abriendo el derecho grito Amaterasu ,y un brazo de Mizuki se incendió en llamas negras.

 ** _Iruka:_** Naruto por qué hiciste eso - le dijo a Naruto un poco exaltado por lo que hizo.

 ** _Naruto:_** Por la sencilla razón de que Mizuki es un traidor- tras decir eso todos se preocuparon -le daba malos consejos a los estudiantes y les mentía de que hacia un buen trabajo, que graduar a varios de los estudiantes que no sabían nada de las artes shinobis para debilitar las líneas de seguridad de Konoha, también el hecho de que trabaja para Orochimaru y está noche quería robar el pergamino prohibido del primer Hokage.

Tras decir eso varios anbu aparecieron y les dieron las gracias por la información y se lo llevaron, después de esto se dirigieron a sus casa para mañana saber en qué equipo quedarían.

Ya en la academia estaban esperando los nombres de los equipos (todos creían Sayuri era hombre todavía ), tras nombrar los equipos todos eran como Naruto lo recordaba pero con la diferencia de que Sakura termina junto con Kiba y Shino, extrañamente no nombraron al equipo 7 hasta que...

 ** _Iruka:_** Naruko Uzumaki, Naruto Otsutsuki, Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga y Fuu Otsutsuki diríjanse a la torre del Hokage, los está esperando

Dicho esto se dirigieron a la torre y entraron ala oficina del Hokage.

 ** _Hiruzen_** : Que bueno que hayan podido venir muchachos.

 ** _Sasuke:_** Para que solicito nuestra presencia Hokage-sama.

 ** _Hiruzen:_** Ustedes formarán parte del equipo 7 pero- antes de continuar coloco los sellos de silencio en la habitación- su sensei será Naruto Otsutsuki-todos están estupefacto con esta información- y con los libro que Naruto me trajo Uzushiogakure, que por lo cierto todavía me explico el como llego- Naruto se rasco la parte posterior de su cabeza con una risa nerviosa - he decidido que será el primer ninja con nivel superior al Sannin , será acendido por mi al nivel _Rikudo._

Todos en la sala está en un sepulcral silencio hasta que todos y me refiero a todos incluyendo los anbu que estaban ocultos.

 ** _Todos: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!_**

 ** _Fin._**

 ** _AAAAAAA mis dedos por dios ,como decía los capítulos se harán más largos a medida que voy avanzando pero bueno valió la pena ,después entregaré detalle de lo que puede hacer el Tenseigan, pero será para después, se despide cordialmente Oumashirosaki97_**

 ** _Mataneee._**


	5. Chaper 5

**_Capitulo 4: Declaraciones, mision en Yuki no Kuni y la transformacion del Hollow_**

Era de noche en Konohagakure y nuestro pelinegro se encontraba undido en sus pensamientos en su habitación por lo que acababa de ocurrir hoy día .

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Naruto_** : Es un chiste ¿verdad Hokage-sama?

 ** _Hiruzen_** : No ,no es ningún chiste o broma barata hablo muy en serio.- los demás aún seguian en shock

 ** _Naeuto_** :(suspiro) almenos alguien que se ofrezca para las apariencias?

 ** _Hiruzen_** : Anko, Inu ,Neko- los mencionados se aparecen en frente de todos- pueden elegir entre ellos quién será su sen...

 ** _Naryko_** : Hebi-nee, Inu-nii, Neko-nee- se lazo la rubia con coletas sobre los mencionados recibiendola con un abrazo- como les ha ido ,hacía mucho tiempo que no los veía.

 ** _Inu_** : Bueno hemos estado ocupados últimamente.

 ** _Anko_** : Almenos nos a estado llendo bien en lo que respecta nuestras labores, pero cambiando de tema, desde cuándo tienes esa apariencia.-lo fijó con un tono algo sugerente.

Naruko usaba un pantalón de color negro apegado a la piel que le llegaba por debajo de la rodilla, usaba una polera azul rey que le quedaba por sobre el ombligo también apegada a la piel, usaba una chamarra de color naranja con el cuello elevado de color blanco en la espalda alta de la chamarra era de color azul con una espiral de color rojo entre el azul y naranjo , tenía una falda de color naranja que le llegaba por sobre las rodillas ,usaba unas sandalias de color azul, cabe mencionar que en estos años el cuerpo Naruko de Naruko se a desarrollado de manera muy...bueno tenía un cuerpo de infarto y eso con solo 13 años ( los pechos de Naruko eran copa "D" para darle más infarto Jajajaja)

 ** _Naruko_** : Eh? - mirándose desde todos los ángulos posibles - aaaah desde que hemos estado entrenando con Naru-kun y comer otras cosas que no sean ramen- lo último lo dijo llorando estilo Anime- todas hemos estado estado cambiando un poco físicamente.

Los presentes miraron a los demás y vieron que tanto Fuu como Hinata también habían cambiado, Hinata usaba un pantalón corto de color azul apegado a la piel que le llegaba por sobre las rodillas usaba una falda de color negro con la misma medida, usaba sandalias de color negro, debajo de la chamarra blanca que usaba se podía divisar que usaba como polera una malla que posiblemente le cubría todo el cuerpo, su cabello creció un poco y ahora le cubría hasta la espalda superior, con Fuu está usaba un pantalón de pieza entera de color negro que hacía resaltar sus delgadas piernas ,usaba unas sandalias de color azul, usaba una polera de color gris apagada a la piel ,tenía un chaleco sin mangas de color verde con detalle blancos en los bordes ,su cabello de color verde todavía le llegaba hasta el cuello pero en la parte delantera de este tenía dos pasadores de color rojo en el lado izquierdo (menciono que tanto Hinata como Fuu tienen copa "B" bordeando la "C")

Todos al fijarse bien en las chicas tenían cuerpo muy desarrollado, pero Hiruzen callo en algo que menciono Naruko, vio que Sasuke trataba de ver la manera de salir y que Naruto sudaba balas rezando para que no se dieran cuenta de algo.

 ** _Hiruzen_** : Espera Naruko-chan, dijiste ¿ todas ?

 ** _Naruto y Sayuri_** :( Demonios).- lo pensaron.

 ** _Naruko_** :- poniéndose nerviosa - ehh...bueno...este...vera..yo..bueno- balbuceando palabras sin sentido.

 ** _Hiruzen_** : Naruto-kun ¿algo por lo que tenga que enterarme?-el mencionado estaba igual que Naruko hasta que...

 ** _Sasuke_** :(suspiro) Y luego te quejas de que te digo rubia sin cerebro Naruko, yo le puedo explicar Hokage-sama, o mejor dicho mostrar ,- dicho esto todos prestaron atención a Sasuke- Kai.

Después de eso una nube de humo se hizo presente, cuando se disipó en vez de Sasuke vieron a una chica con un peinado similar pero en la parte trasera de la cabeza tenía una cola de caballo, unos pantalones cortos de color blanco que llegaban por debajo de las rodillas, unas sandalias de color azul rey, una polera manga corta de color azul marino con cuello alto que a simple vista le quedaba algo grande.( tenía puesta esta polera por qué no quería que le pasará lo mismo que a las otras tres que recibían miradas poco amistosas con unas miradas con mucha lujuria, ya que ella tenía unos pechos de ,copa"C" bordando la "D")

 ** _Sayuri_** : Me presento ,soy Sayuri Uchiha.

Un silencio era lo único que se apreciaba en el salón.

 ** _Hiruzen_** : Sabes lo que pasará si el consejo se entera de esto ¿verdad?

 ** _Sayuri_** : Lo tengo más que claro, por eso le había pedido a la señorita Anko que me pusiera un genjutsu para mí apariencia.

Hiruzen le pidió a Anko el porqué no se lo había comentado ,le dijo que sería mejor que menos personas fueran las que lo supieran ,también le explicó la relación que tenía ella con Neko (Yugao)

con los muchachos, decir que los mencionados sonrieron de forma nostálgica al recordar las bromas que se tiraban o le hacían a ellas para pasar el rato después de eso Naruto y compañía decidieron retirarse dejando el asunto pendiente para otro dia.

 ** _Actualidad_**

 ** _Naruto_** : Y pensar que la haré de sensei ahora.-decidió dormir e ir a su subconsciente.

 ** _Subconciente_**

 ** _Kurama_** : Naruto tenemos que hablar.

 ** _Naruto_** : Que ocurre Kurama.- pregunta con interés en el tono en el que le hablo su compañero.

 ** _Kurama_** : Es sobre tus habilidades oculares ,se están desarrollando a una velocidad peligrosa,- en eso Naruto le pregunta a qué se refería con eso- verás ya has desarrollado sin la necesidad de entrenar en su totalidad el Izanami cuya habilidad consiste en atrapará a tu adversario en un genjutsu de bucle infinito si este no cambia su forma de ser, el precio por esta habilidad en tu caso y en el de la Uchiha es un tome en sus ojos izquierdos pero se recupera despues de 5 horas de descanso ,y el Izanagi cuya habilidad es alterar la realidad misma- Naruto lo mira confundido-, me explico , cuando estás en batalla y tú oponente te causa una herida capaz de matarte al momento de que activas la habilidad tu reapareces a una distancia segura de tu adversario para planear tu próximo movimiento el precio es el mismo que el antes mencionado, también tu Mangekyou Sharingan, el Tsukuyomi, a estado perfeccionandose en este tiempo, tu poder de por sí se está desbordando desde que despertaste tu "Reiatsu" a este paso no podrás mantener tu forma base y tú apariencia tendrá la necesidad de cambiar a la de un Otsutsuki puro.

 ** _Naruto:_** Que quieres decir con eso- lo dijo con un tono de voz mostraba preocupación por lo que decía su amigo.

 ** _Kurama_** :...- mantenía su semblante serio ,pero lo siguiente lo descolocó- naaah no te preocupes después de todo no es tan malo- esto provocó que Naruto y los bijuus se calleran de espalda al suelo( no sé si es suelo o otra cosa en el subconsciente).

 ** _Naruto_** : "¿TANTA SERIEDAD PARA SOLO ESO?"-gritando de tal manera que haría parecer el pito de Sakura como el dulce sonido de una flauta.

 ** _Kurama_** : Ya ya no te exaltes, solo cambiará el color de tu cabello y el color de tu piel y creceras un poco más ,nada del otro mundo...o y no podrás ocultar tus Gudou Dama (esferas de la verdad)

 ** _Naruto_** : aaaah ,puede pasar algo más para que no me lleve otra sorpresa.

 ** _Saiken_** : Talvez pero por ahora solo concéntrate en lo que dijo Shinigami-sama cuando terminaras la academia

 ** _Naruto_** : Si lo se pero esperaré para una semana ya que necesito entrenar a las chicas para estas misiones es que de por si me dan la sensación de que son peligrosas.

 ** _Saiken_** : Descuida Naruto no pasará nada prácticamente te pasaste 8 años entrenandolas, no les pasará nada.

 ** _Naruto_** : Eso es lo que me preocupa.

Después de la conversación se dedicó a dormir. A la mañana siguiente despertaron y se dedicaron a hacer el desayuno los 3 para terminar más rápido (les digo que Fuu se quedó en la casa de Naruko desde que llegó a la aldea) , después de comer los 5 se juntaron para ir a entrenar al bosque de la muerte, bueno solo 4 estaban entrenando ya que Naruto está leyendo un libro relacionado con la espada de Naruko para controlarla en su totalidad y lo que leyó lo dejo helado, decidió no hablar por el momento y ponerse a ver todo lo relacionado con el Reiatsu, inexplicablemente en la semana que se quedaron aprendió varias las artes Kido , dominó 13 Bakudō, 10 Hadō y otros dos extra.

Ya pasada la semana Naruto junto a las chicas en el campo de entrenamiento n7.

 ** _Naruto_** : Bien chicas desde hoy iniciamos las misiones del pergamino de Shinigami- todos asintieron ,pero se veían nerviosas- pero para no causar estragos en la aldea lo haremos como un grupo de mercenarios- al decir eso todos se sorprendieron -ya le expliqué a Hokage-jiji lo del pergamino y está de acuerdo con esto.

 ** _Sayuri_** : Está bien ,y bajo qué nombre estaremos como grupo de mercenarios.

 ** _Naruto_** : mmmm... Go Karimasu (los 5 segadores)- todos miraron extrañados - es por el encargo que nos dió Shinigami ,solo se me ocurrió.

 ** _Naruko_** : A mí me agrada ,suena genial ¿a ustedes no?

 ** _Fuu_** : A ti te parece genial todo lo que el dice- suspirando -sigo diciendo que ustedes en vez de amigos parecen hermanos por su forma de pensar.

 ** _Naruko_** : Tu crees? ,bueno ¿comenzamos mañana?

 ** _Naruto_** : Así es , estén preparadas tengo el presentimiento de que tendremos algo interesante dentro de 5 meses.

 ** _Sayuri_** : Por que lo dices Naru-kun.

 ** _Naruto_** : Una corazónada ,ahora nos vemos en la entrada de la aldea a las 7 nos vemos.

Cabe mencionar que tanto Fuu como Naruko han dominado sus mantos de chakra y los mantos de chakra ensangrentado, en el manto de chakra lo controlan hasta la 4 cola y en el manto de chakra ensangrentado en caso de Fuu hasta la 6 cola dos de ellas son alas, y en el caso de Naruko hasta la 7cola con el esqueleto del kyuby sobre ella, tuvieron que salir de la aldea para no llamar la atención , también en el caso de Hinata logra dominar las 5 naturalezas de chakra y muestra avances con el Onmyōton aunque se lo esperaba ya que Shinigami dijo que podía rivalizar con el Rinnegan.

Entrada de Konoha

 ** _Naruto_** : Bien, ¿están listos?

 ** _Todos_** : Hai

 ** _Naruto_** : Bien ¡VAMOS!

Y así comenzó su travesía como los Go Karimasu, entre sus objetivos estaban varias personas de alto prestigio, pero sus actos eran de los más viles ,matarlos no era el problema ,el problema era hacerlo sin llamar la atención. Tenían ya varias personas de la lista eliminados pero cuando se trataba de los Hollow eso era un tema aparte ,los ataques eran útiles contra los más débiles que aparecían de la nada ,pero los que eran más fuertes y rápidos les costaba más , a Naruto le era más fácil eliminarlos aunque los dejaba lo suficientemente débil para que sus acompañantes los matarán y no se aburrieran. Pasando los primeros 4 meses y decidieron pasar por un pequeño local que encontraron en el camino a descansar por mientras, a lo que se sentaron un hombre se les acerco a su posición, vestía un esmoquin negro con corbata de color rojo y usaba lentes de sol.

Buenas tardes jóvenes

 ** _Fuu_** : Buenas tardes, que se le ofrece.

por casualidad ustedes son el grupo ¿Go Karimasu?

 ** _Naruto_** : Hay algún problema que lo seamos?

En lo absoluto, me presento soy Asama Sandayu, quisiera contratarlos como protección.

 ** _Sayuri:_** Y que tendríamos que proteger Asama-san

 ** _Sandayu_** : De escolta para una actriz ,su nombre es Fujikase Yukie, yo soy su representante.

 ** _Naruto_** : Muy bien tome asiento y hablemos de negocios.

Después de eso conversaron la siguiente hora y ajustaron los términos del trabajo, después de que el hombre de fuera y que los muchachos pagarán su que se sirvieron ,se dirigeron a un hotel para poder descansar. A la mañana siguiente los chicos esperaron a Sandayu y este los guío al estudio, Yukie y el resto de la producción se presentaron , Yukie era una muchacha de unos 20 años de cabello azul oscuro que le llegaba hasta media espalda, ojos azules y un cuerpo esbelto ,cintura breve y caderas anchas, un redondo y firme trasero, pechos copa C y un rostro hermoso.( por la vestimenta ,los que la conozcas ya se lo imaginan, y los que no...busquenla MUAJAJAJAJA)

 ** _Naruto_** : Supongo que es usted la señorita Yukie- la mencionada asiente- mucho gusto soy Naruto Otsutsuki a su servicio- lo dijo tomando su mano derecha para darle un beso en el dorso de esta.

Yukie se sonrojo ante tal acto de caballerosidad.

 ** _Yukie_** : Un gusto Naruto-Kun ,espero contar con su ayuda en este trabajo.

Los miembros del estudio tenían su quijada en el suelo , literalmente, su actriz nunca usaba un sufijo con nadie, aunque este fue mal visto por las chicas que acompañan a Naruto( un detalle Sayuri no tiene su genjutsu activo ya que nadie la conocía por lo cual no hacia falta. Otro punto las cuatro de por sí ya confirmaron su amor por el pelinegro pero no lo podían admitir todavía ).

Luego de las presentaciones procedieron a empacar todo en el barco que los llevaría a Yuki no Kuni (País de la nieve), el barco era bastante grande para para que todos no tuvieran problemas por los cuartos, ya después de 3 horas se encontraba en alta mar, Naruto habla con las demás sobre la misión para proceder en caso ante cualquier acontecimiento, a lo lejos Yukie los observaba como en el grupo de Naruto ,el como conversaban amenamente y reían ,parte de si quisiera ser ella la que estuviera conversando con el.

 ** _Yukie_** : (3 horas y ese chico cautivo mi corazón)- agitó su cabeza para retirar esos pensamientos y retirarse del lugar.

Pasaron 3 días entre grabaciones de la película ,charla y otras cosas, la noche llego y a Naruto le tocó de guardia mientras las demás descansaban , en lo que no se da cuenta es que Yukie se acerca por detrás en dirección hacia Naruto, pero antes de tocarle el hombro...

 ** _Naruto_** : Ocurre algo Yukie-chan- la mencionada dió un pequeño chillido porque Naruto la descubrió- ,te puedo hacer una pregunta- esta aciente- ¿porque nos observabas a escondidas hace días?

 ** _Yukie_** : Aaaah...eeetoo...yo...bueno...verás...- respirando hondo decide hablar sin tratar de avergonzarse (más de lo que ya estaba)- la razón por lo que lo hice fue...bueno... -respirando hondo-

¡es porque me gustas!

 ** _Naruto y compañia_** : EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?

Yukie mira para atrás y ve a las amigas de Naruto con la boca abierta.

 ** _Sayuri_** : Eso no es justo yo era la que quería confesarse primero a Naruto-kun.- lo dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas de vergüenza y celos al igual que las demás.

 ** _El resto_** : Nosotras también queríamos.

Esto dejo perpleja a Yukie ya que ella pensaba que por lo menos una ellas era su novia ,y con Naruto ,bueno estaba rojo de vergüenza ya que no pensó que sus amigas pensaran de esa manera de el, mientras que los bijuus dentro de Naruto se reían como si no ubiera un mañana y en el mundo interno a Zangetsu le salía una gota en la parte trasera de su cabeza ante la escena que presenciaba. Luego de calmarse las cosas las chicas miraron a Naruto de una forma que llegaba hasta a dar miedo.

 ** _Todas_** : Elige.

 ** _Naruto_** : Eh?

 ** _Todas_** : Quién de nosotras va a ser tu novia ,ya !Elige¡.

 ** _Naruto_** : mmmm...no puedo.

 ** _Todas_** : Eh?

 ** _Naruto_** : No puedo elegir solo a una -generando más dudas- ya que si lo hago como creen que se sentiría el resto -las chicas comprendieron a lo que quería llegar y por su parte lo empezaron a aceptar pero a alguien se le prendió el foco.

 ** _Naruko_** : Y si usas como pretexto la ley de restauración de clanes - _llamando la atencion de todos_ -, por lo que yo sé vendrías a ser el último Otsutsuki con vida ¿no?- _Naruto aciente_ -pues solo colócate en programa y listo las 5 seremos tus prometidas que te parece.

Decir que los muchachos estaba en shock era poco, parecía una buena idea pero había un inconveniente y ese era Sayuri.

 ** _Sayuri:_** Se te olvida sobre mi caso rubia descerebrada- lo dijo con un tono algo de molestia por haber olvidado ese detalle pero antes de nada un Alcón mensajero se posó en el hombro de Naruto.

 ** _Naruto:_** Mmm? un mensaje del Hokage- Naruto empezó a abrir el sobre ,comenzó a leerlo y no le gusto lo que contenía -(suspira) esto no podía ser más problemático.

 ** _Fuu:_** A que te refieres-ssu.

 ** _Naruto:_** Los del consejo se han enterado de lo de Sayuri- la mencionada se estremeció ante eso- y ahora quieren usarla como incubadora para restaurar el clan Uchiha.

 ** _Sayuri:_** Ni de broma voy a dejar que me usen para eso , aunque tenga que ser una renegada me niego a aceptar.

Naruto no dijo nada por que había otro mensaje y lo que leyó le saco una sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por Hinata.

 ** _Hinata:_** A que viene esa risa Naruto-kun- todas lo miraron.

 ** _Naruto:_** Por algo que descubrió jiji- todas _estaban_ _intrigadas por lo que dijo_ \- se acuerdan el nivel de rango que me dió el día después de que salimos de la academia- las chicas (menos Yukie )acintieron- pues me informa que ese rango, al menos en mi caso me da absoluta libertad de hacer lo que quiera sin el consentimiento de los del molesto consejo, en pocas palabras -mirando a Sayuri- si yo quiero ninguna de ustedes pude ser obligada a algo que no quieran sin mi consentimiento.

Las chicas estaban más que felices tenían libertad de que no les pasará nada y o las obligarán a algo que no quisieran.

 ** _Naruto:_** Y sobre lo que hablábamos antes -ganando su atención - estarían dispuestas a compartirme?.

 ** _Todas:_** Mientras nos ames y aprecias a todas por igual no habrá problemas.-en eso Yukie toma el habla.

 ** _Yukie:_** Aunque no seremos las únicas- tras decir eso las demás la quedan mirando- aa vamos chicas creen que de verdad seremos las únicas? , solo piensenlo Naruto es demasiado amable y creo que ya se dieron cuenta , no me sorprendería que de aquí en 3 semanas más ya tenga otras 2 novias ¿no lo creen?.

En eso las chicas caen en cuenta era muy cierto de qué Naruto era de por sí demasiado amable y mucho cuando se presentaba ante mujeres así que se fueron preparando para lo que vendría en lo que un futuro sería tener cuidado con sus rivales en el amor.

Los días pasaron y ahora el grupo de 6 ( _joder que este harem será grande y complicado cuando toque las explicaciones)_ conversaba de temas triviales entere ellos, aunque no faltó el hecho de que algunas se le insinuaron de forma muy provocativa al pobre de Naruto y tubo que aguantar las ganas como todo macho pecho peludo que respeta, pasaron las horas y se volvió de noche todos se habían ido a dormir ya que Naruto se quedó viendo las estrellas ,en eso Sandayu se acercó a a el.

 ** _Naruto_** : Buenas noches Sandayu-san que lo trae por aquí.

 ** _Sandayu:_** Tengo que hablar de algo de suma importancia Naruto-dono, es sobre Yukie.- tras decir eso llama la atención del pelinegro.

 ** _Naruto:_** Lo escuchó.

Luego de la respuesta de Naruto Sandayu le contó la historia de cómo Dosetsu Kasahana el antiguo Daymio de Yuki no Kuni tenía una hija llamada Koyuki Kasahana, la pequeña tubo que huir ya el hermano de Dosetsu, Doto Kasahana hizo un dolor estado y asesino a su hermano para quedarse con el poder, le conto que el era un fiel servidor de Dosetsu y que por mucho años estuvo buscando a Koyuki ,hasta que la encontró en un teatro y desde ese momento se convirtió en su manager y lo que busca es que Koyuki vuelva al trono y tomó su posición como la Daymio de Yuki no Kuni, Naruto estuvo serio en toda la conversación procesando lo que le habían dicho hasta que decidió hablar.

 ** _Naruto:_** Si lo que me dice es cierto Yukie es en realidad Koyuki Kasahana ,¿cierto?

 ** _Sandayu:_** Así es Naruto-dono por favor ayúdenos a derrocar la tiranía de Doto- lo dijo arrodillándose.

 ** _Naruto_** : Por favor levántese Sandayu-san, aunque nos aya mentido un poco lo hizo por una buena razon- en eso Naruto crea un clon y le encarga que llame a todas menos a Koyuki.

Luego de 12min de espera las chicas llegan y Naruto les explica la situación y estás estuvieron de acuerdo con ayudar.

 ** _Naruto:_** No se preocupe Sandayu-san, derrotaremos a Doto y convenceremos de que Koyuki-chan vuelva a su tierra natal.

 ** _Sandayu:_** Gracias muchachos- dijo este esperando que almenos Koyuki lo aceptará de buena manera.

Al día siguiente arribaron en un iceberg para u a de las escenas de la película, el director dió la orden y comenzaron a filmar , la filmación iba de las mil maravillas hasta que de la nada hubo una explosión, Naruto y las demás se salieron del barco y se colocaron en frente de Koyuki y los demás, enfrente de ellos habían 2 hombres y 1 mujer.

 ** _Sayuri:_** Quién son ustedes y que es lo que quieren.

 ** _Rouga:_ ** Mi nombre es Nadare Rouga y ellos son Mizore y Fubuki, y nuestro objetivo- apuntando atrás de ellos -es la princesa Koyuki.- _la apariencia de Rouga y compañia es la misma que en la pelicula._

La oji azul quedó estática, en ese momento los recuerdos que ella creia que había olvidado le llegaron a la cabeza de golpe.

 ** _Naruto:_** Lo lamento pero nosotros no encargamos de su seguridad, asi que si no les molesta- _sin que naruto se diera cuenta su cabello se empeso a teñir de un color plateado y las Godoudama se materializaro en su espalda( activando su doujutsu) -_ largo de aqui antes de que me enfade.

 ** _Mizore:_ ** Ja, ¿ y crees que con solo eso nos vas a intimidar? no nos hagas reir.

 ** _Naruto:_** Bien ,si asi lo quieren, chicas yo me encargo de Rouga ,Sasuki-chan y Naruko-chan de Mizore, Fuu-chan y Hina-chan de Fubuki.

Asi despues de dividirse los chicos se enfrascaron en un duelo de taijutsu, los del equipo de Rouga no lo veian para nada bien ya que los "chiquillos" como el creia lograban hacer frente a sus compañeros, pero lo que le intrigaba era que con el que estaba luchando no parecia esforzarse para nada.

 ** _Rouga:_** Ja parece que no eres solo palabra ,peleas bien para solo ser un niño.

 ** _Naruto:_** A si? y eso que te estoy dando ventaja, pero me estoy empezando a aburrir.

 ** _Rouga:_** En ese caso _Hyoton: Itsukaku Hakuegei (_ **estilo de hielo: ballenato de un cuerno** ) - _desde la colina detras de Rouga se formo una ballena de gran tamaño con un cuerno en su frente-_ ja que haras ahora.

 ** _Naruto_** : Que tal si hago esto- _despues de unos sellos de mano- Hyoton: Haryuu Muuko(_ **estilo de hielo:dragon penetrante con trigre feroz** )- _desde su espalda creo un poderoso dragon de hielo pero a diferencia del que conocia este era de color blanco con u a segunda cabeza de tigre._

Ambas tecnicas chocaron y caisaron una gran explosion, ocasionando un leve temblor en los alrededores. Rouga estaba estupefacto, la tecnica que uso era la de su superior.

 ** _Rouga:_** C...co...como es que conoces ese jutsu, se supone que Doto-sama era el unico que podia hacerlo- _al mirarlo a la cara solo veia una sonrisa en su rostro-_ miserable ,no te quiras pasar de listo, aunque conoscas el jutsu requiere mucho chakra para hacerlo ,je debes estar exausto despues de eso- _confiado a que talvez se alla quedado sin suficiente chakra para seguir peleando, pero algo le decia que estaba equivocado._

 ** _Naruto_** : Jajaja ,solo te dire esto ni siquiera utilice el 0.9% para ese jutsu.

 ** _Rouga:_** D...d...debe ser una broma, bueno creo que sera mejor no subestimarte ¡Mizore ,Fubuki!- _los mencionados se reagruparon junto con rouga para atacarlo juntos._

 ** _Rouga, Mizore y Fubuki:_** _Hyoton: Tsubame Fubuki/ Itsukaku Hakuegei/ Rouga Nadare no jutsu(_ **estilo de hielo: ataque de las golondrinas/ ballenato de un cuerno/ lobos de hielo** )- _los ataques se dirigian hacia naruto con mucha fuerza y parecia que su concentracion de chakra era mucho pero algo los dejo perplejo._

 ** _Naruto:_** _Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku(_ **estilo de fuego: gran aniquilacion de fuego** ).

Un gran muro de fuego se creo al ser disparado desde la boca del peliblanco impactando con las tecnicas enemigas. Al momento de hacer contacto las tecnicas de los usuarios de hielo fueron evaporadas y engullidos por el fuego y el objetivo eran Rouga y sus compañeros ,al hacer contacto con ellos una gran explocion fue lo que se escucho, cuando el humo se disipo vieron a sus enemigos seguian intactos sin ningun tipo de herida pero lo mas llamativo era que un poco de su ropa se habia quemado y se mostraba unos adiptamentos de metal en sus cuerpos.

 ** _Mizore:_** Jajajajajaja. no pueden con nosotros- _. sacandose la parte superior de su chaleco-_ estos trajes nos protejen de todo tipo de tecnicas de chakra, no pueden hacer nada solo entregennosa la princesa y no sufriran...

 ** _Naruto:_** Jejeje...jejejeje...JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

 ** _Fubuki:_** Que es tan divertido, ¿acaso te gano la locura por saber que no podran ganarnos?

 ** _Naruto:_** No, no es eso es cierto que sus armaduras los protegen de todos los jutsus- _Rouga iba a decir algo pero Naruto no lo dejo-_ pero solo eso ,solo bloquea ninjutsu no ataques que utilizan otra fuente de energia.

 ** _Rouga:_** Creo que al fin te volviste loco.

 ** _Naruto:_** Si crees que estoy loco recive esto- levantando su brazo derecho apuntando hacia el grupo para luego decir- _Hadō#73 : Sōren Sōkatsui-_ de pronto del dedo de Naruto sale una especie de rayo de color azul de gran tamaño con una apariencia a un fuego, Mizore se coloco delante para interceptarlo para anularlo.

 **BOOOOOOM.**

Fue lo unico que se escucho y una gran estela de humo se habia formado, los que estaban en el barco se preguntaban si los habian derrotado, y el personsl del cine ...seguia grabando por insistencia del direrctor diciendo cosas como _"con esto tendremos un gramy y un oscar de seguro"_ y otras cosas mas causando que la mayoria le saliera una gota en sus cabezas en la parte de atras. El humo se estaba despejando y dos de los adversarios se encontraban con daños menores pero se notaba que les habia afectado ,cuando el humo se desvanecio se podia obervar un mizore completamente quemado y chamuscado tendido de espalda en el suelo, los observadores estaban exepticos con esto ya que por lo que escucharon con sus armaduras podian bloquear todo tipo de jutsus pero para terminar en ese estado el ataque que lanzo el peliblanco tuvo que ser uno sin la necesidad de chakra, pero la pregunta que realmente importa era ¿ _si no uso chakra entonces que uso para su tecnica?._

 ** _Naruto:_** Bien- sacabdo del trance a todos los presentes incuyendo a sus ahora " _novias"_ \- si ya saben que no tienen oportunidad nos retiramos - girando su cabeza en direccion al barco y mandando un grito a los tripulantes- _SARPEN ENCEGUIDA QUE ESTE LUGAR VOLARA EN PEDASOS-_ _dicho eso todos sin preguntar se fueron alistando y sarparon ensaguida, se dio media vuelta y fijo su vista a las chicas -_ Sasuki-chan, Naruko-chan, Fuu-chan y Hina-chan ustedes vayan al barco yo las alcanso luego- _dando media vuelta mirando hacia Rouga y Fubuki ,comenzando a caminar en direccion a ellos pero alguien lo abraza por la espalda._

 ** _Naruko:_** Por favor..sniff...no te...sniff...arriesgues no quiero...sniff...que te pase nada.

 ** _Fuu:_** Ella tiene razon no tienes que hacerlo todo tu solo por algo somos un equipo ¿no?

 ** _Hinata:_** Es que todavia pienzas que no somos suficientemente fuertes.

 ** _Naruto_** : Si pensara eso no ubiera dejado que ustedes pelearan verdad, ademas no me gustaria que les pase algo si me descuido.-lo dijo con tono que detonaba tristeza.

 ** _Sayuri:_** Esta bien- _llamando la atencion de los demas-_ nos iremos al barco pero- _acercandose a Naruto y colocando su dedo indice de la mano derecha en su pecho-_ sera la ultima vez que nos excluyas de un combate, ¿te quedo claro?- _diciendolo en un tono de reproche._

 ** _Naruto:_** S...s...si...ya e..ent...ya entendendi Sayuri-chan, pero por favor no tan cerca- _diciendolo un poco sonrojado apartando la mirada._

 ** _Sayuri:_** ¿Uh?- _dirigendo su mirada mas abajo noto que su modesta pechonalidad hacia contacto con el pecho de Naruto-_ Kyaa- _haciendoce a un lado cubroendo sus pechos con ambos brasos con surostro como un tomate-_ c...coc...como sea es...espr...espero que no se te olvide ,vamonos chicas.

Diciendo esto las mencionadas decidieron ir en direccion al barco no sin antes por el camino fulminar con la mirada a Sayuri y esta pensaba que si las miradas mataran ubiera muerto unas 36 veces en el trayecto.

 ** _Fubuki:_** Y bien ya terminaste de parlotear con esas tontas.

 ** _Naruto:_** No te atrevas a insultarlas ,y si perdon por la demora.

 ** _Rouga:_** Sabes ahora que las veo mejor- _colocando una mirada de malicia -_ no se ven nada mal creo que le pedire a Doto-sama que me deje divertirme con ellas despues que acabe contigo.

 _ **Naruto** :_ ...Sabes- _su mirada estaba tapada con sus cabellos -_ pensaba hacerles una pequeña demostracion , **pero mejor los mato en este instante-** _diciendolo con una voz que detonaba una rabia que explotaria en cualquiermomento-_ mueran _ **Hadō#88: Hiryū Gekisoku Shinten Raihō-** juntando ambas manos para despues abrirlas en direccion a Rouga un rayo electrico de color azul se dirigia a gran velociadad ,emitiendo un rugido de dragon a medida que avanzaba._

 ** _BOOOOM._**

Todo el iceberg se desplomo y solo se podia ver relampagos y fuego en el lugar, ya despues de que el humo se dicipara pudieron ver en medio del frio mar una esfera de color negro que flotaba en este, lebito en direccion al barco y termino al frente de todos los individuos ,alarmandose tanto Naruko como las demas se colocaron en frente de esta esfera pensando que seria el enemigo pero...

 ** _Naruto:_** -empezando a desaserse la esfera - ¿Asi es como me reciben despues de que vengo de una explocion como esa?- _actuando como si estuviera triste_ \- pero que crueles- _aterrisando en el barco-_ y yo que me tome la molestia de sacar la basura y...- _no dijo nada mas por que fue tacleado por 5 chicas (_ sip Koyuki tambien) _y lo tumbaron._

Decir que todos los hombres del barco no estaban celosos seria mentir ,despues de todo estar rodeado de 5 bellesas no es muy comun. Despues de que las cosas se calmaran y de impedir de que mas de uno de los hombres intentara matar al peliblanco por suertudo, decidieron dirigir rumbo a tierra, no sin antes recibir una explicasion de lo ocurrido y Sandayu tuvo que decir la razon de este viaje. Koyuki se negaba a seguir grabando para que nadie saliera herido pero Naruto la convencio y gracias a el decidieron continuar. Una vez ya abajo del barco el equipo de filmacion se dirigio al siguiente lugar que seria la parte final de la pelicula,( _los que vieron la pelicula saben a que lugar me refiero asi que no me dare la paja de descrivirlo)_ unos 30 min. era lo que faltaba en tanto Koyuki estaba apartada del lugar dentro de una especie de tunel y Naruto aparecio a su lado.

 ** _Naruto:_** Koyuki-chan pasa algo- _llamanfo la atencion de esta-_ te noto desanimada.

 ** _Koyuki_** : Es que... los recuerdos que crei haber dejado en el olvido para estar tranquila regresaron de golpe tras lo sucedido- _empezando a acumular lagrimas-_ y tengo miedo de lo que pase- _abrazandose asi misma-_ no se...sniff...de que es capas mi tio...sniff...con tal de conquistar todo el lugar...sniff...para proclamarse lider de el sin ningun obtaculo...sniff...tengo miedo de..- _no pudo seguir hablando por que fue abrazada por Naruto._

 ** _Naruto:_** Todo saldra bien Koyuki-chan- _separandose un poco de ella y limpiandole las lagrimas con su mano izquierda_ \- mientras yo este aqui no habra nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte.

Koyuki en ese momento se sentia querida y protegida ,no queria separarse de el ,pero el momento no duro mucho por que sintieron el suelo temblar ,miraron en direccion contraria por donde entraron y pudienron ver una especie de tren mientras que las vias que estaban cubiertas por la nieve se derretian. Rapidamente Naruto tomo a Koyuki de manera nupcial y salio corriendo del lugar lo mas rapido que podia, el tren le pisaba los talones y no tubo mas opcion que la de flotar y aumentar la velocidad para no resultaran heridos, una vez alcanzaron a salir se hicieron a un lado del

tren a su izquierda.

De uno de los vagones salio el lider de los problemas en Yuki no Kuni _Doto_ , un tipo alto de cabello y ojos de color negro con una gabardina cubriendolo, y a su lado estaba Rouga mirando a Naruto con odio y sonriendole arrogantemente.

 ** _Doto:_** A pasado tiempo querida sobrina...que pasa no piensas darle un abraso a tu querido tio, ¿que no vez despues de tanto tiempo?

 ** _Koyuki:_** Ni aunque fueras el ultimo hombre el la tierra tendria pensado en darte un abrazo- _diciendolo con clara furia en sus palabras_

Doto tenia una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, pero se le borro en el momento en el que Naruto se coloco delante de Koyuki.

 ** _Doto_** : Y quien eres tu mocoso.

 ** _Naruto:_** Naruto Otsutsuki, y he venido a detenerte de una vez por todas y devolverle el puesto que le corresponde a Yuki-chan.- _despues de decir eso y de escuchar la nueva forma en que fue llamada el corazon de Koyuki se acelero demasiado._

 ** _Doto_** : Jajajajajaja... y un mocoso como tu cree poder vencerme.

 ** _Rouga:_** Doto-sama- _llamando la atencion de este-_ tenga cuidado este chiquillo es mas de lo que aparenta- _Doto le iba a preguntar por que pero es interrumpido por el peliblanco_.

 ** _Naruto:_** Por cierto Rouga- _llamando la atencion de este y compañia-_ donde quedo el otro ninja que estaba al lado tuyo- _la mirada de Rouga se endurecio y fulmino con la mirada a Naruto-_ ooooh asi tambien perecio ,y pensar que tu sobrevivirias ese ataque.

 ** _Rouga:_** Miserable...- _gruñendo de ira por recordar el como su compañera lo salvo a duras penas de ese devastador ataque._

 ** _Doto_** : Ahora que recuerdo ,¿no mencionaste que fueron arrinconados por un sujeto que utilizo una tecnica que no requeria el chakra?

 ** _Rouga:_** Asi es ,es el canalla que esta frente a nosotros- _apuntando asia Naruto-_ que no lo engañe su apariencia, es muy peligroso

 ** _Doto:_** Y dime Naruto ¿verdad?- _haciendo que el mencionado le prestara atencion-_ no te interesaria ¿formar parte de mi ejercito?, podras tener todo...

 ** _Naruto_** : Me rehuso- _interrumpiendo a Doto provocando que lanzara un bufido de molestia-_ si fuera por tener todo lo que quisiera lo ubiera conseguido desde hace tiempo sin ningun esfuerzo pero...- _haciendo una gran pausa dejando a los dos con algo de intriga-_ ¿que diversion habria si lo consiguiera todo de forma facil?, prefiero que las cosas salgan como tengan que salir.

Antes de que Doto reclamase por lo dicho por el peliblanco ,un grito se escucho en la cima de la colina que estaba en el lugar.

 ** _Sandayu:_** ¡KOYUKI-SAMAAAA!- _vestia un traje de samurai de color rojo (si mal no recuerdo creo que ese era el color) acompañado de una gran cantidad de soldados-_ defenderemos con nuestra vida a nuestra princesa y recuperaremos nustro hogar.

Todos se lansaron a la carga dando un grito de guerra.

 ** _Doto:_** Ha mas momestias, Rouga encargate.

 ** _Rouga:_** A la orden.

Apretando un boton en la ventana de los vagones del tren salen lo que parecen ser cañones y de estos salen numerosos shuriken para eliminar a los estorbor, pero antes de que llegaran unas personas se interpusieron en frente, las 4 novias de Naruto hicieron una serie de sellos a alta velocidad y gritaron _" **Hyoton:Tajuu kori heki** ( estilo de hielo: multiples muros de hielo)" ,_ todas las kunai y shuriken fueron detenidas por los muros sorprendiendo a los presentes por tal manipulacion del elemento.

 ** _Doto:_** Interesante su manipulacion del hielo es escepcional para hacer eso, pero...- _colocando una risa arrogante-_ ¿soportaran el triple?

Dicho eso una nueva lluvia de armas salio disparada, las muchachas crearon mas muros pero seguian disparando, parecia que no tendria fin, pero un grito desde el cielo.

 ** _Naru_** ** _to:_** _Hadō #31: Shakkahō_

Una bola roja de energia salio de la palma derecha que tenia extendida y el ataque fue dirigido a los vagones para despues.

 ** _BOOOOOOOM_**

A pesar de ser un ataque pequeño la explosion fue inmensa, varios de los vagones salieron volando por el ataque, pero en la turba que habia y por el humo Rouga tomo a Koyuki y corriendo lo mas rapido que podia se alejo de Naruto y compañia, Doto aprobecho la oprtunidad de escapar de igual manera. Despues de que el humo se disipara viendo los alrededores cayeron en cuenta en algo... Koyuki ya no estaba, en eso Naruto utiliza su capacidad sensorial para detectarla, la encuentra, pero se encontrava demasiado lejos.

 ** _Naruto:_** Todos, siganme aun podemos alcanzarlos si nos apresuramos.

Tras decir eso las chicas salieron en la direccion indicada por el peliblanco, cabe mencionar que el director seguia filmando y no queria perderse ningun detalle de los acontecimientos.

En la nave en la que se encontraba Doto iban rumbo al lugar donde se suponia estaba el tesoro de la familia.

 ** _Doto:_** Bien Koyuki - _la mencionada solo se mantenia quieta en su lugar-_ solo entregame el cristal hexagonal y todo terminara, prometo no hacerle daño a tus amigos si aceptas- _todo lo decia mientras sonreia como si nunca mintiese._

 ** _Koyuki:_** ¿Y tu crees que te voy a creer?, se que cuando te lo entregue te desaras de mi enseguida- _lo decia mientras lo miraba con desprecio_.

 ** _Doto:_** Parece que no quieres cambiar de opinio- _mirando a un lado aparecio Rouga-_ llevala a su celda talvez recapacite un poco con estar en ese lugar.

Koyuki fue llevada por el subordinado de Doto y la dejo en su celda. Paso un rato en la nave que sobrevolaba en direccion al lugar en el que estaba el tesoro de la familia Kasahana, pero a unos cuantos kilometros antes de llegar la nave se sacude con fuerza, Doto pide informe de los daños y de lo que ocurre y descubre que el peliblanco esta atacando desde afuera causando varios daños a la nave.

 ** _Doto:_** Maldito mocoso- _diciendolo con alho de molestia por su persistencia- Rouga traeme a Koyuki de inmediato._

Haciendo lo pedido fue en direccion a la celda de la mencionada, despues de un rato la trajo con las manos atadas en su espalda y antes de que hiciera algo Naruto aparece atrabesando el techo de la nave.

 ** _Naruto:_** Ahora si me has enfadado maldito- _diciendo eso mientras un aura de color azul lo rodeaba-_ esto se acaba aqui.- _diciendolo mientras empuñaba a zangetsu._

 ** _Doto:_** Si esto acaba... pero para ti.

En eso Doto le lanza un objeto a Koyuki y Naruto se puso en el camino pensando que era algun tipo de arma, en cuanto el objeto estaba cerca se incrusto en el pecho de Naruto, el ya sabia lo que era y antes de que Doto lo activara lanzo una bola de fuego haciendo volar en pedazos la zona en la que se encontraban, el peliblanco uso su cuerpo para proteger a Koyuki y salir de la nave para juntarse con las demas pero apenas salio su cuerpo se paralizo por completo haciendo que este cayera de forma pesada junto con Koyuki, Naruto de alguna forma logro recomponerse en el aire para poder caer de la forma menos dolorosa posible, logro frenar parte de su caida gracias a su manejo con el reiatsu y pudo caer de pie.

 ** _Naruto_ :** Demonios.

 ** _Koyuki:_** Que ocurre Naruto-kun - _biendolo de forma preocupada mientras las demas chicas llegaban al lugar._

 ** _Naruto:_** Es este aparato- _señalando lo que tiene en el pecho-_ me imposibilita el poder usar chakra y me debilito bastante aun no me acostumbro totalmente al reiatsu para poder usarlo sin cansarme demasiado.

 ** _Doto_** : Pareces que sabes lo que hace mi invento- _mostrandoce frente al grupo acompañado de miles de ninjas con la misma armadura que los proteje de los jutsus-_ pero eso que tienes es especial- _sonriendo de manera maliciosa._

 ** _Naruko:_** A que te refieres con eso- _dicendo eso un poco asustada._

 ** _Doto:_** Me refiero a...- _sacando una especie de control con un boton rojo-_ esto- _precionando dicho boton._

Despues de eso Naruto lanzo un grito de agonia por que el artefacto le estaba dando descargas electricas y drenando su chakra, las chicas no sabian que hacer se sentian inutiles en ese momento, no podian hacer nada para que su querido peliblanco dejara de sufrir.

 ** _Doto_** : Solo entregame el cristal hexagonal y terminare con el sufrimiento de tu amigo.

Koyuki al no tener opcion se dirigio hacia Doto mostrando el dichoso cristal.

 ** _Naruto:_** Koyuki...aarrg...no lo...aaarrgh...a...hagas- _diciendolo de forma entrecortada por el dolor que sentia._

 ** _Koyuki:_** Pero si no lo hago seguiras sufriendo...y no quiero que...- _no pudo seguir por que vio a Naruto levantarse aun con todo el dolor que sentia._

 ** _Naruto:_** No...permitire que...te rindas...asi...de facil.- _lo decia sonriendo aun con todo el dolor que sentia ocasionando que Koyuki soltara unas cuantas lagrimas._

 ** _Doto:_** Sabes que mocoso- _diciendolo de manera fastidiada llamando la atencion de los demas-_ empiezas a ser un clavo en mi zapato asi que- _mostrando el mismo control-_ muere- _apretando el boton._

 ** _BOOOOOOOOM_**

Una explocion en donde estaba Naruto, las chicas se preocuparon por esto y iban a entrar a la cortina de humo, pero se pezo a mostrar una silueta, pensaron que solo estaria lastimado por lo cerca de la explocion pero nafa las preparo para lo que vieron. Ahi estaba Naruto igual parado von toda la ropa en la parte superior destrosada y parte de sus pantalones, pero eso no era lo que les helo la sangre, lo que las paralizo y aterro era el hecho de que Naruto tenia un agujero en su pecho, la que quedo mas aterrada fue Kuyoki por que ella pudo ver los ojos sin vida de Naruto y el como caia de forma pesada al suelo.

 ** _Las Chicas:_** _N..NA...NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.- fue el grito desgarrador de las amigas del peliblanco._

Koyuki fue la unica en reaccionar y se dirigio hacia el cuerpo sin vida del peliblanco, cuando se arrodillo y lo vio de serca sus ojos se abrieron con terror al verlo inmovil en ese estado.

En ese momento sintieron una sed de sangre proveniente del grupo de kunoichis, con Naruko y Fuu se cubrireron con sus mantos de chakra ensangrentados Fuu con 5 colas y Naruko con 6 colas, con Sayuri formo un _Susano'o_ de la cintura para arriba ( _para que se hagan una idea es el susano'o de cuando sasuke ataca la cumbre de los 5 kages)_ y con Hinata fue rodeada por un manto de chakra de color vardoso claro y 6 Gudoudamas aparecieron en su espalda. Segadas por la ira cargaron con todo hacia Doto pero este desaparecio y los soldados fueron a atacarlos, fue una completa masacre aunque los ataques de chakra les afectaba poco los golpes ficicos los destrosaban, estubieron masacrando por mas de 15 min. y parecia no acabarse, en una emboscada lograron colocarle los supresores de chakra a las chicas que poco se fueron debilitando.

 ** _Koyuki_** : Por...sniff...por favor...sniff...Naruto- kun - _mirando el cuerpo de mencionado-_ tu no...sniff...no puedes...no puedes morir de esta...sniff...de esta forma- _levanto su mirada por un grito y vio como las chicas estaban siendo golpeadas y a duras penas podian mantenerse de pie-_ por favor- _derramando mas lagrimas-_ Naruto-kun...sniff...SALVANOS NARUTO-KUN.

Ese ultimo grito resono en el subconciente de Naruto, haciendo que se viera su cuerpo flotando en un espacio negro.

 ** _Naruto_** : Quien es...escucho a alguien- _se la imagen de Koyuki llorando descontrolafamente a un lado de Naruto dandole la espalda a este-_ me llama... alguien me esta llamando- _escuchando los gritos de pena Koyuki y de dolor de Sayuri, Naruko, Hinata y Fuu_ \- levantate - _se enfoca el agujero en el pecho( la escena es igual a la de bleach para que se imaginen , que me da peresa explicar mucho)-_ tengo que levantarme- _presionando su mano derecha contra el suelo en un intento de levantarse liberando reiatsu de color negro mientras escuchaba los gritos de las demas-_ tengo que hacerlo...yo...yo- _parandose totalmente, pero con el pelo mas largo y sus ojos de color azul opaco-_ **yo las protegere-** _despues de eso surostro es cubierto por la misma energia llamando la tencion de todos los presentes._

Koyuki al sentir la brisa extraña que soplo miro hacia atras y lo que vio la dejo sin habla, el peliblanco por el que estaba llorando estaba de pie pero su apsriencia era distinta, la parte del pecho, en el agujero salian unas lineas rojas que extendian al lado derecho e izquierdo del pecho, tanto sus pies como sus manos enla parte de los dedos tenia unas especie de garras y en las muñecas y tobillos tenia lo que parecia una especie de pelaje de color rojo, azul y amarillo pero su cabeza fue lo que le espanto, pareciera la forma de un craneo humano con las mismas lineas rojas cruzando en lo que vendria a ser sus ojos, en la parte superior de la cabeza tenia un par de cuernos largos y en la parte frontal derecho e izquierdo tenia lo que parecian orejas de zorro.

 ** _Naruto Hollow:_ GrRrRrRrRrRr**

 ** _Koyuki:_** Eh?

En eso Doto y Rouga aparecen a unos cuantos metros de lo que creian un demonio

 ** _Rouga:_** Esto debe de ser una broma- _sonando nervioso por la nueva apsriencia del mocoso-_ se supone que deberias estar muerto, nadie se levantaria de una herida como esa- _señalando con el dedo de su mano derecha el agujero en el pecho de Naruto -_ tu...que rayos eres.

En un rapido movimiento desaparecio de la vista de todos y aparecio en la sima de un acantilado con las chicas a un lado de el, se acerco a Sasuki y las demas y les arranco los aparatos supresores de chakra, despues de eso desaparecio y aparecio enfrente de Doto y sus aliados.

 ** _Naruto Hollow:_ GrRrRrRrRrRrRrRgGrgrRg**

 ** _Doto:_** Acaso no puedes hablar o que- _tratando de sonar desafiante pero tenia tanto miedo como los demas._

 _ **Naruto Hollow:** _**GrAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa-** _dio un rugido expulsando una gran cantidad de reiatsu de color rojo._

Todos se cubrieron por tal cantidad de energia liberada, en eso ven que Naruto Hollow se inclina un poco hacia adelante y de los se crea una especie de esfera de color rojo claro y cada vez se hacia mas grande, una vez que parecio haber terminado de acumular energia la lanza directamente hacia Doto que a duras penas y logro esquivarlo lo mismo Rouga. Cuando el haz de luz termino viero la destruccion ocasionda por ese unico ataque, todo el ejercito de Doto fue reducido a nada, ni rastro de ellos quedaba Rouga estaba haciendo una serie de sellos pero de la nada su brazo derecho es sostenido Rouga giro su cabeza con miedo y ahi estaba el y de un momento a otro su brazo fue arrancado de su cuerpo, Rouga se retorcia de dolor por la perdida de su extremidad, lo siguiente fue lo que se denominaria un palisa deminaca, levantando a Rouga sujetandolo del cabello lo lanzo al cielo y con rapidos movimientos le lanzo una lluvia patadas y golpes.

Con las chicas.

 ** _Sayuri:_** Ese tipo de presencia- _lo decia algo inquieta._

 ** _Naruko:_** Por que tomo esa apariencia y esa forma - _lo decia con unas cuantas lagimas en sus ojos._

 ** _Hinata:_** No hay duda de ello- _diciendolo con tono de triste._

 ** _Fuu:_** Es la apariencia de un hollow.

 **Continuara**

 **por fiiiiiin termine este capitulo, me salieron canas verdes por pensar en como desarrollar este tipo de encuentros y sucesos, tratare de subir mas seguido si puedo, si el trabajo me lo permite pero bueno, ya lo termine y eso es lo que importa asi que se despide Oumashirosaki97**

 **Matane**


	6. chaper 6

**Buenos dias tardes o noches mis lectores, como veran cambie la forma en la que escribi la razón me equivoco menos de esta forma, les voy avisando desde ya que ire subiendo capitulos cada dos semanas de cualquiera de mis tres historias, si hoy es jueves de dos jueves mas sale otro capitulo de estas series. Ya los estoy entreteniendo mucho, sin mas que decir empecemos con el capitulo.**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _La caida Doto, explicaion de la transformacion de hollow, los compromisos, el regreso a Konoha con una sorpresa_**

Las muchachas estaban con diferentes reacciones aterradas, intrigadas y confundidas. No era posible que un segador de almas se pueda convertirse en un _Hollow_ , no habia credito a lo que sus ojos presenciaban, y lo peor es que parecia que actuaba por instinto, destruyendo todo y atacando sin misericordia. Almenos eso era lo que pensaban ya que si fuera como los demas que se habian encontrado en su viaje no las habria rescatado de sus atacantes.

Pero...como es que Naruto-kun se haya convertido en un _Hollow_ , no comprendo como- _era la duda que_ _Sayuri, y no era la unica todas estaban igual de confundidas, pero la que tenia una mirada de tristeza absoluta era Koyuki._

(Por querer protegernos...por pedirle que me ayudara contra mi tío el...) _eran los pensamientos de la princesa de la nieve por ver a su amado en un estado de furia y descontrol destruyendo todo a su paso._

 _ **Creo que puedo responder sus dudas-** hablo una voz haciendo eco en el lugar atras de las chicas._

Se formo un circulo con forma de telaraña y de este se abre un portal, saliendo de el aparece una figura que las chicas a excepción de Koyuki conocian.

¡Shinigami-sama!- _fue la respuesta en eco que dieron sorprendiendo a la nueva integrante del grupo._

 _ **Puedo responder la duda del por que el aspecto actual de Naruto-kun-** respondio la diosa._

Enserio, sabe que es lo que le ocurre a Naruto-kun- _decia desesperadamente Koyuki._

 _ **Veran, esto ocurrio 2 meses despues de que salieran de Konoha, en un poblado entre Amegakure y Kusagakure [** Nota autor: __Ni me pregunten si la localizacion es correcta solo lo escribo por inventar, no se si hay algun poblado o siquiera existe, ya aclarado eso sigamos con la historia **] Naruto al poder percibir el reiatsu y ustedes no fue en solitario ya que el Hollow enemigo era uno fuera de serie-** cuando dijo eso las chicas se asustaron._

Como que fuera de serie- _dijo Fuu_

 _La diosa de la muerte fijo su vista en la masacre que provocaba la criatura en el campo de batalla- **Realmente no se cual es la razón, pero el Hollow que combatio tenia un aspecto similar al que tiene Naruto en este momento-** cuando dijo eso las chicas se espantaron- **si no hubiera usado el "Bankai" dudo que saliera victorioso pero no pense que a ese precio-** decia con un tono que reflejaba tristeza._

A que se refiere- _dijo dudosa de Sayuri._

 _ **Cuando lo derroto y me invoco para poder examinar al "especimen", lo pude identificar como uno de mis antiguos comandantes de alto rango desaparecido hace 43 años, y la sorpresa fue que no solo se combirtio en un Hollow ordinario-** cada palabra que daba causaba mas intriga en las chicas- **su proceso fue tal que por poco y llegaba a la cuspide su evolución.**_

Como que evolución- _dijo Naruko._

 _ **No se como pero por poco completa lo que Naruto es ahora...un. . . . . "Vasto Lorde"**._

Como que un Vasto Lorde, que es eso- _dijo Hinata con cara de preocupación._

 ** _La etapa Vasto Lorde es la cuspide la evolución en los Hollow, es de por si superior a la tecnica de resurrección que unos pocos de estos alcansan, aunque me intriga que no haya dañado este lugar en el rato en el que hemos conversado._**

Naruto-kun todabia esta dentro- _dijo de forma inmediata Koyuki-_ aun en ese estado... el esta luchando para no perder el control, aun después de tranformarse salvo a las chicas cuando estaban en problemas- _cuando dijo eso la diosa de la muerte alzo una ceja por lo dicho._

 _ **Si lo que dices es cierto puede que tenga una posibilidad de que vuelva a la normalidad, pero eso depende de que pueda ganar el control de forma voluntaria-** dicho eso las chicas quedaron extrañadas de a lo que se referia, iban a preguntar pero el estruendo de algo les llamo la atencion._

Miraron al cielo y este se empezó a quebrar de a poco, las chicas no sabian que era lo que pasaba, pero la mirada de furia de Shinigami no daba buena señal. De la grieta del cielo que estaba de forma vertical salio una mano de color blanco que tiraba de la grieta como si fuera una manta, cuando la mano dio un tiro final se mostro a un enorme ser der color negro con pies igualmente de color blanco, un hueco en el centro de su cuerpo y una mascara igualmente blanca revelando una nariz puntiaguda y unos ojos entre color blanco con border rojos.

Qu...Qu...Que demonios es eso- _dijo Sayuri algo imprecionda y aterrada con la criatura que estaban viendo, para despues recibir una sola palabra._

 _ **Menos Grande-** dijo Shinigami para que despues de que saliera el primero de la grieta lo siguieran otros Menos acompañados de varios Hollow de diferentes tamanos y formas._

Naruto se percato de las presencias y miro en la dirección por donde salian los Hollow para abalanzarse en el aire y atacar a los invasores a sosorpresa y terror de las novias de Naruto.

 **Mundo interno**

Naruto abrio los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba en su mundo interno, lo unico que recordaba era un intenso dolor cuando estaba peleando con Doto y despues se volvio todo negro.

Como...Como llegue aqui- _dijo Naruto un tanto confuso hasta que alguien le hablo._

 **Ya a PasAdo un TiEmpo DesDE Que nOs VimOS 王 ( _Ō :Rey)-_** _dijo una voz que Naruto reconocio de inmediato despues de la pelea que tuvo con ese Hollow irregular a estado escuchando esa voz._

Tu..- _dijo Naruto con algo de odii en su voz despues de todo no es normal que el odio con el que habia acabado y asimilado para controlar el poder del Kyubi se presente con una nueva apariencia ( **misma que el hollow de ichigo pero con la apariencia de**_ **Naruto** )- que quieres ahora, desde que derrote a ese Hollow no has parado de molestar.

 **JEjeejE No tE PrEOcUpeS EsTa veZ No VenGO A FAstiAr-** _decia este con una sonrrisa arrogante en su rostro._

¿Entonces las otras veces eso hacias?- _pregunto Naruto con su puño en alto y con una vena en su cabeza por lo dicho._

 **PuEde SeR, Pero AhOra teNgo uNa prOpuESta QUe haCerTe-** _dijo este extrañando al peliblanco._

Y por que deberia de escucharte- _diji el rubio serio con los brazos cruzados._

 **Te Lo diRE de EstA foRMA, Te trAnSFormAsTe En lA uLTimA FaSE de LOs HOlloW y ArrAsAsTE coN lOS hoMbrEs de DOtO-** _dijo este sorprendieno y asustando a Naruto-_ **Y JuSTo AhOra AParECIo uNa HorDa dE MeNoS y VARios HollOW** **lA cUal EstAs EnfrENtanDo En eSTe MoMENto-** _dijo el Naruto Hollow descolocando al Naruto normal._

No puedo perder el tiempo tengo que salir de aqui y ayudar a las chicas, ellas no pueden con Hollow de clase media ni mucho menos hablar de varios menos- _decia alterado el portador de Zangetsu._

 **EntOncEs, qUE dIcEs, ¿AcEptAs mI PRopUesTa?**

Naruto no sabia si aceptar o no pero no tenia tiempo que perder, las chicas en este momento estaban en peligro y el le dijo que se habia convertido en hollow y estaba contra la orda de que se aproximaba, no tenia otra opcion.

Bien que es lo que ofreces.

 **Mundo real**

Las cosas eran algo complicadas, la mayoria de los Hollow se concentraban en el transformado Naruto mientras que unos cuantos iban en dirección donde estaban Shinigami y las demás, los mas debiles iban con Doto para poder devorarlo pero este los mataba... a duras penas.

Demonios que es lo que podemos hacer- _dijo de forma frustrada Sayuri al no poder hacer nada._

 _( **Creo que les dare eso para que puedan ayudar se ve que se preocupan mucho por Naruto-kun) Chicas acerquense-** penso y dijo Shinigami mientras que las chicas hacian lo pedido._

 ** _Hachigyō Sōgai (八爻双崖, Ocho Capas, Dos Dimensiones)_**

Dijo con voz fuerte y clara Shinigami, alrededor de las chicas y de la misma entidad que la invoco se levanto una especie de barrera de color amarillento de unos 9 metros de alto y de unos 6 metros cuadrados, cuando la energia choco arriba se formo una especie de techo de un templo y la barrera se volvio invisible.

Que...Que fue eso- _dijo Hinata impresionada por lo que vio._

 _ **Uni de mis barreras mas poderosas de mis artes kidō, esta barrera nos aisla de todo lo que sea del exterior y borra nuestra presencia de las personas con las que sienten nuestra energia, ahora la razón por la que nos dejamos en este lugar espara otorgarles los poderes de un segador de almas-** explico y dijo la deidad dejando sin habla a las mujeres frente a ellas- __**vi el deseo que tienen de ayudar a su compañero y novio y creo que se merecen poder pelear a su lado, tu Koyuki-** la mencionada respondio con un "hai"- **aunque no seas una kunoichi podras protejer este lugar y a las personas que amas con los poderes que te otorgare, siempre y cuando no los uses con fines egoistas-** dijo esta a Koyuki que miraba sin poder creer lo que le decian._

Con tal de proteger a mis amigos, a mi pueblo y tambien...a Naruto-kun...espero ser digna de lo que me ofrece Shinigami-Sama- _respondio Koyuki con determinación y cariño para proteger lo que ella aprecia._

 _ **Muy bien, ustedes cuatro cual es su respuesta-** dijo la diosa de ka muerte mirando a las kunoichi._

Si es para proteger a la persona que amamos y nuestros amigos aceptamos recibir esos poderes- _respondieron las cuatro sin duda y con mucha confianza._

 ** _Bien tambien les hare entrega de sus "Zampakutou" correspondientes a excepción de ti Naruko-chan ya que tienes a_** **_Tessaiga pero igualmente te dare la capacidad de moldear reiatsu-_** dicho eso la primera en recibir su primera espada fue Koyuki seguida de Sayuri, después Fuu y por ultimo Hinata- **_el nombre de sus Zampakutou tendran que descubrirlo ustedes mismas ya que son sus dueñas_ \- **las que tenian sus espadas de reiatsu asintieron en afirmación- **_Naruko ven un momento-_ ** la mencionada se alejo del grupo y se distanciaron de las demas- **_dime ¿sabes cual es el requisito para poder controlar tu estada al 100%?-_ ** pregunto la diosa y esta niega con la cabeza- _**supongo que Naruto no te lo dijo por que implica que una de las dos desaparesca**._

Que quiere decir con eso- _dijo la rubia inquieta por lo que escucho._

 _ **El requisito para poder controlar a Tessaiga es que o sea un demonio o mitad demonio, en tu caso tienes que acoplarte con Kuybi y convertirte en una kitsune, el precio, Kurami desapareceria en el proceso-** dicho eso asusto a Naruko obtener el control de su arma con el sacrificio de su ahora amiga no queria- **sin embargo puedo solicionar eso-** cuando dijo eso confundio a la rubia._

¿Como lo haria _?- pregunto la rubia con coletas._

 ** _Asi_**

Despues de decir eso coloco su mano en donde estaba el sello que contenia a Kurami y Naruko empezo a sentir un dolor inconmensurable y comenzo a gritar, cosa que dicho grito llamo la atención de las chicas que estaban conversando. Lo que vieron las dejo atonitas, una capa de chakra rojizo se formo alrededor de Naruko y una porcion de esta se separo y cayo al suelo, despues la capa que envolvia a Naruko se comenzo a compactar en el cuerpo de esta y sus rasgos empezaron a cambiar su rubio cabello crecio hasta taparle las orejas y dos mechones de estos se abultaron en su cabeza formando ¿orejas de zorro? despues su vista se fue a la parte posterior de Naruko ( _osea su espalda baja)_ y de esta salieron nueve esponjosas, rubias y sedosas colas re zorro. Despues se fijaron en la masa de chakra que habia en el suelo, comenzo a ganar tamaño y forma, primero se formaron pies y piernas, luego cadera tronco y hombros, despues brazos muñecas y manos y al final la cabeza, comenzo a solidficarse y comenzo crecerle cabello y ¿orejas y colas? pero a diferencia de Naruko el cabello era de color rojo escarlata.

Una vez termino de formarse quedo una joven de unos atributos iguales a Naruko y si no fuera por su color de pelo y ojos seria la gemela de Naruko por el hecho que se veia casi igual, la diferencia, una tenia coletas y la otra no. La pelirroja estaba en el suelo inconciente y... desnuda.

 **Mmmm que paso-** _decia Kurami recobrando el sentido-_ **estaba dentro del sello pero-** _derrepente se da cuenta de algo... no esta en el sello y estaba sin ropa...a y estaba con forma humana-_ **PERO QUE DEMONIOS PASO.**

 _ **Calma Kurami no tienes que desesperarte tanto-** le dijo una voz a espaldas de la bijuu de nueve colas que se dio vueltas dandose cuenta que estaba frente a la diosa de la Muerte- **en este momento te he sacado del sello como es uno que se relaciona con mi invocación para lograrlo no me fue dificil sacarte de él.**_

 **Eetooo gracias Shinigami-sama, cierto que paso con Naruko-chan-** _dijo y queria saber que paso con su jinchuriki._

 _ **A si que ¿Naruko-chan?, te has encariñado con ella tal parece-** fue lo que dijo Shinigami al darse cuenta en como Kyubi llamo a su contenedor, haciendo que esta se sonrojara por ello- **y respondiendo a tu pregunta se esta recuperando alla-** dijo esta al apuntarle con el dedo la dirección en la que estaba y de forma dicimulada le coloco una yukata para que no se avergonzara y reirse de la reacción que tendria si se daba cuenta._

Naruko estaba de rodillas recuperando el aliento por lo que hizo Shinigami, no sabia por que pero se sentia diferente. Derrepente sintio una mano apoyanda en su homabro y que la sujeto tratando de lebantarla, elevo un poco la vista y vio a una pelirroja con ojos rojos y pupilas rasgadas con orejas de zorro.

Ku...¿kurami?- _fue la pregunta algo dudosa pensando que era una ilusión._

 **A quien mas esperabas-** _dijo con el tono de siempre provocando que Naruko de forma inprevista la abraze empieze a llorar._

Que bueno... pense que...sniff... no queria que desaparecieras solo...sniff... por poder controlar mi espada... sniff ...que bueno- _decia entre sollosos sorprendiendo a la bijuu no penso que la chiquilla la estimara una vez que le tuviera cariño._

 **Ya ya deja de llorar quedamos de acuerdo en que no lo harias de nuevo-** _le dijo la bijuu separandose de ella y secando una de sus lagrimas._

Pero todo ese momento se acabo cuando una explosion de reiatsu se sintio en el lugar transpasando la barrera y desestavilizandola, las miradas se posaron en el causante y era nada menos que Naruto, era rodeado por una densa cantidad de reiatsu de color azul, negro, rojo y amarillo para sorpresa de todos.

 **Con Naruto Mundo Interno**

Estas bromeando ¿cierto?- _pregunto dudoso por lo que habia escuchado._

 **Ni unA piSCa dE BroMA Ni qEu Nada, EstOy TrAtaNdo dE tRaeR unA SolUciON A La siTuaCiON AcTUal yTu ¿DUdaS?-** _dijo Hollow Naruto un poco ofendido._

Esta bien esta bien, te creere, pero no se como le haras para ayudarme si estas aqui- _dijo Naruto aun con duda._

 **Yo te puedo explicar como-** _hablo una voz que Naruto conocia bien._

Zangetsu-ōsan- _dijo el rubio_

 **jE Asi Que DesIDiSte VenIr DesPueS dE qUe DijiSTE QuE YO mE HarIa CaRgo** \- _dijo este de forma algo irritada._

 **No es momento para caprichos y lo sabes-** _dijo Zangetsu recibiendo un chasquido del Hollow_ **-te ayudare a que tu control se extienda unos minutos más para que puedas acabar con los enemigos, estate preparado para cuando recuperes la conciencia.**

Bien, tu dices- _dijo Naruto desenfundando su espada._

 **Je nO HaY dE OtRA-** _dijo el Hollow tambien desenfundando a ¿Zangetsu? para sorpresa del peliblanco de Naruto-_ **nO haGas PreGunTas En uN MoMentO coMo EstE-** _dijo este para despues concentranse en lo que hacian para luego lanzar un grito tremendo._

 _H **A** A **A** A **A** A **A** A **A** A **A** A **A** A **A** A **A** A **A** A **A** A **A** A **A** A **A** A **A** A **A** A **A** A **A** A_

Fue el grito de ambos mientras desprendian su reiatsu a niveles desmesurados.

 **Mundo real**

La cantidad de energia liberada era demasiado, tanto que los Hollow mas débiles se destruian con su sola presencia. Naruto extendio su brazo derecho con la palma abierta como si esperara algo, la respuesta llego finalmente cuando la Zampakuto de el llego a su mano para después colocarla frente a él y con su otro brazo sosteniendo el antebrazo derecho ( **misma posición que toma ichigo cuando hace por primera vez el Bankai** ), despues de un rato quedo en esa posición hasta que...

 ** _BANKAI (挽回 )_**

Despues de que dijera eso una luz lo envolvio, las chicas y Shinigsmi tuvieron que taparse los ojos y los Hollow se alejaron por el viento que generaba el individuo.

Una vez que el viento y las luz sesaron y el polvo se hubiera retirado ahi estaba Naruto con un traje diferente al de antes y con una espada diferente, pero lo que sorprendio mas, aparte de su aplastante reiatsu era su mascara, solo cubria su rostro y parte de la cabeza superior llegando hasta la mitad de ella, tenia dor ranuras en donde vendrian a ser los ojos, un pequeño relieve en donde es la nariz, dos lineas que van desde la parte superior de la cabeza hasta el menton de color entre rojo y marron y tenia dos lineas en vertical en donde vendrian a ser las mejillas en el rostro y en la cabeza sobresalian dos cuernos. Lo que llevaba como atuendo era una especie de Haori en la parte superior, la diferencia era, que era ajustado en el cuerpo y cuando llegaba en al cintura se extendia como si fuera una capa y al final de esta tenia forma como si fueran llamas, en la parte de los brazos era ajustado en el antebrazo y se holgaba un poco del codo hasta la muñeca con el mismo diseño en forma de llamas, y lo que tenia como pantalon era el conjunto con el Haori unos pantalones anchos en toda regla, y usaba sus sandalias ninja pero de color negro. La parte del pecho en donde estaba el cuello en "V" tenia los bordes de color rojo y la parte baja en el reverso del traje era de color rojo ( **autor nota: si no tienen imaginación es la misma ropa de ichigo en bankai solo que con el borde de este de color rojo y con las sandalias ninja, ya aclarado eso sigamos con la historia)**.

 **BiEn, VamOs a LimPiAr la BasURa-** _lo dijo con una voz distorcionada levandando su espada y acumulando un monton de reiatsu negro con bordes rojos-_ **DesApaReScAn... GETSUGA TENSHO-** _agitando su espada con un poder devastador arraso con todos los Hollow a su paso incluyendo los Menos._

Las chicas vieron el nuevo cambio y se sorprendieron un monton por la apariencia que tenia y por el despliegue de poder que mostraba, eliminaba a los enemigos de una forma demasiado sencilla. Estubo eliminando a los Hollow por al menos 4 minutos hasta que atraveso al ultimo, luego de eso desaparecio del cielo perdiendose de vista temporalmente, Sayuri fue quien lo encontro cuando lo señalo en un lado del frio suelo pareciendo que estuviese viendo algo, la respuesta llego cuando este estiro el brazo sujetando algo del suelo para cuando lo levanto se mostro a un polvoso Doto inconciente, probablemente por el tremendo ataque hecho con anterioridad, lo sujeto de la parte posterior de la ropa por el cuello y aparecio en frente de la barrera, acto siguiente Shinigami desace la barrera y Naruto avanza hasta estar frente a ella.

 _Naruto se para frente a ella y se quita su mascara-_ Hola Shini-chan, a pasado un tiempo sin vernos jiji- _fue lo primero que dijo el peliblanco sacandole una risita a la diosa y unas gotas a las chicas por el cambio de actitud tan repentino._

 _ **Aun despues de obtener mas poder no cambias para nada Naruto-kun** \- dijo la diosa entre risas_ _la diosa._

Ni aunque fuera un demonio cambiaria mi personalidad- _dijo Naruto, pero la presensia de otra persona llamo la atención de este-_ por otro lado, ¿quien es ella? _\- fue la pregunta viendo a la peliroja._

 **Ooo vamos no puedo creer que no reconoscaz a la bijū mas poderosa de todos-** _dijo Kurami fingiendo estar dolida._

¿¡Eh!?. . . . . Ku-kuku-Ku-Ku-¿KURAMI?- _dijo casi gritando por la sorpresa de ver a la bijū fuera de Naruko, en eso la empieza a buscar y cuando la ve... se sonrojo por su apariencia._

Na-Na-Naruto-kun, me alegro de que estes bien- _dijo Naruko algo nerviosa por la forma en que la miraba._

Naruko-chan, que fue lo... por que esa... eh ...ah... es un henge ¿cierto?- _dijo para después balbucear palabras sin sentido y por ultimo preguntar._

Pfff, jajajajajajajajaja deberias ver tu cara jajajajaja no tiene precio jajajajajaaj- _fue lo que dijo en carcajadas Sayuri por la reacción de Naruto en su rostro y no era la unica, Hinata, Fuu y Shinigami tambien se aguantaban las ganas de reirse y en menor medida Naruko._

Despues de explicar lo que sucedio para el aspecto actual de Naruko y el por que Kurami estaba afuera de su sello Naruto se relajo mas aunque aun no asimilaba lo que ocurrio, pero en parte era bueno, no tendria que pedirle a Kurami que se sacrificara para el dominio de Tessaiga una cosa menos de la que preocuparse. En eso se escucha un sonido como de quegidos y en el suelo estaba Doto, que Naruto dejo en el suelo eventualmente, este se estaba despertando y vio que estaba frente al mocoso causante de sus problemas y a sus compañeras.

Y bien miserable, que es lo que tienes que decir al respecto por tus actos- _le dijo de forma muy enojada Naruto._

Je, que que tengo que decir, nada aun no me han derrotado, no crean que por que venciste a mis hombres cantes victoria tan pronto- _decia Doto con la misma sonrisa arrogante-_ mientras siga con vida Koyuki no podre estar tranquilo hasta obtener el trono- _lo dijo mientras se alejaba para poder car un jutsu pero._

Ya fue suficiente- _la que hablo fue Koyuki mientras mostraba un rostro cullos cabellos lo tapaban, de repente el aire se enfrio mas de lo que estaba, la Zampakutou que esta sostenia comenzo a brillar un poco hasta que ella dijo unas palabras-_ _ **Mae, Sode no Shirayuki (舞え, 袖白雪 :Baila, Nieve blanca que envuelve)** \- despues de decir eso coloco su espada frente a ella y comezo a girarla, lentamente la espada fue torneandose de un color tan blanco como la nieve misma, tanto la hoja como el mango y la guardia y de la parte de mango sale un delgado cordel del mismo color, la hoja tambien se alarga unos pocos centimetros- _esta vez no dejare que dañes a mi pueblo de nuevo Tío, asi que, esta es la despedida- _cuando dijo eso Doto comenzo a temer por su vida por el tono de voz que uso pero ya no podia escapar-_ ** _Some no mai, Tsukishiro(初の舞・月白,Primera Danza, Luna Blanca)-_** _despues de decir eso Koyuki que estaba frente a Doto lanza un tajo al aire provocando que alrededor de este se forme un circo de color blanco para que este salga un pilar de luz hacia al cielo, Doto intento escapar pero de un segundo a otro el pilar se congelo en un santiamen para despues este se destroze pieza por pieza quedando nada mas que polvo de hielo._

¿Ya...acabo?- _fue la pregunta de Koyuki por lo que hizo._

Si- _dijo Naruto acercandose a abrazarla por la espalda-_ ya todo acabo Yuki-chan- _le dijo de manera tierna y segura para que despues Koyuki se diera vuelta y lo abrazara de frente comenzando a llorar._

Despues de que las cosas se calmaran y que Shinigami se despidiera de las chicas y recibiera un gracias de parte ee Naruto por protegerlas, se fueron a reunir con Sandayu y los productores de la película, les cayo una gota por la cien cuando se dieron cuenta que todo habia sido filmado hasta el ultimo detalle y el director lloraba por que su pelicula estaria en taquilla por meses. De forma discreta Naruto abrazo a Koyuki para sorpresa y sonrojo de esta para unos segundos despues separarse de ella, de forma instintiva se llevo la mano al collar que tenia solo para darse cuenta que no estaba, miro por todas partes para ver si lo podia encontrar solo para ver a un Naruto en las lejanias mostrandole en una mano el collar hexagonal. Koyuki lo siguio para que se lo entregara pero este usaba cada cierto tiempo el _"Sonido"_ una tecnica de paso veloz que usan los arrancar segun le explico Shinigami. Cuando Koyuki lo alcanso por fin vio que Naruto estaba frente a el pedestal en donde se supone esta el arma de Yuki no Kuni.

Naruto-kun que es lo que pretendes hacer- _fue lo que dijo casi gritando al mencionado._

Me di cuenta de algoYuki-chan- _dijo el rubio extrañando a su novia-_ tu y Doto creian que lo que habia aqui seria un arma para su pueblo, pero... lo hay aqui es mejor que eso- _cuando dijo eso coloco el cristal en la ranura y el lugar comenzo a temblar completamente._

Koyuki penso que se habia vuelto loco como consecuencia de haberse trabsformado, pero su opinion cambio cuando el hielo se empezo a derretir y las flores empezaron a emerger como por arte de magia en todo Yuki no kuni para sorpresa y alegria de la Daimao del pais.

E...Esto es..- _no podia salir de su asombro por lo que estaba presenciando pero su novio termino la frase._

Es un generador de calor, el regalo y legado que te dejo tu padre para que el pueblo pueda tener la vida mas prospera de la que todos podran recordar- _decia el canoso mientras se colocaba al lado de Koyuki abrazandola desde su hombro con brazo._

No se habian dado cuenta de que habian sido seguidos por Sandayu y el resto del equipo al darse cuenta de que la prinseca saliera corriendo sin explicasion, el director decidio filmar este ultimo desenlace gustandole el como habia terminado su, como el diria, obra maestra, para despues de cortar de forma definitiva y comenzar a aplaudir seguido de los demas llamando la atención de los dos individuos.

Han pasado tres dias desde lo ocurrido el pais y ya era tiempo de que los muchachos volvieran a su aldea.

Bueno Yuki-chan ya es tiempo de partir, fue divertido haber estado aqui para descansar y hablar jejeje- _se despedia el peliblanco para despues sonrojarse por lo ultimo que dijo._

Espero poder volverte a ver Naruto-kun- _dijo Koyuki algo triste por la partida de su novio._

Vamos no te pongas asi, sabes que no me demoro mas unos minutos en ir y venir a cualquier lugar con mi poder y habilidades actuales, vendre a visitarte de vez en cuando, cuando pueda ¿si?- _dijo Naruto alegrando algo a la princesa._

De acuerdo que te vaya bien Naruto-kun- _dijo ella para despues de forma sorpresiba tomarlo del cuello de la ropa plantarle un beso dejandolo atonito._

Todos tenian una mirada de asombro por tal arrebato de su ahora Daimio, algunos tenia clara envida por la suerte que tenia su colega, pero esa envidia se convirtio en satisfaccion cuando sintieron unas miradas que podrian matar con ella, miradas que correspondian respectivamente a las chicas del grupo de Naruto. Despues de ese beso y de calmar a las demas chicas, salieron del palacio y se colocaron a la entrada de esta, Naruto conboco 4 Gudoudama y las convirtio en plataformas para que las chicas se subieran en ellas y estas aceptaron gustosamente.

Bien es hora de irnos- _cuando dijo eso empezo a levitar y las Godoudama junto con el-_ nos veremos en otra ocasión, cuidense- _dicho eso se alejo volando del lugar con las chicas sobre las plataformas negras para despues mirar detras de ellos lo que era el antiguo 雪の国 ( **Yuki no kuni: Pais de la nieve)** y actual 春の国 ( **Haru no kuni: Pais de la primavera)**_

Mientras iban volando hasta Konoha en un laboratorio subterraneo de sierto Sannin una sombra se movia por el lugar acompañado de otras 3 claramente femeninas, se movian de forma sigilosa sin levantar sospecha alguna hasta que sono la alarma de seguridad de la base, de forma rapida apuraron el paso para salir del lugar, para sorpresa de las femeninas el sujeto que llevaba una capucha para tapar su rostro lograba evadir todos los guardias del lugar sin muchas complicaciones, cuando doblaron en una esquina vieron para su suerte la salida, el encapuchado toma a dos de las mujeres de las cintura sonrojandose fuertemente por sentir los musculos bien formados de sus brazos,y a la otra le sijo que se sujetara de el, en tan solo unos instantes ya estaban afuera de las instalaciones pero no se percataron que los habian visto y un grupo de 40 shinobis iban a su encuentro, las mujeres se colocaron en posicion de pelea para el enfrentamiento pero el encapuchado extendio su brazo para detener sus acciones.

Yo me encargo de esto, ustedes permanescan atras- _las chicas tenian que acertar en algo todavia no estaban del 100% recuperadas_ _de donde estaban, para extrañes de ellas el sujeto empeso a recitar un tipo de canto con las manos frente a él- ¡Oh, señor! ¡Máscara de sangre y carne, toda Creación, batir de alas, aquél que ostenta el nombre de Hombre! ¡Infierno y Poseidón, la barrera del mar surge marchando hacia el sur!" (君臨者よ！血雨の仮面•万象•羽ばたき•ヒトの名を冠す者よ！焦熱と争乱、海隔て逆巻き南へと歩を進めよ！) **Hado #31:Shakkahō (赤火砲, Disparo de Fuego Rojo)-** de las manos del sujeto se creo una bola de enrgia de color rojo del tamaño de una pelota de fútbol, cuando la lanzo a la entrada esta causo una gran explosión y derrumbe probocando que esta se tapase por el ataque-_ no hay tiempo que perder tenemos que movilizarnos del lugar de forma inmediata ¡ahora!- _gritando en la ultima frase las chicas salieron de su transe y siguieron su camino hacia su destino Konohagakure no Sato._

Ya fuera del lugar se podian apreciar un poco su apariencia, una de ellas era de roja cabellera y de ojos violeta, las otras dos eran de cabellera negra y sedosa, una mas larga que la otra, a una le llegaba a la parte baja de la espalda y tenia ojos de color negro, y la a la otra su cabello le llegaba solamente hasta los hombros pero tenia los ojos de color verde esmeralda. Sus nobres correpondientes eran Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha y Yuu Uchiha, las tres secuestradas por Orochimaru para sus enfermos experimentos.

De regreso con nuestro protagonista este ya estaba sobrebolando los bosque de Hi no kuni, en el transcurso del viaje las chicas le dijeron que Shinigami les entrego una Zampakutou a cada una de ellas a excepción de Naruko, aclarando la duda del por que Koyuki tenia una. Una vez lograron identificar las puertas de Konoha decendieron y siguieron el poco camino que les quedaba a pie, una vez llegaron se encontraron con algo que les causo que les cayera una gota en su cabeza, los guardias de Konoha Izumo y Kotetsu estaban completamente dormidos con un aspecto como si estubieran en una especie de coma.

Deberiamos despertarlos ¿no?- _fue la pregunta de Sayuri al ver a los guardias._

Digo que los asustemos- _fue lo que dijeron en conjunto Naruko y Fuu._

Mejor sigamos de largo, no pienso perder mi tiempo con gente que esta en coma- _dijo el canoso avanzando a paso lento dentro de la aldea, pero se detuvo unos metros despues-_ por otro lado- _dijo dandose vuelta colocandose atras de los dormidos guardias y colocandose la mano derecha en la cara para que de esta se reuniera reiatsu de color negro y envolviera su rostro y cabeza para sorpresa de las chicas, cuando saco su mano de su rostro mostrando su mascara de Hollow este les grito-_ **DesPiRteN dE Una MalDiTa veZ O yA vErAN lO quE HaGO cOn lOS QeU NO cUmpLen cOn SU TRabAjO-** _despues de ese grito los dos saltaron de manera sorpresiba arrodillandose frente al que les grito podiendo clemensia para chiste de todos._

Por favor no me mate tengo mucho que vivir todavia- _dijo Izumo_

Por favor tenga piedad tengo esposa y tres hijos que alimentar mejor matelo a él- _dijo Kotetsu para despues apuntar a su compañero._

Si- _respondio este de forma automatica percatandose despues de la treta que le jugo su compañer-_ olle- _dijo para despues ver como 4 individuos o sea 4 mujeres se revolcaban en el suelo muriendose de la risa y vieron el sujeto que tenia esa mascara extraña se la habia quitado para unirse a ellas._

Despues de ese gracioso momento por parte de los recién llegados continuaron con su trayecto, despues de un rato Izumo hablo.

Olle Kotetsu que yo sepa tu no tienes hijos y menos esposa- _le dijo a su compañero y este solo se encoje de hombros, lo que hace la gente para salvar su pellejo._

Despues de que ingresaran varias personas se les quedaron mirando al grupo, en el caso de los hombres tecnicamente babeaban por el escultural cuerpo que tenian la rubia con la pelinegra ( _Naruko y Sayuri_ ) tenian largas y torneadas piernas que se marcaban en su pantalon corto de color azul oscuro que le llegaba hasta casi la rodilla, un cuerpo de miedo de la cintura para arriba, Naruko llevaba una polera de color azul oscuro algo olgada pero marcaba su bien su cuerpo al igual que Sayuri, con unos bien dotados pechos aunque los de la rubia eran mas grandes que la otra ( _Naruko copa_ " _D" y Sayuri copa "CC")_ , Hinata llevaba el mismo tipo de ropa que en Shippuden solo que sin la sudadera sino que un chaleco sin manga y delgado, con Fuu llevaba unos pantalones anbu ajustados de color negro, una malla de rejilla y sobre esta al igual que Hinata un chaleco delgado sin manga el de Hinata de color azul rey y el de Fuu de color verde oscuro, todas con sandalias de color azul. En el caso de Naruto, por razones que no sabe se quedo con la ropa de Bankai y todavia se explica por que su su Zampakutou esta en su forma Shikai.

Una vez que llegaron a la torre del Hokage se dirigeron a la oficina de Hiruzen de forma inmediata, cuando llegaron y tocaron la puerta esperando el "adelante" que no fue mucho tiempo, entraron a la oficina.

¡Ya llegamos de nuestro trabajo Jiji!- _fue el grito de Naruto y Naruko al entrar a la oficina asustando nuevamente a Hiruzen y sacandole unas gotas a los demas presentes._

Insisto creo que me quieren matar del susto- _dijo Hiruzen sosteniendose el pecho por la sorpresa anterior-_ y bien, como les fue en su viaje chicos- _dijo cambiando su semblante a uno serio._

Nos fue mejor de lo que esperaba, incluso logre formar alianzas en el trayecto- _respondio Naruto de forma amigable provocando que el Hokage alzara una ceja_.

Dijiste alianzas Naruto-kun- _dijo el Hokage con intriga por lo escuchado._

Asi es, y mi mayor logro fue la alianza de Konoha con la actual Haru no kuni anteriormente Yuki no kuni- _dijo Naruto inflando el pecho por su hazaña._

Vaya eso si que es una sorpresa, y con quien hablaste para la alianza- _dijo el Hokage interesado por el asunto._

Pues con...- _iba a hablar Naruto pero se le adelantaron._

Con nuestra futura hermana en ley Koyuki Kazahana- _hablo con entuciasmo Naruko asiendose notar por fin su nueva apariencia._

Na...Naruko... que e...es lo que te ... paso- _era la intriga del Hokage por la apariencia de su nieta adoptiva._

Creo que sera mejor mostrartelo que decircelo- _dijo Naruto y este miro a Sayuri y esta asintio para que los dos hicieran la tecnica al mismo tiempo y mostrarle lo ocurrido desde dos perspectivas- **Tsukuyomi.**_

El Hokage quedo metido en el genjutsu y se le mostro lo ocurrido en la ultima mision que realizaron, estaba estupefacto, no podia asimilar lo que habia ocurrido en ese lugar y lo paso era algo que no se podia explicar. Pasaron unos segundos cuando el Genjutsu se habia acabado y todabia no asimilaba lo visto.

Es...fue... no se que decir...- _decia todabia en trance el Hokage hasta que se ordenaron sus ideas-_ cof... primero quiciera hablar con... Kurami- _despues de que dijera su nombre esta aparecio saliendo de la nada._

 **Ha pasado un tiempo sin verte desde que nacio Naruko-chan, Hiruzen-** _hablo de forma algo maliciosa incomodando a Hiruzen pero.._

 **Pum**

Un golpe de Naruko en la cabeza de la peliroja lo calmo enseguida.

Por que actuas de esa forma Kurami- _le recrimino Naruko a su amiga._

 **No puedo divertirme un poco por lo menos** \- _le contradijo la bijū mientras las dos se lanzaban miradas retadoras._

Las dos se lanzaron contra la otra formando una nube de polvo, viendo como una chibi Naruko y Kurami se jalaban orejas, pelo, cola y tambien se arañaban un poco, como calma para este momento Naruto se acerco y tomo a ambas de sus ropas tomandolas cada una con una mano y levantandolas con estas ( _estaban en version chibi todabia queriendo golpearse),_ para después chocar ambas cabezas de ambas con las mismas y calleran al suelo sobande la zona dañada.

No me hagan usar mi mascara para calmarlas la proxima ¿quedo claro?- _dijo el canoso para recivir un si de parte de las dos Kitsune-_ ahora Jiji que fue lo que descubriste para decirme eso en la carta.

Sobre eso, te respondere si tu me respondes el como los conseguiste- _fue la contrarespuesta ee Hiruzen a Naruto._

Si no hay de otra- _dijo encojiendose de hombros-_ hace un tiempo fuimos a Uzushio yo y Naruko, y en el trayecto no habiamos encontrado a Fuu siendo cazada- _comenzo a hablar sorprendiendo a Hiruzen ya que no le habia explicado el como es que habian encontrado a Fuu-_ despues de rescatarla nos dirigimos a la isla, cuando llegamos revisamos las ruinas y habian unas con sellos de sangre asi que entramos y vimos que estabanllenas de todo tipo de cosas, en una de ellas toda la biblioteca Uzumaki y la historia del mundo ninja- _eso sorprendio un monton a Hiruzen-_ la otra era el cuarto de invocaciones y la ultima- _Naruto y Naruko tomaron sus espadas y las colocaron frente al Hokage-_ el tesoro de los Uzumaki mi Zampakutou y Tessaiga cada una nos escogio como sus portadores actuales- _termino de decir el peliblanco._

Bueno... es sorprendente el como los conseguiste- _dijo Hiruzen._

Los guarde en sellos de almasenaje masivo para que pudiera llevarme todo- _aclaro Naruto._

Bueno y respondiendo tu pregunta- _sacando el libro que habia obtenido esa informacion-_ lee esta parte- _dijo señalando una parte en especifico._

Naruto estubo en silencio por un rato mientras leia lo pedido, hasta cierto punto su rostro reflejaba sorpresa mientras este seguia avanzando en su lectura hasta que cerro el libro y se lo entrefo al Hokage.

Bien ahora sabe por que no queria decir nada cuando nos conocimos en primer lugar Jiji- _fue lo primero que dijo el canoso mirando al Hokage._

En eso tienes algo de razón, nunca llegue a pensar que alguien yegaria tener tal poder y mucho menos considerendo tu edad- _decia Hiruzen a Naruto para confucion de otros._

De que tanto estan hablando, no entiendo nada.- _la que hablo fue Sayuri que se estaba inpacientando con los acontecimientos actuales._

Despues te lo digo Sayu-chan, por otro lado que es lo piensas que hara el consejo- _repondio a su compañera para hablar con Hiruzen por otro asunto._

Solo te dire 3...2...1...- _dijo Hiruzen dando una cuenta atras extrañando a los presentes hasta que un anbu aparecio en el lugar._

Hokage-sama Naruto Otsutsuki su presencia es requerida en el consejo- _fue lo que dijo el anbu antes de salir de la oficina._

Querias saber que haria ahi tienes tu respuesta- _hablo el Hokage con algo de gracia por lo ocurrido._

Haaa( _suspirando)_ bueno asi explicare la razón de lo que estabamos hablando, ¿chicas quieren venir? tengo la sensación de que ocurrira algo que los dejara con un infarto- _decia Naruto para despues dirigir su mirada a sus novias._

Las chicas se miraron un momento para despues asentir en afirmación para despues salir junto a Hiruzen en direccion a la sala de reunión. No paso mas 6 minutos y los "invitados" entraron a la sala, pero les extraño ver a un peliblanco con 9 esferas negras en su espalda.

Disculpa Hiruzen, pero donde esta Otsutsuki Naruto y quien es el- _pregunto o mas bien exigio Koharu uno de los "consejeros" del Hokage._

Para su informacion el joven al lado mio es Otsutsuki Naruto, por causas de corresponden al clan al cual pertenese sufrio este cambio- _respondio el Hokage a la pregunta de uno de sus consejeros._

Hay algo que me intriga Hiruzen- _empezo a hablar el "alcon de la guerra" Shimura Danzo, lider de la división secreta llamada "Raiz"._

Que cosa- _respondio Hiruzen ya en su asiento._

Que son los objetos que parecieran que levitaran en espalda del "genin" Otsutsuki- _fue la duda que tenia la momia en ese momento._

Cre que yo sere el que se los explique- _dijo Naruto llamando la atención de de toda la sala-_ lo que tengo en mi espalda son conocidas como Gudoudama (具同玉) son objetos que me permiten usarlo para cualquier proposito tanto defensivo como ofensivo, y solo responden a mis ordenes, a y son casi indestructibles- _termino de explicar dejando algo asombrados a los presentes._

Y dime ¿eso tiene que ver por parte al clan al que perteneces?- _pregunto Danzo interesado por esos artefactos._

( _Parece que ya pesco la carnada_ ) En efecto pero tambien es por herencia, tomenlo como un _Kekkei Mora,_ aunque hay otra persona en esta sala que puede invorcar las suyas propias- _penso y dijo dando a explicar como tenia esa habilidad y dejando extrañados a los presentes por lo ultimo._

Tengo entendido que los Kekkei Mora son solo heredados si el usuario original decide traspasarlo a la siguiente generación ¿es correcto?- _fue la rapida deducción de Shikaku Nara lider actaul del clan Nara recibiendo un "hai" por parte de Naruto-_ como puede haber otra persona si eres el unico del clan- _era la duda que tenia en el momento._

Bueno no lo entiendo del todo pero lo dire asi, el Kekkei Mora no se limita solamente a los miembros del clan si no que tambien es traspasado por asi decirlo a las encarnaciones de los miembros de éste- _aclaro el canoso para sorpresa de los presentes y el propio Hokage que no se entero de esa forma._

Y quien es el segundo en controlar esa habilidad- _volvio a decir Danzo mumucho mas interezado que antes._

Naruto miro a Naruko de forma disimulada y esta se acerco a él parandose a su lado sorprendiemdo a todos los presentes de la apariencia que tenia su arma, pero quedaron sin habla cuando de la espalda de ésta se formaron 3 Godoudama.

Uzumaki Naruko es la otra persona que puede controlarlas, aunque recien esta aprendiendo y no puede formar la cantidad que yo poseo 3 Gudoudama es un buen inicio- _nadie daba credito a lo que veian la "demonio" podia controlar semejante habilidad, todos estaban sin palabras hasta que el lado civil comenzo con lo de siempre._

Matenla se esta haciendo demasiado peligrosa.

Terminen con lo que el Yondaime comenzo antes de que se revele contra nosotros.

Tenemos desasernos de esa cosa antes de que decida tomar el control de la aldea.

Eso muchas mas frases eran las que decían la parte civil, Naruko se sintio inquieta y deprimida pero Naruto coloco su mano sobre su hombro dandole una reconfortante sonrisa que la calmo en un santiamen.

YA CAYENSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ _\- fue el grito que dio Naruto soltando una generosa cantidad de presion espiritual provocando que los civiles se arrodillaran por ello, en el caso de los Shinobis se les dificultaba la respiracion, y el Hokage y consejeros se les estremesiera un poco el cuerpo por lo que sentian-_ hasta cuando van a seguir con lo mismo, ella no es ningun demonio como ustedes creen solo es una niña que ah querido estar tranquila sin que nadie la moleste o maltrate, diganme actuarian de igual forma ¿si uno de sus hijos tubiera el mismo destino si no hubiera otra opcion?- _dicho eso se callarom de forma permanente por el momento nadie podria responder a esa pregunta-_ se los dejare de esta forma ella es el rollo y el kyubi es el kunai- _comenzo a hablar llamando la atención de todos-_ si rompen el sello que ocurre con el kunai- _con eso quedaron pasmados, aunque no fueran ninja tenian un escaso comocimiento de como sellar objetos en rollos y ese ejemplo los dejo aterrados y Naruto se percato de ello-_ creo que ya se dieron cuenta, cada vez que la atacaban estaban provocando que el Kyubi se saliera de control destruyendo todo.

Todos estaban con la mirada baja estaban avergonzados por lo que hacian, ella era la que lo mantenia a raya a su atacante de hace años y ellos sin darse cuenta lo qje hacian era provocar su liberación.

Bueno ya aclarado este incomo momento- _decia Danzo algo molesto viendo que los civiles cambiaban la forma de mirar de Naruko-_ quisiera saber el por que del cambio en el color de tu cabello.

Bueno eso es por el hecho de que esta es mi forma final por decirlo de cierta forma, cuando alcanzo cierta "edad" mi cuerpo empieza a sufrir cambios este es el resultado de esos cambios- _dijo de la forma mas tranquila posible._

Y supongo que tu poder se incremento por eso _\- dijo Koharu a Naruto y este respondio que si._

¿Y cual es tu poder actual?- _fue la pregunta de Danzo._

( _Bingo)_ Actualmente mi cantidad de chakra es por lo menos 5 veces la del kyubi- _penso y lo dijo con lo ojos cerrados para despues abrir de forma disimulada el ojo derecho mirando los rostro de icredubilidad y de "es chiste ¿cierto?" que tenia cada uno._

T..Ti... Tiene que ser una broma, nadie tiene tanta cantidad de chakra - _dijo un temeroso Inoichi no creyendo lo que decia._

Pues deben creerlo, de hecho mis compañeras aqui presentes sin alardear tienen el nivel de un Jounin de elite, en mi caso sobrepase el kage hace dos años- _dijo el canoso de forma tranquila dejando como pez fuera del agua a todos, aunque el menos sorprendido era Hiruzen que se hacia una idea del nivel de los muchachos._

En cambio Danzo no para de temblar de la emocion por lo que escuchaba no solo una sino 5 armas de gran calibre estaban ante sus ojos y con un claro lider, si lo que queria hacer resultaba tenia que jugar bien sus cartas para poder tenerlos en su división de Raiz. El otro impactado era el estoico de Hiashi, todavia no creia que su "inutil" hija tenga ese nivel a tan temprana edad técnicamente rebasaba lo absurdo.

Aunque a las chicas todavía les falta mejorar en su estilo y tambien en sus doujutsu- _dijo el dejando elada la sangre de los presentes._

Era claro que la Uchiha y la Hyuga tenian sus doujutsu, pero ¿todas? pareciera que fuera un chiste de mal gusto.

Ha se me olvido mencionar que Hina-chan puede controlar las Gudoudama tambien ¿no lo habia mencionado verdad?- _decia Naruto de forma tan inocente que pareciera que se divertia con el trauma que estaban sufriendo los mienbros del consejo._

Es cierto eso Naruto-kun- _dijo Hiruzen un tanto impresionado pero mas calmado, disfrutando por primera vez una de las juntas._

Jejejejeje primero lo primero Sayu-chan- _dijo el canoso y la Uchiha se coloco a su lado entendiendo lo que queria hacer._

Primero mostro su Sharingan maduro, despues mostro su Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, cuando lo mostro todos se impresionaron de que tuviera semejante poder ocular pero lo que hizo despues les helo la sangre, el Sharingan( **nota autor: le dije solo sharingan no queriendo decir el nombre completo por flojera, ya aclarado esto continuemos con la historia)** empeso a girar y a cambiar de color, vieron con asombro como los ojos se tornarin de color morado con 3 anillos concentricos en ellos y 3 comas en cada anillo mostrando un Doujutsu.

Y lo que ven ahora es el Rinne-Sharingan, la fusión entre el Rinnegan y el Sharingan tomando esa forma- _decia Naruto orgullosamente sonrojando a Sayuri y dejando en shock a los demas-_ bien Hina-chan- _llamo este a la Hyuga y los de la sala con cara de "Hay mas"._

La mensionada se paro al lado de la Uchiha de forma inmediata activo su Byakugan apareciendo las respectivas venas en el rostro, lo que vieron despues les extraño, de un momento a otro las venas se desvanecian de forma "misteriosa" vieron con atencion los ojos de Hinata y estos de forma lenta empezaron a cambiar de color a uno celeste, alrededor de ese color se formo lo que era una flor de loto que giraba de forma peresosa pero ritmica.

Les presento el doujutsu capaz de rivalizar con el Rinnegan, el Tenseigan le da al igual que el Rinnegan cosa que no mensione le da al usuario afinidad a los 5 elementos, manipulacion de la gravedad y el dominio de las Gudoudama- _al igual que antes lo decia orgulloso tambien sonrojando a la Hyuga y sacandole una sonrisa discreta a su padre, accion que no paso despersivida por Naruto-_ ¿quieren que siga?- _pregunto el ojiazul sin que nadie le diera respuesta._

Prosigue por favor- _hablo Danzo de forma ¿amable? extrañando a Naruto y Hiruzen._

Bien, Naruko- _ya nadie sabia que esperar, si los Doujutsu que mostraron antes eran poderosos, cual tendria la kitsune rubia._

Naruko cerro los ojos unos segundos para despues abrirlos y la quijada de todos estaba en el suelo, inclusi Hiruzen estaba sorprendido por eso despues de todo no ves todos los dias a tu nieta con el Rinnegan.

Creo que no hay explicar los poderes que tiene el Rinnegan ¿cierto?, por el momento los poderes que posee el Rinnegan puro no los dire sino hasta un futuro, y para terminar Fuu-chan- _la aludida se acerco y cerro los ojos, al igual que Naruko solo fue un momento para después abrirlos y mostrarndo algo que le saco escalofrios a todos para gracia de Naruto._

Los ojos naranja de Fuu dejaron de existir dejando a los ojos la nueva apariencia que tenia, todos sus ojos se tornaron de un morado oscuro y el centro era de color negro lo curioso era que alrededor tenia el diseño de una especie de telaraña y en el centro de la pupila tenia el diseño de una calavera.

Un Doujutsu unico en su clase, ante ustedes apresien el _Shinegan_ , los ojos de Shinigami- _termino de decir el canoso para espasmo de todos, si lo que decia era cierto significaba que esos ojos son lo que tiene el dios de la muerte-_ bien, creo que ya terminamos con lo que veniamos a hacer creo que es hora de irnos- _dijo para despues darse vuelta y empezar a retirarse junto con las chicas pero alguien no se los permitio._

Nadie dijo que hemos terminado muchacho- _diio Danzo de forma autoritaria-_ te ves demaciado tranquilo para estar con un grupo de gennin de unos Doujutsu de nivel muy superior a lo que conocemos y/o desconocemos, uno o confias mucho en tus habilidades para poder pelear contra ellos...o tuenes un Doujutsu mucho mas poderoso que los mostrados- _dijo para terminar mirando de forma desafiante a Naruto mientras los demas pedian y rezaban que sea lo primero ya que no aguantarian ota impresion de un Doujutsu superior a los mencionados antes._

Je tan suspicas como siempre Danzo- _lo decia con un tono arrogante-_ si tienes curiosidad te lo mostrare- _dijo para despues dar un parpadeo y comenzar el espasmo para los presentes-_ jejeje les presento ante todos ustedes el _Eternal Mangekyō Rinne-Sharingan_.

Ahora los civiles y shinobis de bajo rango se desmayaron, los cabezas de clanes no estaban mejor y ni hablar de los consejeros, el o los unicos que se reian de las reacciones de los demademas eran las novias de Naruto y el Hokage, despues de todo no ves todos los días un Rinne-Sharingan de color rojo.

Bien creo que ya hablamos de demas, si no tienen ninguna otra razón por la cual nos llamaron ahora si nos retiramos- _dijo Naruto empezando a irse por segunda vez con sus chicas pero otra vez se lo impiden._

No tan rapido, todavia no terminamos- _volvio a hablar Danzo._

( **En serio que ese vejestorio es avaricioso por el poder** )- _fue lo que dijo Shukaku en la mente del Peliblanco._

(Tienes, razón ya me estoy cansando de esto)- _le contesto el caso mentalmente-_ Y que eslo que quieren ahora- _dijo en tono de fastidio._

Cuidado como respodes ya que si asi lo quiero puedo mandar a ejecutarte por insubordinacion,- _diko Danzo queriendo empezar a mover sus cartas-_ primero lo primero, las herederas de clanes Sayuri y Hinata se les asignara una lista de pretendientes, por otro lado tanto Fuu, Naruko y tu quedatan en la restauracion de clanes para preservar los Doujutsu de la aldea... _\- iba aseguir hablando pero fue interrumpido antes de que Hiruzen objetara por tal estupides._

Disculpa? crei escuchar bien, dijiste que nuestros Doujutsus te pertenecen? _dijo Naruto con un tono de voz carente de emociones._

Naturalmente, ya que son gennin de Konoha y su deber es por el bienestar de esta- _hablo el tuerto creyendo que todo saldria colo planeo._

Creo que tendre que hablar, en primer lugar no tienes derecho de un clan que no tiene ninguna afiliacion a tu aldea, segundo, los doujutsu no te pertenecen, si ese fuera el caso tecnicamente seriamos tus marionetas a las cuales manipularias a tu antojo, y en ultimo lugar... **No tiEneS DerEchO sObrE LoS qUe soN aSceDido-** _empeso a enumerar mientras que para sorpresa de ellos unas particulas blancas se formaban en el aire y se dirigian al rosto del que hablaba y esto le formaba un tipo de mascara con cuernos y orejas de zorro aunque solo se formo la parte superior mostrando dichos cuerno y punta de las orejas y cubriendo parete del rostro asiendo ver que sus ojos ya no tenia su doujutsu activado y en su lugar los tenia todo de color negro con el iris de color amarilllo._

Todos estaban acojonados por ese cambio tan drastico la presencia que emanaba era hostil y mucho, incluso los anbu no podian moverse de su lugar de escondite por la amenaza que causaba.

Que...( _inserte sonido de tragar duro)_ Que quieres decir con eso- _decia Danzo un tanto asustando pensando si podria controlar a semejante mounstruo._

 _Calmandose y retirando su mascara o la parte que se formo en particulas negras y relajando a los presentes por lo sentido antes-_ Anteriormente formaba parte del clan Uzumaki- _cuando dijo eso todos ensancharon los ojos por lo dicho incluyendo las novias de este, el Hokage se mantenia pasivo a la explicacion que diria-_ en los antiguos escritos que hay en la biblioteca del clan se encuentra una informacion que desconocia, nosotros los Otsutsuki cuando los pocos integrantes del clan todavia estaban en el mundo de los vivos dejaron clanes que decendian de estos, los Uzumaki son uno de ellos, tambien lo son los Uchiha, los Hyuga, los Senju y aunque no lo crean el extinto clan Kaguya tambien lo era- _cada palabra que decia imprecionaba a los presentes-_ pero el sabio de los 6 caminos conocido como Rikudo Sannin decidio que solo uno de los clanes eredaria lo que era su poder y conocimiento- _nadie hablaba por semejante revelacion que acababan de tener-_ yo fui el vendecido por recivir su poder lo que me hace su reencarnación, por otro lado en uno de los pergaminos cuando la alianza con Konoha llevaba poco tiempo de haberse formado encontre uno que especifica lo que ocurriria si un Uzumaki que viviera aqui ascendia, decia lo siguiente " _En el caso de que un mienbro del clan Uzumaki que viviera en Konoha pase a la ascensión este sera de forma automatica impune y libre de hacer y deshacer lo que quiera, tendra tanto poder politico como el Hokage y el vera si desea proteger el pueblo y restablecer su nuevo clan, el Otsutsuki al cual pertenecia el sabio de los 6 caminos"_ eso era lo que decia el pergamino- _termino de hablar dejando sin habla a los presentes._

En lo que respecta al Hokage se reia de lo lindo de las reacciones que habia en la sala, los consejeros no cabian en cuenta que los Uzumaki les habian hecho una jugada muy arriesgada pero a la vez muy molesta por el hecho de que no tienen control sobre la posible arma mas poderosa, eso los fastidiaba y mucho.

Ademas- _hablo Naruto sacando de sus pensamientos a los demas-_ pido la mano de las chicas aqui presentes Sayuri Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, Fuu Otsutsuki y Naruko Uzumaki- _fue el arrebato que dijo descolocando a todos en el lugar-_ hay algun problema con eso Hokage-sama- _le dijo mirando en su direccion._

Dime Hiashi ¿dejarias a tu hija comprometida con Naruto-kun?- _peegunto el Hokage al lider del clan Hyuga._

Es un noble y desendiente del que fue considerado un dios en el pasado, no encuentro motivos para oponerme a ello- _dijo el pelinegro ( **o castaño ya que no me acuerdo del color de su cabello**_ ) _con una pequeña sonrisa para sorpresa de su hija por su comportamiento._

Bien Naruto-kun ¿algo que tengas que agregar?- _dijo y pregunto al canoso._

Si tengo solo una cosa, asumire el titulo de _Nidaime Rikudo_ una vez terminen los examenes chunin es todo- _dijo para despues colocarse al lado de sus sonrojadas prometidas-_ a una ultima cosa, Jiji preparate para el infarto- _fue lo que dijo extrañando a todos por lo que dijo y mas al Hokage por eso, pero sus preguntas y dudas se respondieron cuendo las puertas de la sala de reuniones se abrieron de forma brusca revelando a figuras que pensaban que no estarian aqui._

Destacable de su apariencia una cabellera roja y dos pelinegras, un par de ojos violeta, unos negros y otros verde esmeralda y las tres estaban con kimonos. Asi es Kushina, Mikoto y Yuu llegaron a la aldea, nada va hacer como antes.

 ** _Continuara_**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Uuuf este si que fue un largo capitulo, bueno a lo que les interesa ( creo) como ya vieron Naruto ya tiene algo de control voluntario en su forma Hollow, no hare que lo controle al 100 de una, se habran percatado que Koyuki logro liberar el shikai de su Zampakutou solo por el momento, mas adelante les ire mostrando que Zampakutou tienen las demas, ¿que papel jugara Yuu Uchiha? lo veran mas adelante, despues pensare que pasara con las que aparecieron en el ultimo mento en la sala, bueno creo eso sera todo mis dedos reclaman clemencia por el largo capítulo asi que los dejare descansar, se despide Oumashirosaki97**

 ** _Matane._**


	7. capitulo 7

_**Bueeeeeeeeeeenas a todos mis lectoreeeeeees (** creo que exagere con la entrada ) **aqui otro captulo de esta historia, no se si se acuerdan habia escrito que subiria cada capitulo de una historia aleatorea cada dos semanas y las subiria los dias jueves, pero basta de recordar cosas algo tediosas, no se cuantos han esperado otro capitulo de esta historia pero aqui lo tiene, sin mas que decir empecemos con la historia, al toque no mas...PERRO**_

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _Reencuentro familiar, el entrenamiento con el reiatsu, la mision de Nami comienza._**

Nadie hablaba, repiraba o siquiera se movía, las sorpresas en el día habian sido tales que lo ultimo que esperarian hubiera sido lo que pasaba en este momento. Frente a la entrada a la sala del consejo, paradas justo alli, estaban tres mujeres que se habian declarado muertas hace bastantes años. Kushina Uzumaki _La_ _Habanero Sangriento_ , Mikoto y Yuu Uchiha. Nadie sabia como era que estaban aqui, se supone que estaban muertas, Kushina en el ataque del Kyubi y el par de Uchiha en la masacre, el que aparecieran de esta forma era... inexplicable.

Vaya, por fin llegan- _dijo Naruto rompiendo el silencio de incredulidad._

Esa voz, fuiste tu quien nos salvo? _\- dijo Kushina viendo fijamente al que hablo._

Asi es, fue complicado dar con su paradero, pero lo logre- _dijo como si fuera lo mas simple del mundo._

Los demas querian saber que era lo que pasaba pero...

Ka...Kā-san- _dijeron Naruko y Sayuri_ _con lagrimas en sus ojos_

Musume? (¿ _Hija_?)- _dijeron las dos adultas sorprendidas por el cambio de apariencia de sus respectivas hijas._

Las dos Genin fueron corriendo para abrazar a sus respectias madres mientras estas salian lentamente de la impresión inicial para abrazarlas de forma materna. Sayuri extrañaba la sensación de confort que siempre le daba su madre, aunque estar con los muchachos le quitaba y distraía de sus penas queria que su madre estubiera ahi para arroparla en las noches. Con Naruko era algo similar, aunque nunca tuvo la oprtunidad de que su madre la acunara y arropara en la noche y Naruto fue quien se encargaba de eso para acerla feliz, la sensación materna que da una madre era irremplazable.

Hiruzen veía esto con una sonrisa satisfactoria, si bien casi muere por un infarto por la sorpresa, se habia recuperado para ver la enternecedora escena.

Ku... Kushina-sama, Mikoto-sama- _dijo Homura sin salir de su imprecion._

Que significa esto, como es que estan aqui- _diio Koharu sin salir de su asombro._

Por que no mejor aclaramos esto para otra ocasión, creo que fue suficiente por hoy- _dijo Naruto con voz irritada confundiendo a las aparecidas por como hablo._

En eso concuerdo, la reunion concluye, pueden retirarse- _dijo Hiruzen retirandose del lugar seguido por Naruto y compañia incluyendo a Kushina y las otras._

( _Como fue que las encontró, ese miserable de Orochimaru me tendra que explicar las cosas_ )- _penso un furioso Danzo ante los acontecimientos._

 **Oficina de Sarutobi**

Hiruzen habia llegado a su oficina junto con los demas a su despacho, se sento y vió fijamente a Naruto esperando una explicación.

Y bien Naruto-kun, espero que expliques esta situación- _dijo Hiruzen aunque algo le decia que no le gustaria lo que escucharia._

Bueno, en terminos simples... esto es por Orochimaru- _dijo de forma seria._

Me lo temia, aunque no se como obtuvo los cuerpos de Kushina y las muchachas, y mi otra duda... como es que siguen jovenes- _dijo el Hokage pars despues intrigarse por la apariencia de las nombradas._

Eso es simple- _dijo el canoso llamando la atención-_ Orochimaru las dejo en una especie de animación suspendida, eso causo que sus celulas actuaran en forma de invernacion haciendo que su metabolismo descendiera de forma drastica, no se cuanto fue que han estado asi pero eso explicaria el por que de su apariencia- _termino de explicar dejando a un pensativo Hiruzen._

Es lo mas sensato en lo que queria saber, bueno chicas solo dejenme decirles...- _dijo para despues pararse, colocarse al lado de ellas y abrazarlas-_ es bueno tenerlas de vuelta.

Tambien estoy feliz de volver Hokage-sama- _dijo una Mikoto llorando levemente con una sonrisa._

Lo mismo digo- _dijo la pelirroja con el mismo animo._

Bueno, por ahora las cosas estan saliendo bien pero debo decir otra cosa- _dijo Naruto llamando la atencion-_ encontre estos informes en uno de sus gabinates, son planes de invasión, Orochimaru piensa invadir Konoha en los exámenes Chunin- _dijo este sorprendiendo a todos por esa información._

Tanto desea vengarse por no haberlo elegido a él?.

No se las razones para eso, pero creo que mientras tanto hay que tener discreción, no queremos levantar sospechas.

Muy perspicas Naruto, por el momento reforzaremos algunos lugares- _dijo el Hokage._

Creo que puedo hacer unos cuantos sellos para mantener la academia, Hospital y la torre Hokage en una barrera para que esten fuera de peligro, le importaria ayudarme Kushina-san- _hablo Naruto tomando por sorpresa a la mencionada._

Eh? aaah... eh... claro, no hay problema- _dijo algo nerviosa por lo repentino._

Bien, pueden retirarse ha sido un agitado día- _dijo mientras se masajeaba la sien._

 **Por la aldea**

El grupo de Naruto junto con las demas chicas iban caminando por la calle de Konoha, Kushina estaba algo incomoda ante la situación, sabia que tendria que decirle sobre su padre si ella no supiera de ello, pero ella sabia que ella era su madre por lo tanto talvez sabria quien eera su padre. Dejo de divagar cuando los muchachos pararon frente a una casa que Kushina conocia muy bien.

E...Esto es...

Asi es Kushina-san, esta es nuestra casa- _dijo el canoso a la pelirroja._

Entonces... Naruko...

Ya se... quien son mis padres... lo supe desde que era pequeña- _dijo esta sorprendiendole un poco para despues sacarle un suspiro._

Bueno, al menos no estare nerviosa de contarte las cosas, a todo esto... y esa apariencia- _dijo Kushina viendo detenidamente la apariencia de su hija al igual que Mikoto, cabe destacar que con los gestos que hacia y como movía sus orejas y colas... se aguantaban las ganas de abrazarla por lo tierna que se veia._

Jejeje, bueno... esto es a causa de una misión que estabamos haciendo y bueno... ubieron algunas complicaciones al igual que algunas aclaraciones- _sijo de forma apenada mientras se rascaba la parte de atras de su cabeza._

Podemos continuar con esta conversación adentro de la casa, Mikoto-san ¿quiere pasar?- _dijo y pregunto Naruto._

Bueno quiero descansar un poco y si no es molestia Kushina quisiera usar tu baño- _dijo Mikoto._

No hay problema, de hecho iba a ello cuando entrara- _dijo esta apoyando la idea de su amiga._

Habian entrado a la casa para poder descansar del viaje, Naruto fue a la cosina a preparar el almuerzo en lo que las chicas se terminaban de bañar, ya que a todas se les ocurrio lo mismo. En lo que Naruto terminaba la comida las chicas...

 **Baño**

Bueno ahora que estamos todas solas, quiero que me digan que es lo que ha pasado en nuestra ausencia- _dijo Kushina con una mirada que mostraba mas curiosidad que nada y queria saber sobre el enigma llamado Naruto._

Bueno... como empezamos chicas- _dijo una muy nerviosa Naruko._

Para empezar cuentenme como conocieron a ese chico- _dijo Mikoto dando un punto de partida._

Tambien tengo curiosidad, no parece un genin ordinario, eso se ve a simple vista- _dijo Yuu de forma analitica._

Bueno veran...- _empezo Naruko a relatar como pasaron las cosas._

Relataron en primer lugar como fue que Naruko conocio al canoso antes azabache antes rubio, despues relato como fue que conocio a Sayuri y el por que usaba un genjutsu haciendose pasar por chico, el como habian conocido a Fuu en un viaje a Uzushio para sorpresa de Kushina ante eso, como consiguieron sus espadas entre otras cosas. Como fue que Hinata se habia unido al grupo, y los momentos divertidos que pasaron en la academia. Deliberaron un momento si contarle sobre su misión o no, pero decidieron contarsela ya que no querian acultarles nada a sus madres. Las tres estaban sorprendidas por lo escuchado, incluso pensaron que les estaban tomando el pelo pero la seriedad con la que lo decían respaldaba eso. Se sorprendieron de sobre manera cuando les mostraron sus Doujutsu, si fuera por que dijeron que su novio tenia uno mucho mas poderoso que el de ellas antes de que estas los mostraran se ubieran desmayado... un momento ¿"novio"?. Pidieron una rapida explicación de ese asunto. Por un momento iban a salir y extrangular al chico con su idea, pero las chicas las calmaron y les hicieron comprender de mejor manera el por que lo hizo. Al final comprendieron y aceptaron la propuesta, de todas formas lo hizo para poder protegerlas del consejo.

Vaya, quien diria que encontrarian a alguin capaz de enfrentar al consejo y salir inpune de este- _dijo Yuu con asombro por la audacia del joven._

Ni que lo digas, estaba nerviosa de que todas las miradas caian sobre nosotras- _dijo Sayuri soltando un suspiro al terminar de hablar._

A todo esto ¿no creen que debemos salir ya?, Naruto-kun ya tiene que tener la comida lista- _dijo Fuu a las chicas y estas aceptaron la oferta._

Todas salieron de la ducha, la cual era muy grande, y se colocaron las toallas para salir a cambiarse. Cuando abrieron la puerta un delicioso olor inundo sus narices, cada una fue a un cuarto ( _las Uchiha fueron con Kushina_ ), y bajaron para saber de que era ese delicioso aroma.

 **Comedor**

Cuando lo hicieron vieron la mesa del comedor la cual tenia dos tazones de ramen, tres platos de arroz con tomate, un plato de arroz con carne condimentado con canela y dos plato con varios tipo de alimentos.

Vaya que se tomaron su tiempo, pero no importa... vengan y siéntense que si no se les enfriara- _dijo el que cocino de forma tranquila._

Una vez en la mesa y que las chicas se sentaran, prosedieron a engullir su alimento correspondiente, el resultado... la matanza alimenticia. Fue una masacre culinaria nada se salvó, ni siquiera el postre que fue una especie de pastel el cual engulleron de forma rapida.

Despues de unos 20 min. de haber comido la primera en hablar fue Mikoto.

Debo decir que estuvo delicioso, si tendre un yerno que cosine de esta forma, no me molestaria aceptar que pidas la mano de mi hija- _dijo de forma alegre, haciendo que Sayuri se sonroje por el hecho de casarse y comenzara a imaginar cosas._

Opino lo mismo, Naruko-chan espero que me des varios nietos con tu novio- _dijo la peliroja haciendo que la aludida se sonrojara de tal manera que alcanzara un nuevo nivel de sonrojo._

A todo esto donde esta Kurami-chan, Naruko-chan- _dijo el rubio extrañando a las tres que no la conocian._

Vaya~, para que preguntas por mi Naruto-kun- _dijo una voz que alerto a las tres adultas, pero al ver que los demas se veían tranquilos se relajaron un poco-_ y bien a que me llamaste- _dijo apareciendo en la entrada del comedor dejando sorprendida a las tres nuevas mujeres al ver la apariencia que tenia._

E...Esa apariencia...- _dijo algo sorprendida Mikoto._

Vamos no se alarmen, despues de todo Kyubi es mi amiga- _dijo Naruko mientras_ _se paro de su asiento y fue a abrazar a la pelirroja para vergüenza de esta que intento quitarsela de ensima._

!Cuantas veces debo decirte que no me abrazes en público o en presencia de otros¡- _dijo una avergonzada Kurami que trataba de quitarse de encima a su "hermana" alejandola con sus colas tratando de mantenerla a distancia mientras la rubia hacia un tierno mohin por su rechazo._

P...Pero que pasa aqui, como es que siquiera Kyubi este libre ¿!Y ERAS UNA CHICA¡?- _dijo y pregubto un tanto exaltada la peliroja._

Vamos tomate no tienes que exaltarte de esa manera- _dijo Kurami burlandose de ella con su famoso sobrenombre._

!Ahora si que sacaste voleto¡- _dijo enojada Kushina caminando amenazadoramente a Kurami mientras su pelo levitaba formando nueve colas._

Bueno... mientras Kushina-san tortura y desquita con Kurami...por no hacemos algo para pasar el rato- _dijo una nerviosa Fuu mientras escuchaba los lamentos de Kurami y los de Naruko al estar en fuego cruzado._

Yo tengo una pregunta, por que todos tienen espadas ¿acaso practican Kenjutsu?- _dijo una curiosa Yuu ante lo que habia visto antes._

En el caso de Naruko-chan, si, el resto estamos aprendiendo Zanjutsu- _dijo Naruto confundiendo a las Uchicas mayores pero llamando la atención de Kushina._

Acaso escuche bien?, dibiste que practicas Zanjutsu?, pero para eso debes tener una Zampakutou y la unica que conosco estaba en Uzushio- _dijo una extrañada peliroja._

En eso Naruto se dirige donde estaban todas las espadas colgadas en el muro y cogio la de mayor tamaño.

Esta es la Zampakuto que habia junto con Tessaiga, la espada de Naruko-chan, aunque desde que libere su shikai no ha vuelto a su forma anterior- _dijo este dejando asombrada a Kushina ya que ella trato de usarlas pero al parecer no era digna de ellas._

Un momento ¿Naruko-chan tiene a Tessaiga?.

Asi es- _dijo la nombrada inflando su pecho con orgullo._

Vaya eso es una sorpresa, me alegro por ti- _dijo Kushina mientras la felicitaba para pena de ella._

Bueno, ablaremos en otro momento, ya se hizo tarde y por mi parte quiero descansar un poco, mi cuerpo todavía esta algo resentido por mi transformación en Haru no kuni- _dijo este mientras se masajeaba los hombros._

Transformasion?- _dijo una curiosa Mikoto._

Otro día aclararemos sobre eso, por el momento deben descansar, a sido un largo día- _dijo Naruto mientras dejaba su espada junto con las otras._

Mikoto junto a Sayuri y Yuu se fueron al complejo Uchiha para poder descansar, en tanto conversaban con Sayuri para ponerse al corriente de lo que habia pasado en el tiempo que ellas no estaban, Hinata fue al barrio Hyuga ya que era tarde y no queria preocupar a su padre. Mientras en la mansión Namikase, Naruto fue a darse una ducha para relajarse un poco, en lo que estaba en el lugar Kushina siguio hablando con Naruko y Fuu sobre lo ocurrido en los años que ella no estubo, en lo que hablaban la pelirroja se autoproclamo que seria la madre de Fuu para cuidarla y amarla para sorpresa y alegria de esta que se abalanzo sobre ella abrazandola de felicidad. En eso explico las cosas que hacian y entrenamientos que realizaban generalmente. Ya era de noche y todas se fueron a acostar, Kushina fue a su habitación encontrandola exactamente como la recordaba, en eso se acuesta y se coloca a dormir pensando en los sucesos ocurridos recientemente. Mientras que las otras dos se fueron al cuarto del canoso el cual ya estaba dormido como un tronco y se colaron en su cama para abrazarlo y quedarse dormidas con su amado.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ya habia amanecido en la aldea de la hoja, las cosas estaban un poco movidas ya que los aldeanos se enteraron que las esposas Fugaku y Yondaime estaban de vuelta a la aldea para retomar sus puestos en el consejo de la aldea, algunos de los Shinobis de forma inmediata madaron una solicitud de matrimonio para obtener parte de la fama de dos clanes importantes para la aldea, cosa que molesto a Hiruzen ya que era mas papeleo por hacer.

En la mansión Uchiha, las chicas se habian levantado temparano, Sayuri extranaba el levantarse y que su madre estubiera en la cosina preparando el desayuno, tambien se acuerda de Yuu, era su modelo a seguir, para ella era como su hermana mayor, simpre que Itachi no podia estar con ella para los entrenamientos Yuu se ofrecia para ayudarala, pero hoy la vio con la mirada perdida, una semana antes de que la masacre Uchiha ocurriera ella formalizo su relacion con su hermano como novia, Itachi y ella eran felizes ya que los dos se mostraban su cariño, no se imagina lo devastada que tiene que estar por lo que ocurrio esa noche. Las dos estaban en la mesa comiendo mientras la Uchiha mayor estaba en la cosina.

Anoo... Yuu-nechan- _dijo algo dudosa la Uchiha menor llamando la atencion de esta-_ me preguntaba si... te gustaria ir a precticar con nosotros?, tenemos tiempo libre y no creo que Naruto-kun tenga problemas con eso.

Bueno... no tengo nada que hacer, de hecho queria ejercitarme un poco ya que mi cuerpo se ha oxidado con el tiempo- _dijo esta alegrando a la pequeña Sayuri._

En serio?, bueno si es asi hare una pequeñas botanas para que disfruten en sus ratos libres- _dijo Mikoto que habia llegado a la mesa a comer junto a las chicas_.

La manaña paso de forma normal, despues de que terminaran de comer las chicas fueron al campo de entrenamiento 7, al llegar vieron a un monton de personas en la entrada de esta, curiosas se acercaron para ver que era lo que pasaba... y vaya que lo que ocurria era un espectaculo.

Naruto y Naruko estaban en un duelo de espadas que se mostraba era de alto nivel, los dos se envestian en lo que daban cortes de diferentes ángulos, tanto arriba como abajo, izquierda y derecha, diagonal superior e inferior, los dos estaban dando varios cortes transversales los cuales sacaban chispas y provocaban una corriente de aire por ello. En un corte dado por Naruko su contrincante salta esquivando el ataque, Naruto queda suspendido en el cielo para sorpresa e incredubilidad de los espectadores.

Bien almenos nadie saldra herido por esto- _dijo Naruko extrañando a Naruto por lo que dijo-_ haber como reaccionas a esto- _Naruko se coloca en cuclillas con Tessaiga extendida hacia su lado izquierdo, en eso la espada pareciera que comenzara a palpitar para que en un momento la hoja se cambiara por una del mismo tamaño solo que pareciera que fuera hecho de trosos de cristales-_ ** _Kongōsōha_** ( _Onda de Diamantes_ )- _grito el nombre del ataque y de una abanicada salen disparadas millones de pequeños diamantes que iban disparados hacia Naruto._

El afectado para no recibir daño toma su Zampakutou por las vendas y la hace girar frente a el. De esa manera los cristales que van frente a él son destrozados por su espada. Naruko gruñendo por eso vuelve a la normalidad su espada y va en direccion a Naruto en el cielo comenzando a pelear otra vez en pleno aire.

Los espectadores estaban asombrados por lo que estaban viendo, Yuu no salia de su asombro, en lo que converso con las muchachas ayer en la bañera ellas eran genin, por lo mucho digeron que tenían un buen control de sus habilidades, pero esta muestra de habilidad decia una cosa muy distinta, que clase de entrenamiento recibieron para llegar a ese extremo. En eso fija su mirada en Sayuri y la ve de los mas calmado, como si fuera cosa de todos los días, se estaba cuestionando si entrenar con ellos en ese momento.

Los dos contendientes volvieron a chocar pero mantenian dicho choque tratando de hacer retroceder al otro, en eso los dos van descendiendo y tocan el suelo agrietandolo en el acto, Naruko levanta su espada para golpearlo desde arriba pero en rapido movimiento Naruto abanica su espada, lo cual proboca que Tessaiga salga disparada de las manos de Naruko y se entierre en la tierra volviendo a su forma anterior. Naruko cae de rodillas rendida por lo que hizo su novio haciendo un mohin por eso, acción que hizo reir al canoso.

No es justo, casi no puedo seguirte el paso y me es dificil usar el elemento gravedad para poder volar- _dijo una enojada Naruko por el resultado obtenido._

No lo creo, avanzas rapido en el entrenamiento, de hecho no pense que habias aprendido el _Kongōsōha_ , eso fue un gran avance desde mi punto de vista, además el que usaras el elemento gravedad para seguirme, si no supiera que recien estas empezando a usarlo diría que lo dominas bien- _dijo Naruto felicitando el desempeño de su rubia novia subiendo los animos, cosa que funciono ya que se puso feliz por eso._

 **Espectadores**

"¿Viste todo lo que hicieron?", "no me creo que sean genin con esa destreza mostrada", "no me gustaria enfenfrenrarme contra ellos", "ja no son la gran cosa". Eran las cosas que decia cada uno de los espectadores ante lo avistado, algunos los miraban como poca cosa pero sabian que no tendrian oportunidad.

Sayuri-chan, esto es normal con ellos?- _pregunto la de ojos verdes algo nerviosa por lo visto._

En parte si, aunque Naruto estaba jugando con ella ya que lo que apreciaste no es ni 1/4 de su poder- _dijo Sayuri haciendo tragar duro por lo escuchado._

A sayuri- _dijo la banshe pelirosa sorprendiendo a la mencionada ya que no sabia como reaccionar-_ por fin apareciste, me pregunta cuando te veriamos.

Sa...Sakura, ¿me conoces?

Bueno... los del consejo anunciaron hace algunos días que tu habias usado un henge para hacerte pasar por hombre, no se las razones pero creo que tenias tus motivos- _dijo esta sacando un suspiro de Sayuri, devia suponer que los del consejo ya lo habian divulgado-_ pero eso no cambia el hecho de te admira ahora- _dijo haciendo que esta responda con un ¿Ah?-_ es decir, fuiste una de las 5 mejores del grupo que salio de la academia, ademas eres un buen modelo a seguir eres hermosa, lista, habilidosa, entre otras cosas, ya veras que pronto sere una Kunoichi tan fuerte como tu- _dijo esta apenando un poco a la aludida, lo bueno es que no seguian con ese enamoramiento cuando se hizo pasar por hombre, ya que si seguian con eso... el solo pensarlo la espantaba-_ Bueno me voy con mi equipo nos vemos- _dijo la banshe retirandose del lugar_.

Bueno... quiero entrenar para poder despertar el poder de mi Zampakutou- _dijo esta llendo en dirección a donde estaba Naruto para ver como Fuu y Hinata llegaban al lugar._

Escuche bien, tu también tienes eso llamado Zampakutou?- _dijo Yuu con intriga._

Por su puesto, aunque esta un su forma mas básica Naruto nos enseñara como poder comunicarnos con el alma de nuestra espasa, y de paso enseñarnos uno que otro arte Kidō- _dijo esta confundiendo a su "hermana mayor" con las ultimas palabras, ¿el alma de la espada? ¿ Artes Kidō ?_ _. Al menos con la practica de hoy sabra de que es lo que hablan._

Bien chicas, hoy les enseñare lo que son las artes Kidō, El Kidō(鬼道,Vía del Demonio), también llamado Artes Demoníacas, es una de las cuatro formas básicas de combate que puede desarrollar un Shinigami. Mediante esta amplia disciplina el Shinigami puede enfocar su energía espiritual en forma de distintos hechizos consiguiendo efectos muy variados como son la curación, la defensa o el combate, entre otros. Los hechizos Kidō están ordenados del 1 al 99, según el poder que despliegan y la dificultad que entraña su realización. Para poder invocar uno en particular, el usuario debe recitar las palabras adecuadas, seguidas del nombre del hechizo y de su número. Sin embargo, para un Shinigami lo bastante experimentado no es necesario incluir el encantamiento en particular, aunque haciéndolo se incrementa su potencia, les dare un ejemplo- _explicaba Naruto para alejarse un poco para hacer la demostración- **Hadō #33: Sōkatsui** ( **蒼火墜, Lluvia de Fuego Azul** )_

Naruto tenia el brazo derecho alzado y conél tenia el dedo indice apuntando a un árbol, de la llema del dedo se disparo una ráfaga de fuego de color azul, el cual al chocar con dicjo arbol se destruyó junto con lo que tenia a su paso.

Como ven ese el es poder de mi Hadō sin el encantamiento, ahora con el encantamiento- _dijo para despues hacer el mismo movimiento pero...-_ "¡Oh, señor! ¡Máscara de carne y hueso, batir de alas, aquél que ostenta el nombre de Hombre! ¡Verdad y templanza, por encima de esta barrera de sueños sin pecados libera la ira de tus garras!" ( ** _君臨者よ！血肉の仮面•万象•羽ばたき•ヒトの名を冠する者よ！真理と節制、罪知らぬ夢の壁に僅かに爪を立てよ！_** ) **_Hadō #33: Sōkatsui_** (蒼火墜, **_Lluvia de Fuego Azul_** ).

La diferencia fue clara, el haz de luz fue mas potente causando mas destrucción a su paso dejando impresionados a todos.

Esto fue un arte Kidō de tipo ofensivo **_Hadō_** , el otro que hay es el tipo barrera o obstrucción conocidos como **_Bakudō_** , la cualidad de esta rama es que se especializa solo en el apoyo, defender u obstruir. Como por ejemplo- _Naruto creo un Kage Bunshin para usarlo en la muestra-_ **_Bakudō #_** ** _61Rikujōkōrō_** ( ** _六杖光牢, Prisión Luminosa de los Seis Barrotes_** )- _de alrededor del clon aparecieron 6 pilares rectangulares que de forma instantanea se encajaron en la cintura del clon dejandolo_ _paralizado-_ este Bakudō paraliza e inmoviliza al enemigo con el que se ejecuta, al igual que los Hadō tienen un encantamiento que al recitarlo fortalece mas el conjuro- _termino de decir el canoso sorprendiendo a las chicas por habilidades tan asombrosas._

Genial, y dime cuando podremos aprender lo que hiciste para desaparecer ese aisverg- _dijo Fuu con estrellas en sus ojos ante lo mostrado._

Bueno..- _dijo algo nervioso por la cercania-_ es uno de los Hadō mas poderosos, por no decir de los mas complicados, el encantamiento es desconocido hasta para mi- _dijo apenado dejando a las chicas intrigadas de que esa tecnica no tenga encantamiento-_ pero les dire esto, al igual que el chakra no tienen que abusar de las habilidades, entrenen para que estas no consuman tanto reiatsu y las puedan ejecutar de mejor manera, tambien hay una tecnica de Kidō la cual es similar a jutsu palma mistica- _dijo para después mostrar su palma la cual se rodeo por un aura verde-_ este es conocido como _vuelta atrás_ , aunque para mi vergüenza no soy muy bueno en esto, solo se lo básico- _dijo algo apenado._

Sugeeee, no puedo esperar a que nos enseñes todo eso- _dijo una emocionada Naruko, que al igual que las otras se veian entusiamasmadas._

Bien, creare un clon para cada una y puedan practicar, yo conversare con Yuu-san - _dijo Naruto creando 4 clones y las dejo con las chicas, en eso se hacerca a la ojiverde-_ Y bien? en que puedo ayudarte.

Queria agradecerte por haber cuidado de Sayuri, pense que se quedaria sola y se undiria en la soledad y sed de venganza, realmente te agradesco que hayas estado para ella- _dijo Yuu inclinandose ante el canoso._

Vamos no es para tanto, ademas no solo fui yo si no tambien las chicas, ellas tambien dieron su parte.

Aun no entiendo por que lo hizo, no tiene sentido- _dijo esta mientras fruncia el ceño en señal de rabia._

Que es Itachi para ti.

Oficialisamos nuestro noviazgo una semana antes de esa fatidica noches.

Vaya, no pense que Itachi tendria novia- _dijo algo sorprendido-_ bueno... en mi opinión... no creo que le debas guardar algun rencor a él- _dijo llamandole la atención._

A que te refieres.

Veras, no es por inmiscuirme en tu familia o clan pero creo que fue lo mejor, tengo entendido que planeaban un golpe de estado para asumir el control, por el hecho de ser Uchiha creian que tenian derecho a que les mostraran respeto incluso el Hokage. Los consejeros tenian planeado eliminar a todo el clan, en eso Itachi fue el elegido, pero al parecer queria dejar vivo no solo a Sayuri si no que tambien a ustedes dos, alguien tuvo que tomar sus cuerpos cuando quedaron inconscientes- _termino de decir dejando pasmada a la Uchiha._

Entonces... el...

Lo hizo en contra de su voluntad, la otra opción era dejar el barrio Uchiha bajo un genjutsu para que crean que paso algo, Hoakge-Jiji estaba a favor de ese plan, pero el resto no, por mayoria se eligio que el clan fuera erradicado- _dijo de forma seria._

No... Itachi... por que- _decia con pesar haciendo que una pocas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos._

Lo hizo para defender a los que queria, después de que lo tacharan como renegado se le dio una misión secreta, la cual es investigar sobre una organización de criminales, no se su nombre pero eso es lo que se- _dijo el canoso medio mintiendo en cierta parte, no obstante Yuu se preocupo por el hecho de esa mision secreta._

Por que lo hizo.

Eso corresponde que él te lo diga, no a mi, por otro lado tengo la corazonada de que lo veraz pronto- _dijo este recordando el hecho de que habian venido al pueblo cuando fue a buscar a Tsunade._

En serio?, no lo dices por hablar?

No doy falsas esperanzas a la gente que me importa y a mis amigos, por el momento creo que mejor sera que te distraigas un poco- _dijo para dirigir su mirada en los avances de las chicas en el arte Kidō._

Bueno... ya que lo dices por que no me entrenas un poco, quiero quitarme el oxido del cuerpo- _dijo para después posicionarse y atacar de forma sorpresiva a Naruto, pero este logra alejarse con un Shunpo del ataque._

Bueno, usare las tecnicas ninja para atacar y las tecnicas con reiatsu para evadir- _dijo apareciendo a una buena distancia de Yuu mientras se posicionaba para el encuentro._

Después de eso las cosas en la aldea se agitaron un poco, las propuestas de matrimonio llegaron a las tres recien llegadas a Konoha para molestias de ellas, y los del consejo no se la hacian fácil. Para alivio de ellas tanto Naruto como Hirizen impusieron su autoridad y dejaron tranquilas a las chicas, Kushina vio en la actitud que era algo parecido a Minato, ya que el se preocupaba por la gente que le importaba y peleaba con garras y dientes para defenderlas.

Paso una semana desde el regreso de Naruto y compañia, su avance con las chicas en el arte Kidō iba por buen camino, aunque con Naruko costaba mas ya que los Hadō en su mayoria le explotaban en la cara ( _como cierto pelirojo con marcas en el rostro de la serie de blech),_ aun asi no se rindio y siguio intentando. Las madres de las chicas fueron a uno de sus entrenamientos mientras les iban a dejar una botana, estaban impresionadas por el trabajo que realizaban, en eso Naruto les dice que ya era hora de comenzar con el entrenamiento con sus Zampakutou por lo que les dijo que colocaran a meditar con sus espadas correspondientes en sus regasos para poder concentrarse.

 **Mundo interno: Hinata**

Hinata abrio sus ojos y vio que estaba en un lugar diferente. Era un campo de gran tamaño con muchos arboles por todas partes con unos riachuelos que cruzaban la zona y se perdian en el horizonte. Camino por el lugar llamando repetidas veces para que alguien la escuchara, en eso identifica un lago en un claro del bosque. Se acerca a el y al mirar el agua veia a varios peces Koy de diferentes colores en el lago hasta que...

 _Vaya, finalmente vienes a visitarme __-dijo una voz que hizo que la ojiperla se levantara y viera que el frondoso y verdoso bosque cambiara a un monton de arboles de Sakura, en uno de los extrmos del lago ve la figura de lo que era una especie de armadura samurai de color rojo, se podia ver el cabello atado en cola de caballo y su rostro estaba tapado en una mascara extraña- no crei que llegaras tan rapido a este lugar, tienes potencial pequeña._

Anoo, ¿quien es usted?- _dijo esta algo asustada por la apariencia._

 _Mmh, eso ya lo sabes Hinata Hyuga._

Como es que sabes mi nombre- _dijo sorprendida._

 _La respuesta se sabra pronto._

En eso todo se vuelve de color blanco,

 **Mundo interno: Fuu**

La peliverde se encontraba en una pradera con varias formaciones rocosas de unos 10 metros de altura los cuales tenian raíces en todo su alrededor, en eso se escucha una especie de enjambre como una especie de insecto, interesada por eso fue en dirección de donde provenia.

Llegando a una formacion rocosa la cual tenia un hueco en el medio, se veia un enjambre enorme de numerosos insectos, Fuu los veia a la distancia para no molestarlos, pero se da cuenta de que un punto amarillo en ese enjambre se separa en dirección a ella. El punto amarillo se detiene frente a ella para aumentar levemente su tamaño hasta ser del porte de la palma de su mano, explota revelando una pequeña persona, una chica de cabello castaño con coleta al igual que sus ojos llevaba un traje amarillo y unos pantalones olgados del mismo color, extrañamente unos de sus brazos era un ¿aguijón?.

 _Vaya, ya me estaba inpasientando por que no te comunicabas conmigo -dijo la persona pequeña volando alrededor de Fuu con una actitud energetica._

Wooow nunca vi algo asi, como te llamas- _dijo ella impresionada por la apariencia y el tamaño._

 _Jijijiji mi nombre ya lo sabes solo tienes que acordarte, jajajaja vamos juguemos un rato \- dijo mientras tomaba uno de los dedos de la mano y comenzaba a jalarla para gracia de ella._

 **Mundo interno: Sayuri**

La azabache hace un tiempo que estaba explorando el lugar, estaba en donde habian varias formaciones rocosas, con una forma no definida. La formacion en un amplio radio daba la imprecion de que ascendia, Sayuri se puso a correr hasta la sima de la formación. Tardo unos 7 minutos en llegar, al ver el centro de lo que seria una montaña, habia un gran agujero. La azabache algo decepcionada se dio medía vuelta para retirarse pero...

 _Quien se atreve a perturbar mi sueño con su presencia -una voz que detonaba respeto eh imponencia se escucho retumbar en todo el lugar haciendo que la Uchiha de detenga mirando por todas partes_.

En eso siente como la temperatura del lugar aumentaba de forma descomunal, el lugar empezo a temblar sin ninguna razón. En eso, en el crater que habia en la sima de la montaña explota de forma exagerada revelando una cantidad descomunal de fuego el cual fue en dirección a Sayuri y ésta lo esquiva empesando a volar.

 _Interesante, aun si no contemplas todo el conociemiento en el Reiatsu pueda volar - dijo el fuego algo sorprendido._

Por que me atacas de esa manera, quien eres _-dijo de forma nerviosa al azabache ya que no esperaba esta situación._

 _Mmh, si quieres saber mi nombre tienes que ganarte el derecho de saberlo -dijo para después lanzar un torrente de llamas a la Uchiha._

 _ **Amaterasu** \- grito su tecnica para después crear un muro de fuego negro bloquando el ataque._

 _Fuego de color negro? \- pregunto intrigado por ver algo asi-  interesante, creo que pasate la prueba niña._

Como que una pruba, estabas midiendome?- _dijo y pregunto algo irritada por eso._

 _Jajajajaja no tienes que exaltarte tanto, despues de todo no habia tenido otro dueño en un largo tiempo despues de ser enpuñado por Yamamoto -dijo con algo de humor por la actitud de su nuevo portador._

Bueno, mejor me calmo ya que pierdo la pasiencia con facilidad.

 _Con solo verte puedo verlo._

Creo que tendre que provar si puedo apagarte para ver si te callas- _dijo con una voz irritada._

 _Jejeje, me gustaria ver eso._

No sabes las ganas que tengo de...

 _Ru...n ...ka \- dijo una frase que no se pudo entender._

Que dijiste?

 _Parece que no puedes oir mi nombre, bueno el tiempo lo dira \- dijo para despues todo se volviera de color blanco._

 **Mundo real**

Tanto Sayuri y Hinata habian empezado a abrir los ojos viendo que estaban de vuelta en la zona de entrenamiento del equipo 7.

Parece que les fue bien- _dijo el canoso observando a dos de sus novias._

Bueno... fue relativo- _dijo Hinata para explicar lo que paso en su mundo interno._

Bueno en mi caso fue algo asi con una diferencia- _dijo Sayuri relatando lo que paso en el caso de ella._

En lo que relataba la azabache, Fuu comenzo a abrir los ojos gruñendo un poco y estirandose llamando la atencion de los demas.

Y bien Fuu-chan, que tal te fue- _dijo el canoso algo ansioso queriendo saber que clase de compañero erera su Zampakutou._

Jijiji- _rio de forma traviesa la peliberde-_ mira esto- _dijo para mostrar su espada y colocarla de forma paralela a su brazo para despues...- **Jinteki shakusetsu** **Suzumebachi** ( **尽敵螫殺 雀蜂, Pica a tu enemigo hasta la muerte, Avispa** )- al decir eso su espada mostro un brillo con un ligero tono amarillento, cuando el brillo se disipo la espada habia desaparecido, en su lugar, en la mano de Fuu habia una especie de garra de metal en su dedo indice, intercalando de color negro y amarillo_.

Vaya, asi que un agijon, creo que eso te servira para el asesinato silencioso- _dijo el canoso ante lo que veia._

Bueno, por el momento lo que se es que al impactar contra un enemigo lo deja marcafo con el dibujo de una mariposa, si impacto una segunda vez en el mismo lugar el enemigo muere inevitablemente- _dijo la de ojos naranja sobre lo que hacia su Shikai._

Increible- _dijo Naruto sonrojando a la aludida._

Mmh, no encuentro justo que ella lo alla logrado antes- _dijo Sayuri algo molesta._

Vamos Sayu-chan no tienes que enojarte por eso, las Zampakutou tienen sus propias personalidades, por lo que no siempre seran algo amigables, Fuu tuvo suerte de que su Zampakutou fuera una divertida, y tal parece que se lleva bien con él- _dijo mientras miraba como Fuu veia de forma cariñosa su Shikai._

( _Insinuas que no somos amigables Naruto-kun_ )- _dijo mentalmente Matatabi al ex rubio._

( _Todo lo contraio Ero-Tabi )_ \- _dijo este mentalmente reciviendo varios insultos de la gata de dos colas por ese apodo sacando varias risas de Naruto ya que escucho los lamentos de Shukaku y de Isobu, tal parece que trataron de calmarla fallando miserablemente-_ Bien chicas, continuaremos mañana, por ahora yo invito el almuerzo- _dijo alegrando a las chicas que estaban muertas de hambre, aun después de comer lo que trajo Kushina y Mikoto-_ si quieren tambien pueden venir- _dijo mirando a las adultas las cuales se miraron un momento para despues reir un poco y aceptar._

Naruto se arrepintio por esa invitación ya que en ese momento entendió lo que ssufria Hiruzen e Iruka cuando ellos lo invitaban a él. Pago una barbaridad en los alime tos consumidos, aunque no fue tanto como lo que comio Hinata, fue una gran cantidad. De forma algo dolorosa pago la cuenta de lo consumido. Aunque no tenia por que quejarse ya que él comio mucho igualmente.

Era un nuevo comienzo en la semana en la aldea de la hoja, Naruto vestia unos pantalones anbu de color negro con sandalias ninja de color negro, llevaba solo una camiseta de color blanco y llevaba su banda en la frente. Con las chicas, Hinata llevaba un pantalos ajustado de color lila y una sandalias de color azul rey con una blusa de color morado palido u su banda ninja colgada en el cuello, tanto Naruko, Sayuri y Fuu llevaban un pantalon ajustado el cual les llegaba hasta sobre las rodillas al igual que sandalias negras, Naruko llevaba una polera ajustada de color azul y sobre esta una chamarra sin mangas de color naranja el cual le llegaba hasta el homblido, Sayuri simplemente llevaba una polera algo ajustada al cuerpo de cuello alto, en tanto Fuu llevaba una polera blanca con tirantes y un chaleco ligero de color verde palido, tanto Naruko como Fuu llevaban una falda de color azul oscuro el cual les llegaba hasta medio muslo. Naruto y su equipo fueron a la oficina del Hokage para pedir una misión ya que descansaron el tiempo sufisiente. Entran a la torre para dirigirse a la oficina.

Hiruzen estaba como siempre firmando sus documentos, naldecia el no saber como era que se multiplicaba sin que se diera cuenta. En eso alguien toca la puerta de su despacho, el ancianao dice adelante, y de la puerta salen en equipo que a opinion de Hiruzen son el futuro de la hoja por su desempeño y apollo incondicional a la aldea.

Equipo 7 reportandose para recibir su misión- _dijo Naruto en modo de mando, aunque todabia le era tedioso actuar de forma responsable y educada, pero ya le agarro el hilo para cerlo, pero como diria el peinado de piña, esto es problematico._

Asi los veo muchachos, descansaron en su semana de vacaciones?- _dijo y pregunto el Hokage a los "genin"._

Descansamos lo suficiente para poder reponernos- _dijo Sayuri de forma calmada._

Y hemos aprendido tecnicas nuevas para poder ayudar en todo- _dijo Naruko de forma animada como siempre._

Jejeje, nunca cambias ese animo tuyo- _dijo Naruto acariciando una de las ororejas de la Kitsune haciendo que esta ¿ronrone? y sonria por eso-_ aproposito tiene algo que sea bajo por el momento, una mision clase C estaria bien para poder ejercitarnos y poner a prueba lo aprendido por las chicas- _pidio el rubia haciendo que las chicas suspiren de alivio ya que la ultima mision que fue en Haru no kuni las dejo muy exaustas, tener una mision c seria lo mejor._

Veamos dejame ver- _dijo este mientras revisaba el cajon de misiones-_ esta, nos llego recientemente, una misión de escolta a un constructor de puente- _dijo para darle el informe de lo que consta la misión Naruto, este le da una ojeada rapida y la acepta, para que el Hokage mande a llamar al cliente y hacerlo pasar._

En eso la puerta se abre mostrando al que el equipo 7 tendra que proteger ( _Apriencia igual que en anime )._

Es una broma, un monton de mocosos va a protegerme?- _dijo y pregunto algo indignado por lo que veia._

Le aseguro Tazuna-san que este equipo esta bien calificado para la misión- _dijo Hiruzen de forma comprensiva._

La rubia se cree que esto es un carnaval, la peliverde tiene cara de comediante, la pelinegra se ve que es una amargada y la peliazul se ve que es timida e inutil- _discrivio el cliente a cada una sacando una gota de sudor a Naruto y Hiruzen y una vena a las chiacas, ecxeptuando Hinata pero estaba igual de enojada-_ el canoso parece decente- _dijo finalmente en lo que tomaba de su botella mas sake._

Naruto creo 3 manos de chakra deteniendo a Naruko, Sayuri y Fuu para que estas no amachacaran a Tazuna.

Chicas el punto es protegerlo, no golperalo- _dijo Naruto con algo de gracia recordando que él recibio las mismas palabras de Kakashi en su tiempo como genin en su mundo._

Bueno mi nombre es Tazuna un gran constructor de puentes, espero que me escolten y protejan bien en el trayecto a mi pueblo- _dijo el auto proclamado "gran constructor"._

Bueno, chicas nos reuniremos en la entrada en 40 min.- _dijo este para despues salir y alistarse para todo._

Ya en la entrada, los muchachos estaban haciendo una ultima revisión a sus cosas para comenzar el viaje, por peticion de Naruto les dijo que dejaran todo en sellos de almacenamiento para ahorrar peso y no tener tanto peso en el viaje. Kushina y Mikoto estaban en la entrada de la aldea para despedirse y desearle suerte a sus respectivas hijas, para vergüenza de estas, despidiendose de los demas partieron rumbo a Nami a cumplir con su misión.

El viaje por el momento iba sin ningún problema, los muchachos iban conversando de cosas triviales, Fuu pregunto si es que en el pais de las olas habian ninjas que protegieran esta, resiviendo una respuesta negativa de Naruto explicando que no en todas las aldeas existen cuerpo shinobi, Naruto iba en frente de Tazuna, Hinata y Fuu ibanpor los laterales en cuanto a Naruko y Sayuri estaban atras de ellos, esa era su formacion para poder protegerlo de los bandidos con los que se encontraran. En lo que seguian avanzando pasaron al lado de un charco de agua llamando la atención de todos menos de Tazuna, avanzando unos 2m del charco este exploto de forma sorpresiva asustando a Tazuna ya que vio como dos ninjas salían para atacar al grupo, pero antes de que lograrab interceptar al equipo 7 estos desaparecieron de su radio de visión junto al viejo apareciendo lejos de ellos. Las chicas se posicionaron frente a Tazuna y Naruto para despues dar un salto en direccion a los agresores quedando sobre ellos, esto pensarin que seria facil el dejarlas fuera y poder divertirse con ellas, pero las cosas no serian asi.

 ** _Bakudō#4: Hainawa_** **_(這縄, Cuerda Trepadora_** )- _dijeron laa cuatro kunoichis lanzando desde la punta de dos de sus dedos un haz de luz amarilla que viajo de forma rapida y precisa enroscando a los dos Shinobis dejandolos anonadados por la tecnica desconocida por la cual eran victimas._

Qu...Que es esta cosa- _dijo de forma algo estupefacta por la facilidad en la que calleron._

No es algo por lo que tengan que preocuparse- _dijo el canoso acercandose a ellos-_ Gōzu, Meizu, ninjas mercenarios de Kirigakure no sato, y pensar que atacarian a un simple grupo de escolta, que es lo que traman- _dijo el ex-rubio de forma despectiva asustando un poco a los agresores pero disimularon bastante bien su preocupacion_.

No diremos nada solo seguimos ordenes y aceptamos el pago del mejor postor- _dijo Meizu tratando de intimidar._

Y su objetivo era nuestro cliente, ¿verdad?- _dijo Naruto girando ligeramente mirando a Tazuna que se percado que era observado colocandolo nervioso-_ bien por el monento hay recompenza por sus cabezas, quien quiere matarlos chicas- _dijo el rubio mirando a las chicas las cuales se pusieron nerviosas por lo pedido hasta que..._

Yo lo hare- _dijo la peliverde haciendo que las chicas se sorprendan por ello-_ ademas- _dijo desenfundando su espada-_ quiero probar esta habilidad **_Jinteki shakusetsu Suzumebachi_** \- _para sorpresa de los hermanos demonio y de Tazuna la espada de la peliverde desaparecio dejando ver una especie de garra que cubria su dedo indice de su mano derecha-_ les dare una oportunidad- _dijo para que después dar dos pinchasos de forma rapida en el pecho de ambos haciendo que una especie de mariposa se dibujara sobre sus ropas_.

Qu... Que es esto, que nos hiciste- _dijo Gōzu entrando en panico._

Si los golpeo en el mismo punto moriran irremediablemente- _dijo de forma simple como si no importara._

Bueno, como la oyeron, hablen o cobraremos la recompensa- _dijo Naruto._

Nunca, no nos haras hablar.

Que conste que les dimos la opción, Fuu-chan.

Esto se acaba **_Nigeki Kessatsu_** ( _弐撃決殺 **, Muerte en Dos Pasos**_ ).

Al terminar de decir eso Fuu "pico" el mimso lugar en donde habia hecho anteriormente para que estos murieran sin emitir ningun tipo de sonido indicando que ya estaba hecho.

Bueno Tazuna-san- _comenzo a hablar el canoso poniendo nervioso a Tazuna-_ no pedire explicaciones por la razon que ya se que esta pasando- _siguio habla do extrañando a las chicas y haciendo que Tazuna diera una gran suspiro de sorpresa-_ Gato tiene que ver con esto ¿verdad?- _dijo terminando de sacar las dudas de lo que sabia el rubio en Tazuna._

Si asi es- _dijo de forma algo triste._

Naruko sello los cuerpos en un pergamino para despues seguir adelante en lo que Tazuna explicaba la condicion en la que estaba el pais de las olas ( _misma que en el anime )_ las chicas no lo pensaron mucho y desidieron seguir con la misión. En eso Naruto hace una invocación y en una explosion de humo aparecio un gato de color azul ( _apariencia como Matatabi pero con una cola )_.

 _Que necesitas Naruto-kun~ -dijo de forma muy sugerente ganandose la mirada de todas chicas._

Nesesito que envies este mensaje sobre la modificación de la misión a Jiji- _dijo dandole un pergamino y esta lo sujeto entre sus fauces y salio disparada hacia la aldea._

Naruto-kun que fue eso?- _pregunto Hinata._

Eso fue un Kuchiyose no jutsu, cuando lo haces puedes tener la compañia de animales de combate los cuales te facilitan la batalla al brindarte apoyo o haciendo jutsus de colaboracion- _explico este a sus chicas._

Y cuando tenias pensado enseñarnos algo como eso- _replico Naruko algo enojada por no saber una tecnica genial como diria ella._

Jejeje tenia pensado despues de esta misión - _dijo riendo de forma nerviosa ante la fulminante mirada de la rubia con orejas y colas de zorro._

Despues de ese incomodo momento siguieron con su trayecto al pais de las olas, aunque tuvieron que acampar por el hecho que estaba anocheciendo por lo que desidieron acampar para descansar y seguir mañana, para confucion de Tazuna él se quedo en una carpa y los otros 5 en la otra.

Ya habia amanecido, se podia ver en el frondoso bosque que el equipo 7 y su cliente ya estaban entrando en el territorio de su destino. Todos se acercan a la orilla y se suben a un bote el cual los conduce hacia el otro extremo del rio con un camino el cual se dirigia a Nami. Siguieron caminando tranquilamente, en lo que Naruko lanza un Kunai a un arbusto exaltando a Tazuna, Naruto se acerca a ver y toma aun conejo de pelaje blanco temblando de miedo.

Ten mas cuidado Naruko-chan pudiste haberlo lastimado- _dijo Hinata que se acerca y le pide el conejo a Naruto haciendo que esta lo acune provocando que el timido conejo se tranquilize y se acurruque en los brazos de Hinata._

Aunque es raro- _dijo Sayuri-_ se supone que ese pelaje blanco lo adquieren los conejos en epoca de invierno, lo que significa...

Que alguien lo cuido para usarlo como una sustitución - _termino de completar la frase Fuu haciendo que varios tomen posiciones para prepararse por lo que avecina._

En eso Naruko escucha el sonido de algo girando en el aire y ve que a un lado de ellos se acercaba una espada girando de forma horizontal hacia ellos. Esta reacciona y se colaca frente al arma y tomando su espada con funda y todo golpea dicha espada haciendo que quede incrustada en un árbol. En eso un hombre con el rostro vendado cae sobre la espada **[ N** _/A: Como me da flojera explicar la vestimenta de algunos personajes, sera la misma que en la serie, sin mas que decir que continue la historia ]_.

Vaya veo que la fenómeno tiene algo de valor y coraje para bloquear mi espada- _dijo el shinobi haciendo enojar a la Uzumaki._

A quien llamas fenómeno remedo de momia- _dijo una muy enojada Naruko apuntandole con uno de sus dedos sacándole una sutil vena al pelinegro y una risa a Naruto._

Jijijiji, admitelo Zabuza pareces una momia con esas vendas jijijijiji- _dijo riendo Naruto en lo que hace enojar a Zabuza por eso._

Lo conoces Naruto-kun- _dijo Sayuri curiosa._

Momichi Zabuza, ninja renegado de Kirigakure no sato ninja clasificado de Rango A y un integrante de los siete espadachines de la niebla- _termino de decir Naruto en su explicación._

Me alaga que un mocoso sepa tanto de mi.

El conocimiento es poder Zabuza, se varias cosas de ti pero no sabes nada de nosotros.

Ha, solo son un monton de mocosos jugando a ser ninja- _dijo el renegado de forma despectiva pero mira cuidadosamente que todos llevan espadas y la del canoso era la mas grande-_ curioso, todos practican Kenjutsu- _dijo casi en susurro pero Naruto lo escucho igualmente._

No tecnicamente, Mi acompañante de linda cabellera rubia es la que prectica Kenjutsu, el resto incluyendome practicamos Zanjutsu- _dijo mientras Naruko se sonrojaba un poco y dejando confuso al nija renegado por lo que dijo._

¿Zanjutsu? nunca escuche hablar de ese estilo de pelea.

Y no me sorprende que lo sepas, despues de todo es un arte perdida del clan Uzumaki- _dijo en lo que dejaba asustado a Zabuza._

Me... Me quieres decir que.

Asi es somos el primer grupo en resurgir el antiguo arte de las espadas Uzumaki, pero dejemos eso para otra ocacion.

( _Creo que no tengo que subestimarlos, si practican un estilo Uzumaki no creo que sean poca cosa_ )- _penso Zabuza posicionandose para atacar._

Chicas que nadie interfiera- _dijo el canoso a las chicas-_ Naruko ¿quieres intentarlo?- _pregunto el chico a su novia en lo que ella se lo piensa un poco pero eccede._

Bien ecepto- _dijo mientras caminaba y se colocaba frente a Zabuza-_ veamos cuanto eh mejorado contra un maestro en kenjutsu.

Je enviando un cordero al matadero, ademas esa delicada espada que tiene no podra con...- _su comentario se quedó ahogado cuando Naruko tomo la empuñadura de sus espada y al desenvainarla selen chispas en gran cantidad viendo una espada que no concordaba con lo de la funda-_ pero... que demonios es esa espada.

Listo o no preparate- _dijo la rubia que se lanzo a una vertiginosa velocidad, como volara cuando se habia lanzado._

Zabuza logra detener el embate de la Uzumaki pero es arrastrado por la fuerza que llevaba al lanzarse de esa forma. Zabuza logra frenarse y empujar a Narulo para atras y lanzarse contra ella. Zabuza tenia que darle credito, aunque la niña parece que comenzo hace poco con su formación lo podia equipara con sus reflejos y sus movimientos impredecibles. Los tajos iban y venían y pareciera que nadie tenia la ventaja, en eso Naruko le da una mirada a su novio y este capta lo que piensa.

Zabuza se aleja un poco de Naruko para hecer una rapida serie de sellos para despues...

 ** _Kirigakure no jutsu_**

Un monton de Niebla se hace presente en el lugar colocando los pelos de punta de Tazuna, era mucbo el Instinto asesino que se sentia y Tazuna creia que moriria en cualquier momento pero..

No se preocupe Tazuna-san- _hablo el canoso-_ mientras yo este aqui a niguno de ustedes les pasara nada- _lo decia de una forma tan calmada y segura que relajo en gran medida al viejo, en eso fija su vista en donde estaba la pelea-_ Naruko-chan hazlo- _fue el grito que dio confundiendo a todos._

Naruko estaba buscando con sus sentidos a todo lo que podia la ubicación de su adversario, eso escucha el grito de su novio y teniendo luz verde salto lo mas alto que pudo. Zabuza que estaba a unos metros de distancia pudo ver como la niña con aspecto animal daba una gran salto intrigando la accion de la chica, ibs a saltar para poder acabarla pero ve que la espada de la rubia es rodeada por una especie de corriente de aire, nada lo preparo para lo que venia.

 ** _Kaze no Kizu_**

Fue el grito de la rubia nombrando el ataque, Zabuza vió 4 haz de luz que se dirigian al suelo, al hacer contacto... la destrucción se desato, una explosion se hizo presentes y los 4 haz de luz salieron disparados a direcciónes diferentes, dos de ellos se fueron al mar uno contra Zabuza el cual trato de evadirlo y uno contra los chicos para espanto de ellos pero ven como Naruto levanta su mano y de ella aparece un ligeriro brillo amarillo.

 ** _Bakudō_** ** _#39: Enkōsen_** (円閘扇, **_Escudo Arco_** )

Frente a Naruto aparecio una especie de escudo del tamaño del torso de Naruto, pareciera que girara a gran velocidad. El ataque de Naruko hizo contacto con la defensa de Naruto y logro repelerla y que ninguno saliera herido. Despues de que el ataque desapareciera y todo quedará cubierto por el humo Naruto desenvaina su zampakutou y la hace girar de forma vertical para despues detenerla y se escuche decirle...

 ** _Hadō #58Tenran_** (闐嵐, **_Orquídea Celeste_** )

En la posición en la que estaba girando la espada de Naruto salio disparado una especie de tornado el cual succiono todo el polvo y nieblina que quedaba, siguio derecho pasando sobre Naruko la cual se sorprendio por eso. El tornado se dirgio a un árbol el cual la parte afectada fue destruida pero el mas sorprendido fue zabuza ya que el ataque le llego a él, ya que el estaba escondido en ese lugar.

Zabuza cayo de forma pesada al suelo, se podia ver que por el ataque de Naruko que estaba con graves heridas y por el reciente ataque Naruto estaba peor, de forma lenta se levanto y recogió su espada para seguir peleando, Naruko se iba a lanzar hacia a él de nuevo pero dos senbon aparecieron de la nada clavandose en cuello del renegado haciendo que este callera de forma pesada y seca al suelo. Al lado de el aparecio lo que parecia un anbu de Kirigakure por su mascara ( _vestimenta igual que en anime)._

Gracias Ninjas de Konoha por facilitarme el trabajo- _dijo el anbu ennlo que el resto de shinobis se juntaba con la rubia._

Eres un anbu de Kiri ¿cierto?- _pregunto Sayuri al llegar al lugar._

Asi es, llevo bastante tiempo siguiendo a Zabuza, tratanto de que bajara la guardia para poder acabar con él - _dijo este en lo que recogia el cuerpo y se lo hechaba al hombro-_ les agradesco que lo hayan debilitado por mi- _dijo para despues desaparecer en shunshin._

Bueno chicas creo que mejor seguimos con nuestro recorrido, y tendre que reprender a alguien por no controlar bien su tecnica- _dijo para despues mirar a quien se referia causando que este se rasque la cabeza de forma apenada y sus orejas se agachen mostrando dicho estado-_ bien, adelante Tazuna-san no le importa si nos quedamos en su casa en lo que dura nuestra mision?- _dijo y pregunto al viejo._

No hay problema siganme no queda muy lejos- _hablo para guiar a los chicos a la casa._

 ** _Continuara._**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _Teeeeeeermineeeeee, bueno aqui otro capitulo de mi primera historia, posiblemente piensen que la pelea contra Zabuza fue muy rapida pero puensenlo por un momento, alguien "normal" ¿sobreviviria a un ataque como el de colmillo de acero? si hasta los demonios mueren con el, bueno no discutiremos esos asuntos, ya vieron que tipo de Zampakutou tiene cada una y Fuu fue la primera en obtener su Shikai, y ya bieron cuales seran las Zampakutou de Sayuri y Hinata. En el próximo capítulo dare la ultima zampakutou a uno de los personajes de Naruto y comenzare con otros temas pero bueno, solo les pido que sean pasientes y lo esperen con ansias. Se despide OumaShirosaki97_**

 ** _Matane_**


	8. Chaper 8

**_Capítulo 8: _**_Una noche alocada, batalla en el puente, una nueva usuaria de una Zanpakutou, un enemigo inesperado._

Los chicos caminaban de forma tranquila por el pueblo, aunque veían claramente el estado el cual se encontraba, haciendo que se enojaron por el hecho de que alguien pudiera hacer tanto mal a una aldea inocente.

Tazuna iba explicando la razón de la construcción del puente, pues les permitirían que pudieran pedir ayuda de una forma más fácil y que no se arriesgaron por ello al cruzar el lago.

Bien, esta es mi casa- _dijo el viejo._

Su casa era simple, de dos pisos aunque algo pequeña, se veía demacrada probablemente por lo ocasionado por ese tal Gato.

Gracias por dejarnos quedar en su casa- _agradeció el antes Uzumaki._

Tazuna toco la puerta poco tiempo después se escuchó la voz de una mujer responder al llamado. Se abrió la puerta dejando ver a la posiblemente dueña de aquella voz, quien al ver a Tazuna se abalanzó sobre él ( _vestimenta de Tsunami igual que el Canon_ )

Otō-san, gracias a dios que estás bien.

Tranquila Tsunami estos shinobis me protegieron, son muy buenos- _habló el barbudo quien ignoró las miradas de enojo de las chicas ya que recordaban cómo fue que las describió en la oficina de Hiruzen._

Gracias por proteger a mi padre Shinobi-san- _agradece la mujer inclinándose ante ello._

Descuide, es parte de nuestra misión- _respondió el canoso._

Los Shinobis se quedarán un tiempo en nuestra casa en lo que terminó el puente, podrías mostrarles la habitación disponible?- _hablo y pregunto Tazuna a su hija_.

Hai, por aquí por favor- _Tsunami guió al grupo de ninjas a la habitación._

Una vez que los chicos entraron a la sala y que Tsunami se retirara de ésta Hinata miró a Naruto en interrogante.

Naruto-kun por qué dejaste que esa ninja de Kiri se llevara el cuerpo de Zabuza, si aún seguía vivo después de que recibiera esas Senbon en su cuello- _dijo la ojiperla haciendo que las demás chicas le quedaron viendo_.

…. Bueno, por qué habrá sido- _dijo en voz alta sacando una gota a las chicas por lo despreocupado que estaba_ \- dejemoslo por que quiero entrenarlas y mostrarles otros jutsus. Si bien tienen una buena variedad aún les falta dominar por completo algunos, además que quiero que en esta semana tengan por lo menos 2 afinidades dominadas al 100% a tal punto que sea como un respiro.

Las chicas solo temblaron ante ese plan, si bien es cierto que tienen un buen manejo con sus afinidades, todavía faltaba para que las dominarán completamente. En el caso de Fū había dominado varios jutsus de todos los elementos, aunque fue difícil logro hacerlo.

Además…. quiero ver si pueden hacer algún sub-elemento en lo que entrenamos.

Eh?- _fue la incógnita de todas._

Les explicaré mañana este tema, por ahora hay que dormir.

Y no era chiste, en lo que habían recorrido, la pelea con Zabuza y el trayecto a la casa de Tazuna ya había hecho de noche. Sin más colocaron un sello de expansión en la cama haciendo que esta sea más grande como para que 10 personas se acostaron en ella. Por siguiente los 5 se acostaron en ella con Naruto en el centro para descansar y continuar el entrenamiento que Naruto había dicho.

_

Había amanecido, por lo que como dijo Naruto iba a explicarles los que era de los subelementos y como se hacían. Naruto habían ido a cazar algo para comer, ya que era obvio que con el estado del pueblo era difícil que hubiera algo para todos en la casa.

Aprovechando de que fue a pescar, también lo hizo para los pequeños que estaban en la calle, con su Onmyoton creó un cesto en el que dejó los alimento para ellos eh hizo una fogata para que pudieran asarlos.

Los pequeños aunque algo inseguros, aceptaron la ofrenda ya que el hambre que sentía era más de lo que podían seguir aguantando. Ya entiendo más en confianza gracias a que Naruto los convenció con la amabilidad destacaba el grupo que estaba frente a él comenzó a comer de forma más confiada. No obstante eso atrajo a otros huérfanos y gente sin hogar a la zona de comida sin do atraídos por el olor que despedía éste.

Viendo eso Naruto los atrae para que también comieran y ni lento ni perezoso fueron también para poder comer algo.

Sin que los huérfanos y demás se dieran cuenta Naruto creo un clon dándole la orden de que los protegiera en caso de que uno de los matones de Gato se aproxima a ellos.

Una vez entró a la casa de Tazuna fue a la cocina encontrándose con su hija a quien le dio los pescados y otros alimentos que consiguió sorprendiendola por la variedad que traía. Naruto fue el comedor y alistó la mesa para que cuando los muchachos bajaran ya estuviera listo.

Una vez bajaron y comieron Naruto creó dos clones, uno el cual de fue con Tazuna y el otro se quedó con la familia, en tanto el resto se fue a un campo de disponible en lo que Naruto les recordaba a las chicas sobre los sub-elementos.

Bien, ahora recuerdan que les explique que no es necesario tener un Kekkei Genkai para tener un sub-elemento, también se mezclan elementos y recrear dicho sub-elemento, por ejemplo- _dijo mientras Naruto concentró chakra Suiton y Fūton en cada mano_ \- si mezclamos Suiton con Fūton que se obtiene.

Las chicas estaban dudosas, Naruto les había explicado esa materia tiempo atrás en lo que estaban en la academia, pero en lo que hacían misiones como los Go Karimasu, lo de Yuki no Kuni y lo de Kushina y Mikoto y Yū habían olvidado ciertas cosas.

Hinata levantó la mano, algo tímida ya que no estaba tan segura de lo que iría responder.

No sería… Hyoton? Naruto-kun.

Correcto- _ante la respuesta de Hinata Naruto junto sus palmas para después separarlas levemente mostrando una especie de esfera cristalina_ \- la unión de estos elementos da paso al Hyoton, un clan de Kirigakure puede crearlo de forma automática sin la necesidad de los elementos anteriores.

Wow, no sabía de ese detalle- _dijo Fū impresionada._

Solo por esta vez no diré nada, a mi también se me hubiese olvidado esto si no fuera por ciertas razones- _dijo Naruto sacando risas de las demás_ \- lo que nos deja con otra cosa. Hay varias variantes en el resultado con los elementos, Suiton y Katon forman Futton, Katon y Doton forman Yoton, Doton y Suiton forman Mokuton. Aunque hay otros caos en el que se pueden mezclar tres elementos.

Tres, en serio?- _preguntó Sayuri sorprendida._

Así es aunque solo conozco uno, el cual es el E. Polvo (Jinton), este tipo de sub-elemento es conocido como Kekkei Tota el cual es la unión de Katon, Fūton y Doton.

Suge, muéstranos algún jutsu de ese elemento Naruto-kun- _pidió Fū emocionada por lo escuchado_.

Jeje podría mostrarlo, pero es un sub-elemento demasiado destructivo. Se caracteriza por que al impactar contra su objetivo no queda nada de él, es como su nombre lo dice reduce todo a polvo- _explicó el canoso a las chicas quienes no se enteraban de las cualidades de ello._

Me sorprende que conozcas ese elemento e incluso el ejecutarlo- _dijo Naruko._

Bueno, no por nada estoy en el nivel en el que estoy- _dijo de forma modesta_ \- bien dicho esto quiero que controlen los elementos que quieran para el sub-elemento que quieran controlar, yo estaré practicando lejos para no llamar la atención no vemos en 4 horas.

Después de eso Naruto desapareció en un Shunpo del lugar dejando a las chicas con algo de nerviosismo. Técnicamente les dio una semana para dominar dos elementos en su totalidad y empezar con un sub-elemento. En lo personal, sería una semana difícil.

 ** _Lejos de Nami no Kuni: Llanuras de Tsuchi no Kuni_**

Naruto apareció en un lugar cercano a la aldea de Iwagakure no sato, solo que estaba a unos 100 km de distancia. La razón por la que apareció en ese lugar fue para practicar en lo que respecta su Hollowficación, si bien parecía que lo dominaba a voluntad era solo algo instintivo.

Bien, veamos como practico esta máscara.

 **(PoR** **quE MejOR Me DejAs ToMAr el COntrOl paRa MoSTRarte COmo Se HacE)-** habló el la parte Hollow de Naruto.

Ni que estuviera tan loco como para dejarte hacerlo.

( **TEníA qUe inTEnTaRlO**.)

A todo esto, creo que debería ponerte un nombre, me es algo incomodo si te llamo Hollow solo para referirme a ti.

( **Tu? PoNieNDome Un NOmBre? CoN lo DeSCeRebrAdo qUe eReS me sOrpRenDeRia quE penSARas En UnO** )- _dijo el Naruto blanco de forma burlona._

Si estuvieras aquí afuera te daría las pataditas que te mereces- _respondió el canoso con un puro a la altura de su rostro y una vena en su cabeza._

 **(Y** **BiEn? QuE noMbRE piENsAs DarME**.)

Pensaba en el hecho de ser un Hollow llamarte e más no se… Yami _(oscuridad)_.

( **Que OriGinAl, crEo esCUchAR ComO TuS SeSOs hiCiErOn CoRtOCiRcUItO en EL ActO**.)

Repito, golpearte sería satisfactorio en este momento- _dijo Naruto con su paciencia casi al límite_ \- y dime qué te parece Shiro _(Blanco)_.

(….. **Me aGRadA**.)

…. Siento que me saldrán canas contigo.

( _Sabes que tienes el pelo blanco o no_?)- pregunto Choumei ante el comentario del canoso.

….. Que alguien me golpee.

( _Da lastima así_ )- pensaron todos los Bijus.

( _Oye Naruto_ )- llamo Kurama.

Que.

( _Podemos arreglar el hecho de que estés con el Rinne-Sharingan del Juby_.)

Como?

( _Al igual que Kaguya lo tendrías en la frente_ )- dijo Matatabi.

Creo que me veré raro con eso.

( _Pero no niegas que tu mismo te ves acojonante cuando los activas en sus respectivos ojos_ )- dijo Isobu.

Bueno… creo que tomare su sugerencia y aceptaré su idea, por ahora quiero practicar con mi máscara para poder convocarla sin ningún problema.

Dicho eso creo dos clones de sombra y comenzó a entrenar para poder controlar su poder Hollow. Aún se preguntaba cómo es que un Shinigami se podía convertir en uno, luego de su enfrentamiento con ese extraño Hollow en su periodo como líder de los Go Karimasu.

Ya había caído la noche por lo que todos estaban en la casa de Tazuna. Las chicas están en mejores palabras agotadas, tratar de adiestrarse con un elemento era más difícil de lo que parecía, ya extrañaban las clases de las artes Kido. Aunque cumplirían el objetivo sin problemas, si no fuera porque Naruko recordó un detalle de los Kage-Bunshin se les haría eterno el aprendizaje.

Con Naruto si bien ni estaba tan cansado, se mostraba muy golpeado y algo agotado. Su recuperación le ayudaba a poder aguantar de forma superior que las demás pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que sentía el dolor de los golpes, en especial si eran clones con el manto del sabio de los 6 caminos y como cereza sobre el pastel…. con la máscara de Hollow.

Rezaba por que un enemigo no saliera con poderes similares, sinceramente…. no quería sentir mucho dolor.

Actualmente todos estaban comiendo en el comedor, ya que habían llegado hace unos 30 minutos fue tiempo suficiente para que se dieran una ducha antes de la cena.

Gracias a lo que sobre de los que Naruto trajo en la mañana había harta comida, algo que los muchachos agradecieron totalmente ya que venían hambrientos.

Su concentración en su ambición por comer fue distraída por unos pasos que se oyeron por las escaleras. El causante de dichos pasos abrió la puerta mostrando a un niño de más o menos 4 o 5 años ( _apariencia misma que en la serie)_ miraba la sala y se fijó en el grupo ninja, el cual se incomodo un poco por el tipo de mirada que le mandaba, a excepción de Naruto quien ya sabía lo que vendría ahora.

Por que no se van de una vez y se ahorran su problemas- _dijo de forma cortante el infante, sorprendiendo a las chicas por la forma de hablar de ese niño_.

¡Inari!- _le gritó su madre en un intento de reprender a su hijo._

Pero es cierto, si se quedan Gato y sus hombres los mataran y nosotros seremos los siguientes por pedir ayuda.

Inari, no tienes que ser así de….

¿¡Que no lo ven!? ¡No importa lo que hagan, será inútil!- _cuando dijo eso salio corriendo de la sala a la parte de arriba, tal vez a su habitación._

Haaa- _suspiro la mujer de pelo negro_ \- lamento eso muchachos, ha sido difícil desde que Gato llegó aquí.

No puedo creer que ese enano hable de esa forma, ni que hubieran matado a su padre o algo- _dijo Naruko algo enojada por la actitud de ese niño, iba a continuar comiendo cuando vio las expresiones de Tazuna y Tsunami_ \- no me diga… paso eso?- _dijo y preguntó algo sorprendida y sintiéndose mal con ella misma ante el comentario que hizo._

Antes de que llegara Gato éramos un pueblo próspero y feliz, y aunque no lo parezca Inari era más amistoso. Pero cuando Gato llegó con la fachada de asentarse en el lugar para mejorar la economía del poblado… todo empeoró, los impuestos subieron, los supuestos guardias abusaban de su autoridad y se llevaban a las mujeres de las familias para abusar de ellas…. - _lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos y se abrazó a sí misma temblando un poco_ \- mi esposo… lo encaró…. pero…. lo ejecutó ante el público en la plaza…. era alguien querido para el pueblo…. todos lo estimaban y fue quien incito la pueblo a tratar de retomar su libertad… pero… pero… - _no pudo seguir hablando, teniendo ya el problema de una pérdida de su pareja y el miedo a que vengan por ella y se la lleven, ante eso su padre la conforto en un abrazo protector para consolarla_.

Las chicas estaban más que enojadas, si pudieran identificar su ubicación irían a por él y lo eliminarían de la forma más lenta posible, hombres como el que escucharon era de la peor calaña.

En eso Naruto se levanta de la mesa y mira a la familia que lo mira a extrañado.

No se preocupe, en lo que termina esta semana Gato dejara este lugar le guste o no- _dijo el canoso con convicción y sin una pista de duda_ \- después de todo el solo es un civil y nosotros somos los ninja más fuertes que Konoha puede enviar, no habrá problemas.

Las chicas sonrieron con cariño ante lo escuchado, Naruto sabía que decir en momentos de pena para poder levantar los ánimos, en especial a personas que habían perdido a sus seres queridos.

Bien nosotros nos vamos a dormir, mañana será otro día de entrenamiento y quiero que estén en buena forma chicas- _dijo el ojiazul a las chicas quienes asistieron con algo de pereza, ya que sería un día más de cansancio… por lo menos querían aunque sea un poco de "retribución" por su esfuerzo._

Así las chicas y Naruto recogieron la mesa y fueron a "dormir". Naruto se sentía verdaderamente exhausto, ver el resultado de el manto de chakra de los 6 caminos y la máscara de Hollow era algo verdaderamente aterrador, si el poder de llorar junto aún imperfecto era tan grande, que tanto podía hacerlo si lo perfeccionaba. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando entró a la habitación y escuchó que fue sellada con uno de los sellos de Naruko.

La rubia había estado estudiando Fuinjutsu desde que había encontrado a Fū y vuelto de Uzushio, era nivel 7/15 y ahora que Kushina está con ella avanzaría al nivel 10 de manera rápida.

Eh… chicas ¿por que sellaron la puerta puerta?- _ante esa pregunta Naruto vio que la película con orejas de zorro también colocó sellos de silencio por la puerta, después paredes, techo y finalmente… ventana._

Hoy nos diste un trabajo difícil… Na-ru-to-kun- _deletreo de forma cariñosa Fū acercándose lentamente al canoso al igual que las chicas._

Aun en una misión nos dices que entrenamos y dominamos dos elementos.

Aún sabiendo que es un trabajo difícil y que aún con los Kage-Bunshin tomaría tiempo.

Hablo Sayuri seguida por Hinata quienes tenían una sonrisa en sus sonrientes rostros. Naruto sintió a alguien abrazandolo por la espalda y hablarle por la oreja en una especie de susurro.

Por eso queremos una pequeña recompensa por nuestro esfuerzo- _Naruko mordió levemente el óvulo de la oreja de Naruto sonrojándose en el acto._

Na… Naruko-chan? Chicas? Que piensan hacer- _con algo de excitación y algo de temor preguntó a las chicas frente y detrás de él, sintiendo como Naruko acariciaba debajo de la ropa del canoso._

Solo queremos algo de recompensa, y tu nos la vas a dar- _dijo Sayuri ya apegada a su cuerpo_.

Llevo esperando este momento desde que volvimos de la misión de Yuki no Kuni… y también… como agradecimiento… por aceptarme- _dijo Fū sonrojada, Naruto entendió a qué se refería por ayudarla cuando fue acorralada por ese escuadrón ANBU._

Además… desde que nos confesamos… no has hecho mucho con nosotras- _dijo Hinata ya que solo han estado entrenando._

Por otro lado, también somos tus prometidas, y Kā-chan aprueba esto y quiere unos nietos, por que no se los damos entonces- _dijo Naruko con una voz lujuriosa, algo que no había escuchado en ella._

Eh… podemos… eh… no se… acariciarnos un poco por lo menos- _Naruto sudaba balas en ese momento, si bien quería hacerlo con las chicas, quería esperar un poco más. Aunque ciertos comentarios en su mente no lo dejaban en paz._

 ** _Mind Escape_**

Oh siiiiiii, por fin dejará de ser virgen este idiota- _dijo Kurama con sus patas delanteras al aire en son de festejo._

Ya era tiempo, me empezaba a cuestionar si en verdad le gustaban las mujeres- _dijo Matatabi con una ligera risa en su boca._

Por dios, ustedes dos no tienen caso- _dijo Gyuki con la mano en si rostro ante los comentarios del Kyubi y Nibi._

Vamos Gyuki, que tu Jinchuriki allá tenido relaciones por lo menos una vez no significa que los otros los hayan tenido- _comentó Saiken_ \- por mi ¡Que les dé tan duro que no puedan pensar en otra cosa que no sea la po….!- _se cayó al recibir un golpe en la cabeza del Toro-Pulpo_ \- por dios, a qué vino eso.

Siempre tome a esos dos como los pervertidos del grupo- _señaló a Kurama y Matatabi_ \- ¿pero tu?.

Y que, Utakata nunca lo hizo y me estaba desesperando.

Bueno tiene un punto- _Shukaku se unió a la charla_ \- en mi caso, le diré algo cuando termine con ellas, quiero que sea serio ante ello.

De qué quieres hablar para que digas que sea serio- _hablo Isobu._

Ya lo sabrán, ahora… ¡Disfrutemos del espectáculo!.

 ** _Mundo real_**

( _Esos tontos no ayudan en nada_ )- se quejo el canoso ante la curiosa discusión de los Bijus.

Entonces… - _habló Naruko haciendo que el canoso vea lo que haría_ \- déjanos divertirnos contigo- _no le dio tiempo a responder ya que selló sus labios con los de él_.

Naruto se sonrojo en sobremanera, en su vida había experimentado algo como lo que le estaba pasando. Para su desgracia recordó el beso que se había dado con Sasuke… pero ese recuerdo quedó en el olvido cuando sintió la lengua de Naruko entrar a su boca.

Sin saber por qué, aún con la conciencia en su esplendor, sin ninguna razón aparente… devolvió dicho beso francés. Al hacerlo Naruko ahogo gemidos de placer que inundaban su cuerpo por dicho beso, haciendo que rodeara su cuello con sus brazos para profundizar dicho beso.

Naruto no podía usar sus manos, ¿la razón?, estas estaban ocupadas con los pecho de Sayuri y Hinata, y los tocaba solo con su brasier ya que se habían sacado la parte de arriba de sus prendas. Lo curioso es que sentía algo de frío de la cintura para abajo, por la falta de oxígeno Naruko tuvo que separarse del beso que le había dado dándole la oportunidad a Naruto para mirar hacia abajo…. solo para impactarse con la vista.

Fū, la chica que rescato hace años y que vivía con ellos, la chica de pelo mentolado…. le estaba haciendo con su moreno rostro sonrojado una felación.

Ante esa vista Naruto solo podía disfrutar de la sensación que le embargaba, ante los movimientos de la lengua de la ex-ninja de Taki sus manos presionaron con más fuerza los pecho de la Hyuga y Uchiha sacándoles gemidos ante eso. Naruko en lo que recobrara el aliento se saca toda su prenda superior quedando con nada, dándole al canoso una completa vista de los perfectos pecho de la kitsune rubia.

Ne~ Naruto-kun~ que opinas de esto- _su voz era muy cariñosa, detonando completa lujuria en ella mientras se acariciaba los pechos invitando a Naruto a probarlos_.

No hizo falta una respuesta ya que, soltando los pechos de las otras dos sujeto los de la rubia haciéndola gemir por la sorpresa. Sin siquiera saber cómo es que sabía que hacer masajeo con deleite los dos montículos de carne de Naruko haciendo que gimiera como una auténtica zorra por los toques de su amado canoso en sus pechos.

Hinata y Sayuri se manoseaban a sí mismas, ya que quedaron con ganas de más al ser soltadas de forma tan rápida. Naruto siguió con sus masajes para después dejar uno de sus pechos disponibles y empezar a lamer y chupar de forma algo desesperada. Ante ello la rubia gimió con más fuerza que antes en lo que arqueaba su espalda por la sensación que experimentaba.

Y hablando de sensaciones, Fū estaba mamando la verga de Naruto, cabe decir que costaba cumplir esa labor ya que dicho miembro medía 12 pulgadas y como 2,5 cm de circunferencia lo que dificultaba la labor de la peli menta, pero eso no le importó y como pudo había engullido la mitad de dicha herramienta.

Naruto solo chupaba con más fuerza ante la acción de Fū, y sentía que ya estaba en las últimas al igual que Naruko.

Ya… Ya no aguanto- _dijo con la respiración algo agitada._

Na… Naruto-kun~- _las palabras de la rubia hicieron eco en la mente del canoso_ \- me… me ven…. ¡Me vengo!

Yo también…

Con esas últimas palabras de la Kitsune rubia arqueando la espalda soltó todos los fluidos que tenía en la ropa. Y también con Naruto, quien llegando a su límite suelta su porción en la boca de Fū, quien en te la sorpresa casi se ahoga, no ignorando el hecho de que ante dicha descarga sus mejillas se hincharon como si una ardilla fuese. Sin poder tener todo dentro de su boca sacó el miembro de su boca causando que lo que todavía no salía se disparará en su rostro y parte de su cuerpo.

Naruko cayó de espalda en la cama producto del cansancio sentido, y Fū trataba de recobrar el aliento ya que casi se ahoga por lo ocurrido.

( _No sabía… que esto… se sintiera tan bien_ )- _pensaba al ritmo de su agitada respiración el canoso ante tal maravillosa sensación._

Naruto-kun.

Naruto.

Ambas voces llamaron la atención del mencionado quedando estupefacto ante la vista. Sayuri y Hinata, ambas kunoichis estaban en un borde de la cama estiradas de lado con su cuerpo completamente desnudo dejando a la vista todo, y con todo quiere decir TODO.

Chi… Chicas.

Vamos, estamos impacientes- _dijo Sayuri mientras se masajes a ambos pechos de forma insinuante_.

Naruto-kun, por favor- _Hinata hablo en casi súplica con su tono de voz, masajeando su pecho derecho y su condición de mujer._

Ante la vista Naruto solo atino a una cosa… se abalanzó sobre ellas mientras las apegaba a su desnudo cuerpo, cuando se quitó la ropa? Ni él lo sabe.

Sin perder tiempo pegando ambos deliciosos cuerpos bien formados, con figura de reloj de arena, unos traseros carnosos y redondos y unos pechos copa C, comenzó a deleitar tanto sus propios deseos como los de ellas. En lo que besaba de forma casi desesperada a Sayuri con su mano izquierda masajeaba unos de los pechos de la Hyuga haciendo que ésta gimiera por los toques. El beso de Sayuri era desenfrenado, lujurioso, y sus lenguas danzaban en una especie de baile con movimientos fluidos por el momento. Tuvo que ahogar un gemido por el beso cuando sintió su intimidad siendo manoseada por la mano disponible Naruto haciendo que arqueara su espalda ante la sensación eléctrica que la había embargado.

Naruto-kun…. por favor…. dentro…. quiero sentirte dentro de mí- _suplico Hinata respirando algo agitada mientras ella se tocaba su intimidad en lo que Naruto se ocupaba de su pecho._

Naruto logro escucharla aún inundado por los sonidos de el cálido y sensual beso que se daba con Sayuri. Se alejó de ella en lo que la Uchiha respiraba de forma errática por la casi falta de aire en lo que se recostaba en la cama, se retorcía y deleitaba por el movimiento de dedos de Naruto en su Vagina haciendo que gimiera más fuerte ya que Naruto encorvó sus dedos justo en el punto G de la Uchiha haciendo que sintiera un gran orgasmo viniéndose en el momento.

Naruto sacó sus dedos de la intimidad de la chica del Sharingan y concentró toda su atención en Hinata quien se sonrojo más ante la fija mirada de Naruto.

Estás segura? Puede que duela por ser tu…

Sus palabras quedaron en el aire al ser callado por Hinata que lo beso de una forma más tierna y cariñosa que los besos de Naruko y Sayuri. Ambos callejón en la cama siendo Hinata quien estaba sobre el canoso mientras seguían en su sesión de besos, tardaron unos 3 minutos en separarse y que Hinata retomará la palabra.

Si es contigo… no tengo por qué estar insegura.

Ante esas palabras se levantó colocándose de rodillas en la cama justo a la altura de la pelvis del canoso sintiendo en su trasero el grueso y venoso miembro de Naruto listo para la acción. La ojiperla con algo de nervio tomó la dichosa herramientas para posicionarla en su entrada, aunque no la viese se la imagino por el grosor que tenía ( _Que… grande… no se si me cabrá completa_ ) fue el pensamiento de la peli azul oscuro mientras comenzaba a descender sobre la verga de Naruto.

Ambos gemían ante la sensación, Hinata por el hecho que era más grande de lo que se había imaginado y por ser su primera vez. En tanto con Naruto por sentir la estrechez de la Hyuga y la suavidad interna que comenzaba a sentir dentro de ella.

Vaya~ veo que tienes problemas Hinata-chan- _la voz de Fū se escuchó detrás de la ojiperla sorprendiendola ante su presencia ya que sus manos se arrastraron desde su espalda hasta sus hombros._

F… Fū-chan?- _pregunto algo desorientada ya que la sensación de tener solo la punta dentro de ella._

Dime, que se siente tener algo dentro de ti- _le dijo casi en un susurro en la oreja causando que gimiera ante el aire en su oído_ \- si quieres te puedo ayudar.

Antes de que Hinata preguntara Fu se recargo en los hombros de la Hyuga haciendo que se empalara TODO el tamaño de la verga de Naruto mientras gritaba de forma algo ahogada por el repentino dolor sentido mientras Naruto veía el líquido rojizo que se deslizaba por lo poco que había fuera de Hinata escurriendo en las piernas de ella y en sus bolas.

Fū-chan por qué hiciste eso- _se quejo Naruto ante la acción de la Jinchuriki del Nanabi, pero solo fue una mera y simple queja ya que la pelimenta se colocó frente a él y lo beso._

No tienes que enojarte tanto… solo le di un empujón- _dijo para separarse del canoso y colocarse sobre su cabeza mostrando todo de ella_ \- puedes verlo? Estoy así por ti Naruto-kun- _hablo para dejarse caer de rodillas dejando su feminidad a casi nada del rostro del canoso_.

Fū estaba de rodilla sobre el rostro de Naruto mirando a Hinata, quien la expresión de dolor que mostraba hace unos momentos antes se iba desvaneciendo solo para pasar a gemidos en lo que la Hyuga trataba de moverse del gran miembro dentro de ella.

Es… muy grande… pero… no duele tanto como en un principio- _decía con jadeos, tratando de moverse pero al hacerlo volvía a sentir dolor, aunque cada vez que lo hacía era en menor intensidad._

Quien diría, la inocente tratando de hacer algo tan atrevido- _dijo con gracia la morena ante los intentos de Hinata de moverse con la verga de Naruto dentro de ella_ \- tal vez debas dejar que Naruto-kun se quien aaahh- _lo que iba a decir quedó solo en un grito de placer ante la sensación de la lengua de Naruto lamiendo su feminidad_ \- Na… Naruto-kun~.

Naruto simplemente siguió con su labor, por extraño que parezca el sabor de Fū era, en mejor definición, dulce, pero era un dulce suave, no tan intenso, perfecto para degustar durante horas. De forma inconsciente movió sus caderas sacando otro gemido de Hincha ante la sensación.

Fū bajo más sus caderas dejando su feminidad técnicamente a merced de su novio, el cual degustaba de forma constante haciendo que gimiera más y más. La pelvis de Naruto empezó a dar un leve movimiento sacando leves gemidos con espasmos de la Hyuga. Pero esta, aun con el rostro rojo y con la vergüenza a un nivel que ella no creía capaz… comenzó a sacar y meter el miembro de Naruto.

Fue lento en un principio, si bien Fū la empaló sin aviso alguno, el dolor que sentía ya había desaparecido en su totalidad. Pero con la idea de pagarle a Naruto por todo lo que hizo no sólo a ella si no a las demás, comenzó moverse, sintiendo un nuevo nivel de placer al sentir sus paredes siendo abiertas por la cosa de Naruto en un mete y saca lento, pero rítmico.

Naruto también lo sintió, la estrechez del coño de Hinata lo estremecía en sobremanera. Tratando de disminuir la sensación que le provocaba siguió con su lamida a Fū quien no había parado de genio y su respiración se había vuelto algo errática. Por pura curiosidad metió su lengua en un intento de ver si había un sabor diferente, aunque dicha acción hizo que la morena abriera los ojos y arqueara su espalda, provocando que se viniera en el rostro de Naruto… o al menos un poco ya que al meter su lengua sintió el como fue aprisionada por las paredes internas de Fū y como tenía su boca en plena salida, sintió su boca algo llena por los fluidos de ésta, siendo unas pocas gotas las que saltaron en su rostro.

Naruto pensó en escupir dicho líquido, pero al momento de inconscientemente degustar el líquido se lo traigo.

Tienes un muy buen sabor… Fū-chan- _dijo Naruto con una voz cargada de lujuria._

Sin que la morena se lo esperara Naruto volvió a acercarse a la intimidad de Fū para meter su lengua dentro de ella haciendo que esta se estremezca por la sensación.

Las dos femeninas estaban experimentando lo que para ellas era en ese momento… el cielo. No se podían imaginar que existiese un mundo donde el placer fuera tan bueno. En ese momento al estar Fū y Hinata frente a frente en la situación en la que estaban no podían pensar con claridad, cada una viendo cómo se sentían en completo gozo. Una por la lengua de Naruto, y la otra por la verga de Naruto.

Sin pensar con claridad fueron acercándose entre ellas para que al hacerlo juntaran sus mano, pegaran ambas sus pechos, y se besaran, cada una ahogando su propio gemido de placer mientras sus lenguas se enredaban y trataba de buscar oxígeno de la otra para poder respirar mejor.

Con las otras dos

A un lado de la cama cierto par estaba tratando de calmar sus deseos, pero al ver como su "presa" estaba con las manos ocupadas la Kitsune rubia invitó a la Uchiha a que se divirtieran.

Sayuri se había negado ante ello, pero al ver como los tres se empezaban a toquetear de forma tan descarada no le ayudaba a que su calor disminuyera, y que empezara a mojarse abajo tampoco ayudaba.

En un movimiento rápido Naruko se colocó a un costado de la Uchiha, tomó su barbilla haciendo que ésta la mirase para después reclamar sus labios en un candente beso.

La chica trato de separarse ya que ella quería besar a Naruto primero, pero al sentir como la lengua de Naruko jugaba con la suya y el cómo la mano de ésta había descendido y introducido dos dedos en su coño para deleite de la Uchiha haciendo que sus quejas quedarán en segundo plano para gozar de ese momento dorado.

Sintió como los pechos de Naruko, siendo ella la de talla más grande del grupo chocaba con sus propios pechos haciendo que sus respectivos pezones se rozaban dando más placer que antes.

Naru…. Naruko mmmh- separó su boca de la nombrada solo para ser callada por un beso de ésta.

Volviendo con los otros… Hinata ya cabalgaba al canoso de forma casi desenfrenada, gimiendo el nombre del hombre que la penetraba una y otra vez mientras ella se masajeaba su clítoris y uno de sus pezones.

En tanto Fū, estaba en el mismo predicamento que su amiga Hyuga gimiendo en voz alta disfrutando de la lengua de Naruto quien también se deleitaba con el interior de la ojiperla y el sabor de la pelimenta.

Hinata-chan… ya… casi…

¡Si Naruto-kun, llename. Quiero que me llenes con todo lo que tengas!

Los gritos de Hinata daban la impresión como si estuviera desesperada por recibir la semilla del canoso dentro de ella. Su miraba se mostraba vidriosa y su rostro mostraba placer a tal grado que tenía la lengua afuera con una sonrisa ida, como si solo existiera ella y Naruto.

Me…. Me…¡Me vengo!

¡Naruto-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!

Hinata arqueo su espalda sintiendo el como su interior la sensación de calidez al ser llenada por el miembro de Naruto. Ante ello cayó en el pecho de Naruto respirando algo agitada.

Fū-chan aste a un lado por favor.

Aaah~ pero quiero seguir sintiéndome bien.

Ante la infantil queja de la chica de ojos anaranjados restregó en el rostro de Naruto su coño haciendo que la respiración del canoso le diera en éste dándole un escalofrío agradable a ésta.

En un movimiento rápido Naruto sale de abajo de Fū sin que Hinata se cayera de su posición actual. Fū sintió la falta de calor abajo de ella y fue cuando vio a Naruto a un lado de la cama dejando delicadamente a Hinata recostada mientras quitada de ella su verga, la cual aún después de su 2 carga seguía dura.

Bien Fū-chan, creo que mereces un castigo por lo que le hiciste a Hinata-chan- _lo dijo mientras creó tres manos de chakra los cuales una le sujetarán sus manos y las otras dos sus piernas dejándola de forma extendida en la cama con las piernas abiertas dejándola expuesta ante la herramienta de Naruto, quien se fue acercando para quedar frente a la entrada principal._

Rápido~ Naruto-kun~- _lo dijo con un deje de impaciencia y súplica ante las acciones lentas de su novia_.

Como diga…- _colocó su boca cerca de su oído- mi pequeña- lo dijo entrando al tiro._

Aaaah Aaaah.

Grito ante la repentina y brusca entrada de Naruto sintiendo como la sangre de Fū salía de ella. Naruto deciso las extensiones de chakra dejando las extremidades de Fū libres, lo que hizo que la mencionada buscará las manos del canoso para después entrelazarlas con amor y cariño.

Por favor….. Muévete.

Ante eso Naruto comenzó a moverse al igual que Hinata, de forma lenta y rítmica. Lo cual para Fū no fue suficiente y ella misma empezó a apurar un poco la embestida. Naruto se dio cuenta de ello por lo que aumentó el ritmo de sus caderas haciendo que ambos dijeran el nombre del otro en un estado de éxtasis.

En un grito final Naruto deja a Fū en completa sorpresa ante la carga que suelta dentro de ella. Una vez que ya estuvo más relajada, la dejó recostada de forma cómoda en la cama sacando su verga dentro de ella.

Unos lengüetazos llamaron su atención viendo cómo Sayuri y Naruko hacían el famoso 69, deleitándose con el toque de la otra en la espera de su turno. Las dos estaban ladeadas cuando sintieron un movimiento en la cama lo que hizo que mirarán a un lado viendo a Naruto de rodillas con su "amigo" aún dispuesto para más acción.

Bien chicas, ustedes siguen.

_

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana aunque las cortinas tapaban gran parte de ello. Lo poco que alumbraba la habitación daba a conocer que una especie de huracán paso por el lugar ya que todo estaba desordenado.

Un movimiento en la única cama del cuarto, la cual era muy grande daba a mostrar que alguien pareciera que estuviera despertando.

De entre las sábanas, Naruto se movía acomodándose para seguir durmiendo. Aunque no pudo seguir con su cometido ya que un leve rayo del sol dio en su ojo derecho provocando que grupera con molestia frotando su ojo con su mano.

Dando un gran bostezo tratando de quitarse el sueño, abrió los ojos viendo que había amanecido viendo la poca luminosidad del cuarto.

Sintió una leve respiración en su abdomen lo que le hizo bajar la vista entera enterneciendose con la escena.

Sayuri, Naruko, Hinata y Fū estaban recortadas sobre su pecho durmiendo plácidamente con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Ante eso las imágenes de la pasada noche le llegaron a su mente, provocando que se sonrojara por ver lo que hizo, pero la pena sentida desapareció cuando las escucho murmurar su nombre en sus sueños.

Esta vez no voy a fallar, aunque aparezcan nuevas amenazas voy a protegerlos a todos, y más a ellas.

Acarició las cabezas de cada una de las chicas haciendo que estas se apelarán más a él y en el caso de Naruko soltó una especie ronroneo.

Chicas es hora de levantarse, tenemos que seguir con el plan de entrenamiento- el canoso movió a cada una haciendo que estas poco a poco empezarán a despertarse.

Cada una se colocó de rodillas en la cama para después bostezar y estirarse en un intento de quitarse el sueño. Fijaron su vista en el canoso, parpadear o un par de veces y las imágenes de la noche anterior les asaltó sus mentes.

Si bien el sonrojo en sus rostros fue enorme no se arrepienten de lo que habían hecho. Prueba de ello fue que Naruko se abalanzó sobre el canoso dándole un ferviente beso de buenos días. Seguida de Sayuri y después de Fū y por último Hinata.

Todavía les costaba asimilar que habían hecho "eso" con Naruto, pero el que él también les respondiera de forma positiva fue una razón más que clara que lo repetirian algún día.

Los muchachos se levantaron para continuar con sus labores, siendo lo primero que fue ayudar con la comida para la familia de Tazuna, ayudaron a lavar los trastes, Naruto creó dos clones los cuales uno se quedaría en casa y el otro acompañaría a Tazuna en el puente mientras que el grupo de Konoha se iba a entrenar.

Los días pasaron rápido, dando por terminada la semana. En ese tiempo las chicas pareciera que hubieran renovado sus energías ya que le pusieron todo el empeño al entrenamiento.

Aunque era algo obvio que no quedarían satisfechas con eso. En las noches que llegaban a la casa una de ellas pasaría un momento especial con Naruto, de acuerdo a una votación se decidiría el orden en el que se intercalaban y tenían los días suficientes para que fueran todas.

No obstante surgió la duda en ellas sobre las Gudoudamas de Naruto ya que le había explicado que en el caso de él le tomaría trabajo deshacerlas. Pidiendo una explicación a ello era por un ToTon Jutsu una técnica de camuflaje que le permite dejar su cuerpo o en este caso un objeto invisible a la vista, aunque fue algo tedioso explicar la función para las chicas ya que el usaba el Senjutsu para fortalecer la técnica y sea imperceptible para un sensor ya que con ello pasaba desapercibido.

Con Naruto en su entrenamiento para mantener la máscara por mayor tiempo estaba dando sus frutos. Si bien en el país de la nieve pudo tenerla por un periodo corto de tiempo y en la aldea solo mostró parte de ésta eran como Max. 3 minutos con la máscara, y actualmente podia tenerla por 32 minutos y de forma forzada 40 minutos.

Otra cosa fue que también pudo mantener estable el uso de su máscara con el manto de chakra del Sabio de los 6 caminos, aunque fue difícil mantenerlo dada la naturaleza agresiva del poder Hollow era complicado mantenerlo nivelado con su chakra, pero valió la pena el esfuerzo.

Las chicas no se quedaron atrás, en la semana lograron manejar los elementos que ellas querían para el sub-elemento que ellas eligieron.

Tanto Hinata como Naruko decidieron manejar Fūton y Suiton para moldear Hyoton, Sayuri se decidió con Doton y Katon para Yoton, en cambio Fū se fue por algo más complejo siendo su dominio actual Suiton y Doton para poder manipular Mokuton aunque parecería imposible si uno no era Senju…. al menos esa era la idea.

También en su estadía en la casa de Tazuna la pasaron bien, siendo Tsunami con quien más convivencia hacían, mientras Tazuna conversaba con Naruto, aunque este último le pedía no emborracharse ya que le era incómodo aunque a él no le afectase. Aunque volviendo con la hija del borracho agradece lo que Naruto hizo con su hijo.

 ** _Retrospectiva_**

Los muchachos habían vuelto de su día de entrenamiento y ahora estaban comiendo con los demás lo que sería un banquete, aunque pareciera que fuera una cantidad normal ya que las chicas comían bastante, tal parece que el entrenamiento las había dejado agotadas.

Aunque Naruto no se quedaba corto ya que comía la misma cantidad y un poco. Además de que comía trozos de carne entero, los tragaba y seguía con el siguiente. Una escena que les sacó una gruesa gota a los dos adultos.

La puerta de la entrada al comedor sonó llamando la atención de todos, viendo cómo el pequeño Inari veía el interior de la sala para mirar de forma hostil al grupo del canoso.

Por que siguen, no importa lo que hagan sus esfuerzos son inútiles, sólo terminarán muriendo de forma miserable- _dijo el pequeño azabache al grupo Shinobi_.

Si solo estás aquí para interrumpir la comida ahórrate el aliento, mejor come te hará bien- _dijo de forma desinteresada Naruto al pequeño._

Naruto tiene razón- _agregó Sayuri_ \- solo malgastas aire, además somos lo bastante capaces como para que alguien del grupo de ese de tontos puede hacer algo.

¡Callate, tu no sabes nada de lo que ocurre en este lugar, apuesto que has tenido la vida fácil donde no corresponde peligro solo por estar dentro de una aldea!

Pam

¡El que tiene que callarse eres tú!- _fue el grito en conjunto de Naruko y Fū fulminando con la mirada al infante_.

Chicas cálmense- _dijo Naruto con un plato de fideos frente a él pero con la mirada seria_.

No, este mocoso ya me tiene arta, cree que por qué su padre murió y su pueblo está en una condición deplorable es el único que sufre- _replicó la rubia cuyas colas estaban erizadas por la rabia._

Pues te tenemos noticias niño, ¡Nosotras lo hemos pasado peor que tú!- _continuó la pelimenta con una mirada de furia._

No…. No intenten de ser las víctimas aquí, no saben lo que es estar en un momento tan deplorable como este.

El que no sabe nada eres tu, Inari- _dijo Naruto dejando su plato en la mesa_ \- dices que no sabemos qué significa el dolor, que según tú las vidas de ellas han sido fáciles por ser de una aldea reconocida…. estás totalmente equivocado.

Naruto miro a las chicas quienes también cruzaron miradas con él entendiendo que era lo que preguntó en esa mirada silenciosa por lo que asintieron para que el líder del grupo continuara.

Hinata-chan a sido despreciada por su clan solo por ser muy bondadosa, actitud que para ellos es desaprobada. Sayuri-chan perdió a su clan y familia cuando era pequeña en una noche, ¿sabes el tiempo que tuvimos que estar con ella para que su dolor emocional no fuera mayor?. Con Naruko-chan y Fū-chan…. ellas fueron elegidas para llevar una carga que no pidieron, lo que ocasionó que sus propias aldeas las vieran como si fueran basura y objeto con el cual desquitarse.

Cada palabra que salía de la boca de Naruto hacia que los presentes mirarán de forma incrédula a las nombradas quienes tenían una mirada baja ocultando la tristeza de sus rostros. Inari era quien las veía con más sorpresa, no imaginando que tanto ellas habían sufrido, y mucho más que él.

Por esa razón yo las protejo, entreno y cuido, para que ellas tengan el poder para proteger lo que ellas aprecian con todo su ser. Además de eso me aseguro de que tengan una vida tranquila, hasta hace poco pude devolverles algo que habían perdido en el pasado por lo que verlas felices es más que suficiente- _hablo con una leve sonrisa en su cara y los ojos cerrados recordando el rostro de alegría en la cara de Naruko y Sayuri cuando encontró a sus madres, y también la cara de Fū cuando Kushina le ofreció ser su madre._

Inari solo estaba con la cabeza agachada llorando en silencio, no pensó bien a causa de su propia rabia y no de imagino que también habían personas que tenían una vida incluso peor que la de él.

Por eso… creo que tienes que mirar hacia el frente y no lamentarte por lo ocurrido, Inari. No creo que tu Papá lo hubiera querido así.

Naruto termino de comer y se dirigió a su cuarto no sin antes dejar sus trastes en el lavadero, acción que fue seguida por las chicas también dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

Los dueños de la casa e Inari solo estaban callados, los adultos pensando en lo dicho por el canoso por la vida de las chicas. Aún siendo jóvenes han sufrido mucho.

En tanto Inari solo veía al piso para después levantarlo en dirección al cuadro donde estaba la foto de todos en él.

( _Me volveré fuerte, Otō-san, y así los podré proteger de todo los problemas que vengan a nuestro pueblo_ )- pensó con convicción el niño ante la nueva meta que se proclamó a sí mismo.

 ** _Fin Retrospectiva_**

Desde ese día el alegre Inari había vuelto, para alegría de Tsunami y Tazuna quienes ya podían entablar más momentos felices como en el pasado. Incluso el infante pidió jugar con Naruto, quien ante la insistencia de la madre del niño y de las chicas fue con él a pasar un rato. Aunque sin que nadie lo notará creo un clon que fue con el mientras él seguía con su entrenamiento.

El pequeño volvía a ser feliz, la compañía del canoso era agradable, incluso fueron a pescar lo que le dio más confianza de llamarlo Nī-san.

 ** _Actualidad_**

La semana ya había terminado por lo que los muchachos partieron junto a Tazuna al puente para atraer a Zabuza. Aunque el anciano tenía miedo del plan, siendo el la carnada, confiaba en que los ninjas lo protegerían.

Con todo listo fueron en dirección al puente, no sin antes de que Naruto creará un clon y dejarlo con la familia en caso de que Gato viniera a por ellos.

Listo Haku, vamos por ellos.

Zabuza se estaba alistando para salir por su víctima y cobrar la paga, aunque no le gustaba era la única forma para poder sobrevivir como mercenario y renegado que es.

Hai, Zabuza-sama.

Su fiel herramienta, Haku Yuki, último miembro de su clan procedente de Kirigakure no sato. La había encontrado sola y desamparada en un puente un día de nieve la miró de forma curiosa, intrigado por su comportamiento. Luego de enterarse de su línea de sangre decidió usarla para sus propios fines, acción que hizo que tuviera una mirada de vacío que tenía en su rostro, después de todo ella vio como su padre mataba a su madre y después ella lo matase en defensa propia, sus ojos vacíos se llenaron de brillo al encontrar un propósito a su vida.

Desde ese momento Zabuza la ha cuidado y entrenado como si fuera su propia hija, alimentandola lo mejor para que no afectará su crecimiento. Aunque él lo negara se había encariñado con la Yuki reconociéndola indiscutiblemente como su hija, y daría su vida por ella.

Esta vez no debemos confiarnos, en especial con el canoso, algo me dice que es más fuerte de lo que su aspecto indica.

Aunque lo que Zabuza se explicaba hasta la fecha era el cómo una espada apareció al lado de Haku después de que lo trajera del encuentro con el grupo de Konoha. Era algo que no le cabía en la cabeza, aunque le vio el lado bueno ya que podía instruir a Haku en el arte del Kenjutsu, aunque no podía practicar con ella por estar herido le daría los consejos y las indicaciones para saber manejarla. Sin más preámbulo partieron a su destino.

_

Los muchachos ya estaban en el puente, caminando con tranquilidad, aunque solo eran ellos ya que Tazuna estaba muy nervioso a lo que ocurriera.

De la nada el lugar empezó a ser cubierto por una "misteriosa" neblina. Naruto se quedó al lado de Tazuna siendo las chicas quienes de posicionaron para interceptar a los intrusos.

Dos siluetas frente a ellos aparecieron tomando la forma del renegado Zabuza y el Anbu que se supone que lo había matado a su lado.

Bien mocosos, se acabó el juego. O me entregan al viejo, o me veré obligado a matar a un montón de niñatos- _hablo Zabuza de forma amenazante_.

Creo recordar que estos mismos niñatos como tú nos dices te dieron una paliza sin romper a sudar, o me equivoco?- _con una sonrisa presumida dijo Naruto empezando a enojar más a Zabuza._

Si quieres cabrearme lo estás logrando, por qué no mejor vienes y peleas para ver qué tanto alardeas- _sonaba enojado, bastante, por lo que desenfundó su espada y se colocó en posición para atacar._

Perdón pero quiero observar el espectáculo, además las muchachas quieren medir sus habilidades contigo, Naruko sin usar las habilidades de Tessaiga ¿si?- _mirando a la Kitsune recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de ella_ \- y con tu acompañante……..- _se quedó callado al ver el arma que usaba_ \- vaya esto será interesante, Hinata-chan tu contra ella. Fū-chan apoya a Naruko-chan, Sayuri-chan hazlo con Hinata-chan.

Las nombradas se colocaron en posición frente a sus oponentes, y sin más Naruko y Hibata se lanzaron contra el renegado y su acompañante. Zabuza se lanzó contra la chica con aspectos de zorro chocando ambas espadas sacando chispas por la fuerza ejercida mientras se miraban de forma retadora.

En tanto Hinata dio un inicio con el Taijutsu de su clan con golpes rápidos y precisos, de tal forma que parecía un baile a simple vista.

Todo siendo observado por Naruto quien estaba de brazos cruzados con algo de intriga en la Yuki.

 _(No recuerdo que Haku tuviera una espada en mi dimensión, además de que percibo una pequeña cantidad de Reiatsu emanando no sólo de la espada, si no también de Haku_ )- _miraba detalladamente el combate de Hinata ya que en un movimiento rápido la Yuki desenfundo su espada tomando por sorpresa a la Hyuga, por lo que después de esquivar varios tajos ella también saca su Zanpakutou comenzando un duelo de espadas._

Aunque era claro que Naruko era la que era más experimentada en el manejo las demás lo compensaban con sus propias habilidades. Aunque llevan poco tiempo con el manejo de sus propias Zanpakutou sabían manejar la situación.

También le había impresionado el manejo de Haku, que él recordaba ella o él usaba Senbon para la pelea, aunque podía ver que su manejo era algo torpe, tal vez en la semana Zabuza la estuvo entrenando, pero de donde sacaron esa espada la cual era indudablemente una Zampakutou.

Clank

El sonido del metal llamó su atención a la otra pelea viendo como Zabuza empezá tomar algo de terreno, empezando a usar la niebla para atacar los puntos ciegos de Naruko, aunque gracias a sus sentidos podía bloquear los ataques de su adversario.

Tienes buenos reflejos, eso puedo elogiar.

Y tu eres muy rápido, tu título de asesino silencioso no es de adorno.

Je, al menos sabes a lo que te enfrentas.

Y tu no me subestimas como la vez pasada.

Se lanzó en un salto sobre Zabuza, quien esquivó el tajo y respondió dando un giro dando una patada a un costado de Naruko, quien lo bloqueó con su antebrazo, pero no impidió que saliera hacia atrás por el impulso del golpe.

Mientras tanto Hinata y Haku tenían un combate algo igualado siendo Hinata quien mantenía la situación a su favor ya que usaba jutsus elementales para alejarla y acorralarla.

Si bien Naruto les dijo que usaran solo Kenjutsu el usar Ninjutsu puede cambiar la balanza a favor de quien sepa cómo usarlo.

Y como pensó Haku logró meter a Hinata en su Hyoton Hijitsu: Espejos demoníacos. Aunque la Yuki tenía ventaja en su campo, Hinata debió sacar dos Gudoudamas para poder defenderse.

Desde cuándo Hinata las podía invocar, tal vez le pidió ayuda a Naruko sería lo más razonable, dos Gudoudamas es un buen avance para la ojiperla.

Volviendo al combate la Yuki empezaba perder algo de paciencia ya que esas esferas negras tenían la cualidad de expandirse y bloquear las Senbons que lanzaba. Había escuchado de los Hyuga, Zabuza le contó sobre los clanes y Doujutsu que existen y que Konoha tenía los dos más famosos. Pero no había escuchado sobre de algún Hyuga que pudiera invocar esferas negras.

Zabuza también tenía curiosidad, no recordaba que los Hyuga tuvieran la capacidad de invocar esas cosas, y dudaba que fuera un nuevo Kekkei Genkai de su clan. Tuvo que dejar sus ideas ya que tuvo que bloquear, esquivar y atacar a Naruko, quien arremetió contra él a una velocidad vertiginosa. Debía admitirlo, si el canoso fue quien la estuvo entrenando a ella y a las demás a estado haciendo un buen trabajo, aunque no lo diría en voz alta.

¡Hinata-chan!- _el canoso grito a una de sus novias llamando la atención de todos_ \- sal de ese lugar, las demás también vuelvan- _dijo haciendo que Sayuri y Fū sean las primeras en aparecer, seguidas de Naruko que se colocó al lado con un Shunshin de fuego, en el caso de Hinata lanzó una Gudoudama a uno de los espejos de hielo rompiéndolo en el acto para posteriormente usar el otro y envolverse con él en una esfera saliendo del domo de hielo y protegiéndola de las Senbons congeladas de la Yuki_.

La Hyuga fue la última en colocarse al lado del grupo, aunque no fue tan difícil le dió varios problemas ya que respiraba algo agitada. Las demás estaban extrañadas por la orden del canoso ya que tenían la posibilidad de ganar este combate.

Y bien Zabuza, podemos seguir peleando y terminar cayendo o te puedo dar una opción que te puede favorecer en lo que es tu posición actual- _propuso el canoso al renegado dando más curiosidad a los presentes._

Qué quieres decir- _dijo Zabuza, mentiría si dijera que no estaba interesado, además podía usar propuesta a su favor si era buena._

Sé que debes estar cansado de estar huyendo de todo ninja que vaya por tu cabeza, siendo un renegado debes tenerlo difícil.

A dónde quieres llegar.

Simple… únete a nuestra aldea y no tendrás que seguir escapando.

Solo se podía escuchar el soplar del viento. Pensando que podían haber escuchado mal lo que dijo. Zabuza estaba tratando de analizar si había mentira en lo que escucho, no se podía confiar en simples palabras, ya que pueden ser un arma muy peligrosa si saben cómo usarla. Pero nada, lo que decía el chico frente a él no era ningún tipo de engaño. No sabía por qué pero si se enfrentaba e ese individuo perdería irremediablemente sus instintos se lo decían.

Y crees que el Hokage acepte esa idea?- _tenía que ser precavido, si era cierto o no lo que decía._

Jiji no tendrá problemas con ello aunque creo que tendrás que estar bajo vigilancia por unos meses, ya sabes lo normal- _decía alzando los hombros, como si hablara con alguien a quien conociera de toda la vida_.

Jeje… jejeje…. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Zabuza empezó a reír como un lunático sacando varias gotas en la cabeza de todos y de Haku incluida, tal vez se le haya salido un tornillo por ello y terminó por volverse loco.

Ni en mis más locos días me habían propuesto algo así, jajaja… si hubiera sido Kakashi quien me lo dijese puede que me lo tomara más serio….. pero que un grupo de mocosos me dijera eso….. es algo hilarante.

Y bien? Qué dices- _dijo Naruto esperando la respuesta._

….Está bien, aunque me quedaré sin paga por este encargo.

Por la paga no te preocupes- _hablo mirando a una dirección del puente extrañando a todos por lo que dijo._

Vaya, Vaya- _una voz que Naruto, Zabuza y Haku conocían muy bien se fue acercando al puente, resultando ser el enano de Gato haciendo acto de presencia junto a varios matones-_ tal parece que el famoso Zabuza era solo una exageración, ni siquiera pudo contra un grupo de mocosos.

Gato, que estás haciendo aquí- _dijo Zabuza casi en un gruñido ante la presencia de su contratista_.

En términos simples rompió el trato que hizo contigo- _todos miraron a Naruto como queriendo una explicación_ \- hace poco recibí los recuerdos del clon que se quedó junto a Tsunami e Inari, un par de matones fue a su casa para tenerlos de rehenes y usarlos para chantajear a Tazuna, por suerte mi clon los neutralizo y les hizo hablar, diciendo todo lo que sabían.

Miserable- _gruñó Zabuza blandiendo._

Jejeje, resulta que eres muy costoso y puedo pagar ese mismo dinero para que estas personas hagan el mismo trabajo tuyo- _dijo con su petulante sonrisa mientras los ya nombrados matones iban acercándose contra los Shinobis._

Creo que tomaré tu oferta mocoso, ya no somos enemigos- _dijo colocándose a la par con Naruto con su cuchillo decapitador frente a él mientras Naruto tenía sus brazos cruzados._

Matenlos a todos y dejen a las mujeres, después de que yo me deleite con ellas seguirá su turno… en especial la de la máscara- _miró fijamente a Haku con rabia en sus ojos_ \- le haré pagar a esa perra por haberme fracturado la mano- se sobaba la dichosa mano que tenía vendada.

Lo siento pero no puedo dejar que los maten- _Naruto avanzó unos pasos quedando frente a todos mientras tomo a Zangetsu de la empuñadura vendada haciendo que las vendas se aflojen revelando el filo del arma. Desenfundado coloca su Zampakutou de forma horizontal impidiéndole el paso a las chicas y Zabuza._

Oh? Tienes una buena arma mocoso, tal vez te la pueda comprar a un buen precio.

Como si me pudieras convencer de algo tan estúpido- _apuntó su arma hacia el grupo de matones_ \- desde hoy Nami quedará libre de…..

Todos quedaron confundidos de que no siguiera hablando, eso y agregando el hecho de que se mostraba muy confiado, y ahora se veía serio y algo preocupado.

Maldición- _gruño por lo bajo_ \- chicas atentas, Zabuza, Haku no se separen- _eso extraño a los últimos dos ¿Cómo sabía la identidad del subordinado de Haku?_

Aunque sus preguntas quedaron al aire ya que un rugido llamó su atención. La niebla del lugar se dispersa mostrando a una criatura alada con una apariencia por demás extraña.

Las alas estaban apegadas a sus brazos y tenía solamente cuatro dedos con garras, su cuerpo se mostraba algo musculoso, tenía solamente tres dedos en sus patas, pero los que más llamó la atención de todos fue el hecho de que tuviera un agujero en el pecho.

Que…. Qué es eso?- _la voz temblorosa de Haku era audible para cualquiera, incluso los matones de Gato estaban asustados._

Para más terror de todos aparecieron más de esas criaturas, algunas con apariencia reptiliana, otros con solo dos brazos, otros eran como una especie de renacuajo pero de gran tamaño y flotaban en el aire. Esas y otras criaturas aparecieron, todas con la misma característica de tener un hueco en su cuerpo.

Sin previo aviso las criaturas amorfas comenzaron a atacar a los hombres de Gato siendo estos más que las criaturas desconocidas, pero al momento de atacarlos con sus espadas no les hacían ni un rasguño.

En el lado de Gato había alrededor de 250 mercenarios, por otro lado los Hollow eran como unos 84, pero eso no era problema para ellos.

Pero qué demonios son esas cosas- _dijo Zabuza en guardia mientras unos pocos de los renacuajos flotadores se acercaban relamiéndose los dientes hacia él._

¡Ha!- _fue el leve grito de Hinata partiendo por la mitad a dicha criatura_ \- son Hollow Zabuza-san, almas humanas que son corrompidas por las emociones negativas al quedar atadas al mundo Humano por sus asuntos pendientes.

Me quieres decir que esas cosas eran personas.

Las almas para ser precisos- _dijo Fū mientras rebanaba a unos pocos_ \- aunque no entiendo cómo es que son visibles para las personas si se supone que nadie debería de poder verlos- _se dijo extrañada_.

Olviden si alguien puede verlos o no- _dijo mientras cortaba a uno de los que tenía alas para después lanzarle un Jutsu de fuego y matarlo_ \- si no hacemos algo estas porquerías tendremos problemas.

Fū-chan tu eres quien a logrado avanzar con su Zanpakutou elimina a la mayor cantidad de enemigos posibles- _ordenó Naruto a la pervierte quien con una sonrisa asintió a lo pedido._

Hai Naruto-kun- _dijo colocando su espada a la altura de su rostro mientras coloco su mano libre en la punta de su espada_ \- **Envenena con tu picadura**. **Suzumebachi** ( _jinteki shakusetsu. Avispa_ )

Su espada dio un tenue brillo amarillento segundo por un momento a Haku y Zabuza, cuando sintieron que el brillo seso abrieron los ojos mostrándose algo sorprendidos de una cosa…. Fū tenía una especie de aguijón en el dedo índice de su mano derecha atada a una cadena que se fijaba a dicho dedo. Sus colores se intercalaban entre negro y amarillo.

Tanto Zabuza como Haku pudieron sentir que hubo un incremento de poder en Fū y eso que ellos solo suponían ya que no eran sensores.

La ninja con el aguijón de amarillo y negro desapareció en un despliegue de velocidad, sorprendiendo a los Kiri-nin por el aumento que tuvo. Sólo escucharon lamentos de varias de las criaturas a las cuales les salió un dibujo de una marinos a de color negro para después desaparecer en particular negras.

Que fácil.

Si ella está en esas yo también lo haré- _dijo Naruko dando un salto quedando frente a varias de las criaturas aladas, unas diez para ser precisos._

Colocó su espada a un costado de su cuerpo haciendo que esta palpitara un par de veces para reemplazar la hoja metálica en una hoja hecha de cristales sorprendiendo más a los ninjas de Kiri.

 ** _Kongōsōha_**

Con una abanicada de la espada de cristal salieron despedidos una lluvia de esos mismos cristales borrando a los Hollow alados de forma rápida.

Hmp, solo por que ellas puedan hacer las técnicas con sus espaldas no son mejores- _dijo Sayuri un tanto irritada_ \- Hinata demostremosles el por que somos sus compañeras.

Hai- _respondió la ojiperla compartiendo el mismo sentimiento que su futura "hermana" en ley_.

Ambas colocaron su mano derecha frente de su cara con sólo sus dos primeros dedos alzados para después exclamar justas sus respectivos Doujutsus.

¡ _Tenseigan!/¡Rinnegan_ ¡

Si bien Sayuri no podía convocar las Gudoudama eso no la hacía menos peligrosa, en el tiempo que habían salido como un equipo mercenario para poder perfeccionarse en sus elementos, aunque no al punto de dominarlos como les pidió Naruto en esta semana, pero ahora tenían un mayor repertorio en su arsenal.

Sayuri fue rodeada rápidamente por varios de los Hollow, tanto terrestres como voladores, todo bajo la atónita mirada de Zabuza y Haku quién esta última había sido instruida por el anterior nombrado sobre los Doujutsu que existen en el mundo ninja y el que la que claramente era una Uchiha por el emblema en la espalda de su ropa tenía el mítico Rinnegan, los ojos de un Dios.

¡ ** _Shinra Tensei_** ( _Empujón Divino_ )! Fue el grito de la azabache al empujar a todos sus enemigos por una fuerza invisible mientras extendía sus manos frente a ella.

Las criaturas fueron a parar a distintos puntos, eso mientras Hinata les golpeaba de forma precisa y poderosa eliminandolos a todos con una abrumadora velocidad.

Los ninjas de Kiri estaban extrañados por el llamativo patrón celeste en los ojos de la Hyuga. Nunca habían escuchado de el llamado Tenseigan pero al parecer le otorgaba al usuario un gran incremento en sus habilidades.

Volviendo con los matones, no les iba muy bien. Las criaturas eran muy resistentes ya que al momento de que sus katanas chocaban con los cuerpos se rompían a los segundos después, en especial si chocaban con las "máscaras" de ellos ya que se rompían al instante.

Gato estaba asustado, esto no debía ser así en un principio, solo tenía que matar al constructor, después a Zabuza y al chiquillo en el grupo ninja y después quedarse con las mujeres, simple y sencillo. Esto estaba fuera de su comprensión.

Volviendo con los de Kiri. Zabuza se lanzó sobre los Hollow en forma de "renacuajo" ya que estos los habían rodeado. Para sorpresa del renegado solo podía hacerles leves rasguños en sus cuerpos y la máscara que tenía por lo que tenía que darles unos fuertes cortes de forma repetida para derrotar a solo unos pocos.

Con Haku era lo mismo, ya que su uso era por lo general usar Senbons y no hacían mucho efecto que digamos, además de que también tenían mucha movilidad superando la de ella.

Uno de ellos se aproximó peligrosamente hacia ella por lo que atinó a defenderse con su recién adquirida espada. Lo que ocurrió la extraño ya que apenas dió un corte le causó un sangrado severo a la criatura. Queriendo saber si fue solo casualidad se abalanzó hacia el Hollow quien estaba todavía aturdido por el corte y no se dió cuenta de la espada que lo cortó en dos como si de un trozo de pan se tratase.

Ante la sorpresiva sorpresa de la Yuki dejó su guardia baja ya que otro de los Hollow se coló por detrás con una de sus garras alzada para herirlo de gravedad.

¡Haaaaaa!

Un grito la volvió en sí para darse vuelta viendo como un Hollow corpulento y con grandes garras estaba apunto de atacarla, pero este se quedó con su brazo alzado mientras era partidos desde la cintura para desaparecer en partículas negras viendo que detrás de él estaba el canoso con su espada a un costado de su cuerpo indicando que fue él quien la salvó.

Estas bien Haku?

Eh… ah, si… estoy bien- _respondió un poco aturdida por lo sucedido._

Mira voy a ayudar a las demás chicas por lo que pon atención… - _dijo de forma seria no dando opción a la Yuki de que replicara_ \- no sé como pero lo que tienes en tus manos no es una espada ordinaria, es una Zanpakutou una espada que nace junto a su portador, osea es parte de tu alma, no se cuales serán las habilidades que tiene la tuya pero es lo que puedo deducir ya que pudiste dañar a uno de esos Hollow cuando la espada de Zabuza no pudo.

Pero… cómo es eso de que es parte de mi alma.

Te lo explicaré después, por ahora ayuda a eliminar a los Hollow que puedas, yo me haré cargo del enano para……

Sus palabras quedaron en el aire cuando la presión se hizo sentir, aunque Haku recién se empezaba a entrar en el mundo de los Hollow y los Shinigami, aunque ella no lo sabía, pudo sentir una sensación que la dejó sin aliento, y no solo ella también las demás chicas que eliminaban a los demás Hollow sintieron la presión.

El grupo Shinobi miró hacia el cielo siendo seguidos por Haku y después por Zabuza, para que estos últimos dos se asustaron por la vista. Sobre ellos el cielo se empezó a cuartear como si fuera cristal. Una mano de color blanco con garras salió de la grieta que se formó a lo largo de forma vertical corriendo la parte del "cielo" como si de una cortina se tratase revelando así a una criatura de gran tamaño.

Media alrededor de unos 40 metros de alto, tenía una especie de capa de color negro la cual cubría todo su cuerpo con excepción de los pies, siendo estos del mismo color que sus manos. Tenía unos pinchos en la zona cercana a su cuello la cual daba una vuelta completa, además de que debajo de los pinchos tenía un Hueco como las demás criaturas que enfrentaron antes.

Lo más espeluznante era su rostro siendo de color blanco con una nariz puntiaguda la cual tenía varios hoyos a lo largo de ésta, y sus ojos eran blancos pero con su borde de color rojo dándole un aspecto algo tétrico.

No bastó con ello que detrás de ese ser salieron 6 más haciendo que tanto Haku como Zabuza se estremecieron ante el terror que causaban las criaturas.

Demonios, que hacen los Menos en este lugar- _se quejo el canoso ante la aparición de los gigantes._

Mocoso…. tu sa… sabes que son…. esas cosas?- _logró formular la pregunta el espadachín de la niebla con mucha dificultad._

Solo digamos que son más molestos que las basuras que devoran a los hombres de Gato- _dijo tranquilo sorprendiendo a los "aliados" de Konoha_ \- veré que puedo hacer con ellos, chicas protejan a Zabuza y a Haku- _después de decir eso salió disparado hacia el aire en dirección hacia los Menos._

Y ahí va de nuevo, llevándose la diversión- _dijo Sayuri cortando al último Hollow con su Zanpakutou para después caer al lado de Zabuza y compañía._

Hablaremos con él después de que terminemos esta misión- _dijo Naruko acercándose al grupo con su espada en su hombro_.

Fū y Hinata fueron quienes se colocaron junto a los demás viendo fijamente lo que ocurriría cuando Naruto llegara con ellos.

 **Con Naruto**

El canoso se paró en pleno aire frente al grupo de Menos, quienes al verlo aullaron con fuerza causando una potente corriente de aire en el lugar.

El aullido fue tan potente que llegó hasta donde estaban los demás haciendo que lo de Kiri-nin se cubrieran con sus brazos, en tanto las chicas solo entrecerraron los ojos por el viento.

Naruto tenía su espada sujetada en su mano izquierda mientras las Gudoudamas aparecían en su espalda.

( _Esto es raro, cómo es que tantos Menos aparecieron de repente, por lo menos uno dos como mucho_ )

( _Pensar en la razón no nos llevará a ningún sitio, aunque no son nada para ti debes eliminarlos ya que su clase es la primera en lanzar Cero_ )- _le dijo Gyuki de forma seria_.

( _Cierto, aunque los puedo bloquear con mis clones debo ser precavido….. ser responsable es problemático_ )

Con ese último pensamiento empezó a despedir una cantidad moderada de reiatsu para después concentrarlo en la hoja de su arma. Si bien para las chicas puede que sea mucha energía espiritual en la semana a aprendido administrar su energía de forma más adecuada al igual que su chakra.

 ** _Getsuga_** ¡ ** _TENSHO_**!

Lo dijo en un sufro en el principio para después gritar la última frase de su técnica, soltando una medialuna de color azul celeste de gran tamaño eliminando a los 7 Menos de forma rápida.

Bueno eso sería más que cough…..

Su pequeña declaración fue interrumpida al sentir como se le privaba de aire por un potente golpe mandandolo a estrellarse en la orilla de lago donde estaban las chicas.

¡Naruto-kun!

Esto era raro, no había nadie que pudiera mandar a Naruto a estrellarse de forma tan brusca. Pero sus dudas fueron respondidas y silenciadas cuando el reiatsu se hizo presente en el lugar asustando a todo el grupo por la hostilidad que despedía esa presencia.

Yare, Yare, y pensar que lo mate con una simple patada, espero que ustedes sean más desafío que ese granuja- _una voz masculina se escuchó desde el cielo haciendo que todas se fijasen en dirección de donde provenía._

Era un adolescente, posiblemente un adulto. Alto y de complexión atlética y ciertamente musculosa, con un pelo de color azul que lleva corto y erizado. Sus ojos azules tienen cierto aspecto felino, acentuado por unas líneas de color azul verdoso a los lados. Traía un hakama blanco y una faja sash y calzado de color negro. También una chaqueta blanca la cual estaba arremangada hasta los codos, la cual estaba abierta dejando ver su pecho y abdomen. Aunque llamaba la atención el huevo que tenía en dicho abdomen y una máscara cerca de su boca.

Y bien? Quien quiere ser el próximo.

Quién o qué eres- _dijo Naruko sujetando su espada con ambas manos frente a ella._

Fuera presentaciones que no hace falta- _la sonrisa arrogante en su rostro era muestra suficiente que no era alguien a quien se deba tomar a la ligera._

Miserable, esto es por Naruto-kun- _la rubia con colas y orejas de zorro se lanzó contra el nuevo enemigo con su espada lista para rebanarlo._

La reacción no se hizo esperar. El desconocido de pelo azul sacó de su cintura su espada bloqueando su ataque. Las chispas salieron volando por la presión ejercida mostrando la feroz mirada de la rubia y la arrogante sonrisa del desconocido.

Para sorpresa de la rubia fue obliga a retroceder ya que fue empujada por la fuerza aparentemente superior del enemigo haciendo que derrapara en el suelo por ello. Aunque no desistió ya que volvió a atacar ahora dando diferentes cortes.

Jejeje.

Se reía mientras bloqueaba los cortes de forma sencilla, cosa que empezaba a enojar a la rubia.

Veamos cómo te defiendes de esto- _dijo encolerizada dando un salto colocándose detrás del peliazul al momento que una especie de corriente de aire se juntó en la hoja_ \- **_Kaze no Kizu_**.

Azotando su espada cuatro rayos amarillos salieron en dirección al peliazul, quien dejó su sonrisa para mostrar un semblante algo serio mientras una esfera de color rojo se creaba en su mano derecha.

¡No me subestimes!- _ante ese grito lanzó su técnica lanzando una estela de energía de color rojizo al ataque de Naruko._

Ambas técnicas chocaron creando fuertes ráfagas de viento en el lugar. Las chicas y Zabuza trataron de resistir la brutal embestida de aire mientras se cubrían el rostro.

Quedando en un punto muerto ambas energías explotaron creando una cortina de humo. Naruko salto de su posición mientras el desconocido solo se cubrió con su brazo derecho los ojos.

Naruko se colocó al lado de su grupo respirando de forma pesada, había cargado ese Kaze no Kizu con mucha fuerza suficiente como para eliminar a un Menos a su opinión y ese sujeto lo contrarrestó con….. un Cero.

Estás bien Naruko-chan- _hablo Hinata preocupada por su compañera._

Ese tipo…. no es humano…- _fue lo único que dijo extrañando a los de Kiri._

No eres la indicada para decirme lo que soy…- _el sujeto salió de la cortina de humo sacudiéndose la ropa quitándose el polvo._

Dime…. eres en verdad….¿Un Hollow?

No me compares con algo tan bajo.

Tu reiatsu, máscara y el hueco en tu pecho… si no eres un Hollow que eres- _miraba de forma analítica Naruko a su oponente pero otra cosa le dió curiosidad_ \- además… que significa el Número 6 en el costado derecho de tu cintura atrás.

Ooh, así que lo viste, bueno mejor me presento pero no crees que deberías hacerlo primero? Zorrita- _amplió su sonrisa en burla al ver lo enojada que se había puesto la rubia._

¡SOLO NARUTO-KUN PUEDE DECIRME ASÍ EN LA CAMA!

Ante el inesperado comentario hubo un silencio algo incómodo en el lugar. Cuando Naruko se dió cuenta de lo que dijo se sonrojo al mismo nivel que Hinata lo hacía en algunas ocasiones.

Jejeje creo que te queda bien.

¡Cállate!- le _gritó avergonzada la rubia_ \- y si insistes… soy Uzumaki Naruko Hanyo de los Kitsune.

Ya note eso….- _en serio la sonrisa petulante que tenía sacaba de quicio a Naruko_ \- soy el sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez ( _グリムジョー・ジャガージャック, Gurimujō Jagājakku_ ).

¿Espada? Qué es eso- _dijo Fū ante la extrañeza de cómo se definía el ahora identificado como Grimmjow_.

Nosotros nos definimos como "Espada" una vez que hemos superado la fase Vasto Lorde, quitándonos nuestras máscaras pasamos a un nuevo nivel evolutivo llamado Arrancar- eso sorprendió a las chicas.

Naruto, ya que tenía el conocimiento que le dió Shinigami referente a los Hollow, les había explicado las fases de estos. Siendo primero los Hollow comunes, pero estos al desarrollar la ambición de querer ser más fuertes tienen la necesidad de comerse entre ellos mismos lo que causa que su poder vaya aumentando y evolucionando.

Cuando un Hollow comía una gran cantidad de sus congéneres sufría una transformación, pasando a ser lo que habían visto antes, un Menos Grande. Aunque habían excepciones en las que los menos tenían su máscara de forma distinta a la usual dando a conocer a los que son más fuertes entre ellos. Siguiendo con el mismo método los Menos Grande se devoran entre ellos para cuando alcanzan en nivel requerido sufren la siguiente fase evolutiva, Adjuchas _(Adjukas)_.

Al entrar en esta fase los Hollow cambian de forma tomando una apariencia de una clase de animal o insecto. Según lo que había dicho Naruto por lo que vio en los libros de Shinigami eran una amplia variación, siendo desde un Jaguar, Mono, Minotauro, Murciélago, hasta un escorpión podrían tener forma. Luego de ello vendrían a estar en su última forma. Vasto Lorde.

Etapa en la cual es la cúspide del poder de los Hollow, pero esto toma mucho tiempo en que lo alcancen podrían pasar años y no han alcanzado esa dichosa forma. Naruto les explico que esta forma el tamaño de ver reducido en gran medida. Cuando están en su forma Adjuchas aumentan de tamaño en proporción al animal que toman dicha forma. Pero al pasar a Vasto Lorde todos se caracterizan por ser de forma casi humana. Actualmente no se sabe si su hambre por los Hollow se mantenga presente aunque creen que por alcanzar el último nivel se les debiera eliminar o en su defecto ser en menor medida bajo.

Pero…. Que existiera otro nivel después del Vasto Lorde… la situación era preocupante.

Y la clasificación de "Espadas" es al puesto que tengamos en nuestro grupo, como verán soy el número seis de los 10 que somos- _otra sorpresa que les cuando terror._

Si ese era el poder del sexto puesto, como eran de poderosos los otros. Naruko era la más afectada en parte, había entrenado desde pequeña con Naruto y Fu para poder afrontar dificultades como estas… pero esto rozaba lo absurdo.

Entonces no debemos confiarnos- _Sayuri se colocó al lado de Naruko dando un paso al frente_ \- solo no debemos subestimarte y atacar con todo lo que tenemos, así podremos asegurar nuestra victoria.

Cierto- _secundo Fū a lo que dijo la azabache Uchiha_ \- no importa que tan fuerte seas puedes morir igualmente, esa será nuestra ventaja.

Tanto la pelimenta como Hinata dieron un paso al frente quedando junto a la rubia.

Chicas…

No tienes que ser tan orgullosa Naruko, somos un equipo ¿lo olvidas?- _le dijo Sayuri con un sonrisa en el rostro_.

Juntas podemos derrotar a quien sea- _Hinata la ayudó a levantarse._

¡Somos fuertes!- _dijo la jinchuriki de Choumei chocando su poco con la palma de su mano_.

….. ( _Tienen razón_ )- _dio una sonrisa la rubia ante ese pensamiento_ \- atacaremos con todo lo que tenemos, le haremos ver que con nosotras… - _una especie de capa dorada empezó a cubrirla tornando su piel dorada al igual que su traje dejando sus ojos de color rojizo anaranjado (modo chakra de Kyubi, al final daré una explicación_ )- no hay que meterse- _colocándose pose de batalla con su espada._

Acción que fue imitada por las demás, siendo Sayuri activando su Rinne-Sharingan, Fū activando su capa de chakra y su Shinegan, y Hinata activando su Tenseigan y su capa de chakra verde azulado.

Poder que sorprendió a los de Kiri y levemente a Grimmjow.

Listas ¡Ataquen!

Y así dio inicio a una batalla que pondría a prueba los conocimientos y habilidades adquiridas por las chicas.

 ** _Con Naruto_**

Itetetetetete, eso dolió mucho, no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que me golpearon así- dijo Naruto saliendo del cráter creado por el choque anterior.

( _La últimas vez fue cuando viste a Tsunade en una sesión de masaje acompañada por Sakura, insisto que aquella vez tuviste que haber muerto a golpes_ )- _dijo Kurama ante lo dicho por su contenedor y amigo_.

Ah… cierto- _dijo al momento que un escalofrío fantasma le recorriera la espina dorsal, aunque dejó eso de lado al sentir el chakra de las chicas_ \- creo que las chicas pelearán en serio ahora.

( _Tienen más poder y técnica que en nuestra dimensión pero el enemigo puede ser una complicación_ )- _dijo Gyuki en opinión de la situación._

Bien, por el momento veré cómo se desarrollan las cosas, si se complican intervendré- _dijo para después levantarse y desaparecer en un Shunpo del lugar._

 ** _Zona de combate_**

Grimmjow estaba en lo que se diría un dilema existencial, sus compañeros le habían dicho que había peligros de todo tipo en el mundo, incluso en el mundo Humano. Había escuchado que no había nada más peligroso que una mujer enojada…. PERO NO PENSÓ QUE FUERA TAN ENSERIO.

Cada una de las cuatro mucosas era una potencia a tener en cuenta cuando trabajaban juntas. La rubia ya estando tranquila y serena le daba un mejor combate que antes, aunque no podía seguir analizandola por los repentinos cambios de persona a persona. Y la capa amarilla que tiene le dio un plus de velocidad y poder, y eso ya le empezó a molestar.

La azabache daba cortes rápidos y precisos con su espada, se había dado cuenta de que era una Zampakutou por el reiatsu reprimido en el arma. Pero lo que era peligroso eran esos ojos. Los ojos morados con todo es en cada anillo concéntrico en cada ojo ni le agradaba para nada, le daba la impresión de que se creyera superior a él algo en lo cual no estaba de acuerdo.

Además de que las técnicas que utilizaban… los Jutsus, eran una molestia. La variedad que tenían para lanzarlos eran, como diría Grimmjow, un dolor en el culo. Fuego, Agua, Tierra y Aire eran los elementos que Grimmjow esquivaba. Bolas de fuego, tornados, relámpagos, marejadas para distraerlo, estacas que le molestaban y rompía con furia por ello. Esas y más formas esquivaba, repelía y destruía, y sinceramente ya se estaba cansando.

Con un "Sonido" apareció detrás de la peliverde para darle un golpe y dejarla inconsciente para que dejara de molestar, pero cuando lanzó su puño éste atravesó a su objetivo como se dé una ilusión se tratase.

Fū apareció detrás de Grimmjow dándole una patada desde su espalda, la cual lo empujó unos pocos metros. Las demás empezaron a conectar de forma eficaz varios de sus golpes, aunque la mayoría era bloqueado algunos pasaban su defensa. Esos golpes le daban más confianza a las chicas para que siguieran con su envate de golpes pero…..

¡Ya fue suficiente!

Con ese grito alejo a todas las chicas de su alrededor para después desaparecer en una explosión de velocidad, superior a la usada anteriormente. Con ello y con un poderoso golpe en el estómago de todas mandando a las chicas contra el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

Grimmjow se colocó delante de las chicas respirando algo pesado, su confrontación si que le ocasionó muchos problemas.

Una neblina se presentó en el lugar extrañandolo porque apareció de la nada. Levantó su mano deteniendo la cuchilla de Zabuza sorprendiendo a este por la demostración de fuerza aún estando debilitado.

El arrancar le iba golpear por molesto pero varias senbons de hielo chocaron con su cuerpo, aunque para sorpresa del que los lanzó éstos retiraron en la piel del peliazul como si fuera de metal.

Grimmjow levantó la espada de Zabuza levantandolo a él y lo lanzó lejos del lugar, con un Sonido apareció frente a una sorprendida y asustada Haku dándole un potente combo en su estómago haciendo que ésta se doble de dolor y cayera de rodilla al suelo sujetándose su zona afectada.

Para que veas lo miserable que eres- _con esas palabras pateo a la dolorida chica lanzandola al agua mientras se hundía con el dolor aún en su cuerpo._

¡Haku!- _grito Zabuza al ver como su "hija" caía al agua_ -¡Miserable, estás muerto!- _aún sabiendo que era inútil se lanzó contra el enemigo con ira por lo que hizo._

Las chicas solo miraban con algo de pena aún sufriendo por el golpe propinado. Por la reacción de Zabuza era claro que esa persona era muy importante para él, al grado de enfrentarse contra un enemigo el cual era claro que no ganaría.

 ** _Con Haku_**

La Yuki estaba cayendo al fondo del agua con los ojos cerrados, lamentándose de cómo perdió y por no haberle dicho a Zabuza como era que lo veía.

Lo siento Zabuza-Otōsan, al final, no pude serle útil como quería……

¿ _Piensas rendirte de esa forma tan patética_?- _una voz resonó en el lugar confundiendola por escuchar una voz bajo el agua._

… Quién está ahí- _abrió sus ojos sintiendo como su cuerpo tocó fondo quedando acostada._

De pronto todo a su alrededor cambia a una zona desértica congelada, el frío viento la azotó apenas noto el cambio del ambiente lo que la hizo levantarse extrañada por encontrarse en ese lugar.

( _Como… llegue a este lugar. Se supone que estaba uniéndome en el lago)_

Estaba confundida, sin muchas opciones de cómo llegó pensó que su adversario la colocó en un Genjutsu para que se ahogara sin que se diera cuenta. Trato de deshacer dicho Genjutsu pero seguía en ese lugar de hielo, lo intento otra vez teniendo el mismo resultado. El viento frío paró de soplar dejando un silencio el cual estaba incomodando a Haku, quien ya no aguanto y empezó a sollozar.

Si es una pesadilla… que ya termine- _dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos al pensar que Zabuza terminaría muerto y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo._

 _Deja de llorar, no creo que se sienta feliz de verte así._

El viento solo de forma brusca tras la espalda de Haku lo que ocasionó que casi perdiera el equilibrio y cayera. Recomponiendose fijo su vista atrás de ella abriendo los ojos ante la vista.

Era una majestuosa criatura de hielo, no habían palabras para describir al ser frente de ella.

Media por lo menos 20 metros de altura, y eso que estaba encordado. Sus únicas extensiones eran alas de hielo de gran tamaño, por lo menos de unos 5 metros cada una. Sus ojos rojos era lo único claramente distinguible en todo su cuerpo, y al abrir su gran hocico solo salía una gélida respiración.

 _Debes ser fuerte en todo momento y proteger a la persona que le dio una razón a tu vida- al abrir la boca dijo sus palabras a la Yuki con su potente voz._

Qui…. Quien eres- _no estaba segura, pero aunque tuviera algo de miedo, algo le decía que este ser no le haría daño._

 _Tu sabes perfectamente quién soy yo, desde que me empuñaste lo has sabido, pero te has negado a creer que yo existía._

Espera… tu eres la espada que tengo?

 _Debes saber que no es un arma normal, el canoso te lo dijo._

Haku recordó la leve explicación que le dijo Naruto sobre su arma, siendo ésta una extensión de su alma.

Si eres parte de mi alma… por favor… préstame tu poder para ayudar a Zabuza-Otōsan- _con sus manos en su pecho le dijo al dragón de hielo con desesperación._

 _Me has estado ignorando durante una semana, por qué debería prestarte mi poder si ni siquiera me has hablado_.

Se que ignoraba la voz que resonaba en mi cabeza desde que apareció esa espada… pensé que eran imaginaciones mías después del encuentro con los Shinobis de Konoha- _dijo la Yuki ya que cuando vio cómo fue que Zabuza fue reducido con mucha facilidad y esos extraños Jutsus algo dentro de ella empezó a crecer, y el que escuchara esa voz le inquietaba bastante_ \- pero… no puedo quedarme quieta sabiendo que tengo el poder para proteger lo que quiero. Siempre pensé que tener algo diferente era malo, pero por ser diferente conocí a la persona más importante para mi, por eso, por favor ayúdame a rescatará a Otō-sama.

…. _Bien_ \- _agitó sus alas haciendo que la ventisca soplar a por todo el lugar_ \- _tu determinación es la fuerza para poder obtener poder, de ti depende como lo uses_.

El dragón se elevó al cielo de forma rápida para después quedar a espalda de Haku, quien no se giró ya que solo tenía algo en mente, tenía ya su Zanpakutou en mano la cual emitía un gélido aire.

 _Escucha bien, será la primera de muchas batallas peligrosas, si quieres que te de mi poder muestra ser digna de merecerlo- extendió sus alas desprendiendo una gran cantidad de reiatsu- el nombre de tu Zanpakutou…._

 ** _Con los demás_**

Zabuza estaba tirado en el suelo con múltiples lesiones en su cuerpo. Las vendas de su rostro habían sido arrancadas mostrando sus afilados dientes, los cuales tenían hilos de sangre la cual también caía de su boca.

Frente a él estaban las chicas también con varios cortes, no al grado de Zabuza pero eran varios. Sus vestimentas sólo estaban algo chamuscadas y con trozos faltantes,

En el caso de Grimmjow sólo tenía una que otra quemadura ligera en sus ropas, por lo referente a su cuerpo seguía sin daños, aunque el que estuviera levemente agitado era la razón por la que las chicas seguían dando pelea.

Tch, ya me canse de estar jugando con ustedes- _hablo con molestia ya que no pensó que unas simples niñas le dieran tanta pelea._

Levantó su brazo derecho con la palma abierta, la cual empezó a acumular una bola roja la cual ellas conocían claramente lo que era.

¡ _Getsuga Tensho_!

Pero antes de que lanzará su ataque una media luna de color azul fue en dirección al arrancar quien desenvaino su propia espada para bloquear el ataque, el cual cuando lo chocó explotó en el instante.

Las chicas antes de que vieran por donde vino el ataque, frente a ellas apareció Naruto sin ninguna herida, lo que les alivió bastante.

Lamento la tardanza chicas, veo que hicieron un buen trabajo- _esas palabras les alegraron un montón ya que si decía eso, significaba que se volvían más fuertes_ \- en especial tu, Naruko-chan, pudiste desbloquear el modo chakra de Kurami.

Eh?- _dijo ella confundida por ello, mientras que las demás solo se palmearon la cara por la ignorancia de la rubia_.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida cuando Grimmjow se puso frente a ellos con mucho más daño en su cuerpo.

Maldito, seguías vivo?- _maldijo y preguntó con mucha molestia ya que ese ataque le causó mucho daño._

Digamos que soy difícil de matar- _dijo con una risa en su rostro._

Je, lo interesante comienza ahora- _se colocó en posición con su espada listo para atacar_ \- pareces ser alguien fuerte, pensé que te había matado con mi patada.

No te sorprendas de lo que puedas ver- _colocó su espada frente a el, posicionándose para poder arremeter con todo._

Pero antes de que se lanzaran el lugar entero se remeció por una nueva fuente de reiatsu, la subida fue tal que hasta el agua se sacudía con temor.

Desde la misma agua, una pequeña parte se congeló, pero ese lado congelado formó la figura de un dragón con un único cuerpo y alas. Esa forma en el lago se resquebrajó y explotó mostrando la figura de la kunoichi subordinada de Zabuza. El espadachín de la niebla abrió los ojos al ver a su hija salir del agua aparentemente en buen estado.

Pero lo que llamó la atención de todos fue su espada, la cual tenía unas pequeñas diferencias. La empuñadura de la katana, entre mango y hoja había una especie de estrella de ocho puntas, en vez de 4 como antes. Desde la base de la de la empuñadura sobresalía una cadena larga, de medio metro con una media luna al final de la cadena.

¡No dejaré que lastimes más a Otō-san!- _balanceo su espada dando una abanicada, y de la punta de la hoja el hielo comenzó a emerger en gran medida formando a una dragón de hielo de ojos rojos que rodeó el cuerpo de Haku y rugió amenazante al arrancar-_ _**Congela los cielos helados** (霜天に坐せ, , **Sōten Ni Zase** ) **Hyōrinmaru** (氷輪丸, , **Anillo** **de Hielo** )._

_

 **Bien, otro capítulo terminado, pido disculpas por la demora pero he tenido un poco de trabajo de más en la pega.**

 **Bien, aprovechando explicaré el porqué Naruko controló el manto de chakra de Kyubi. No creo que sea mucho misterio, ella ya es una Kitsune y parte del chakra de Kurumi está en ella, ya que eso le dió la forma de su nueva apariencia, cortesía de Shinigami. De acorde a sus emociones puede entrar en ese estado. Pero si está debilitada pierde la transformación.**

 **Y otra cosa, no me critiquen del lemon que hice, fue lo que se ocurrió, espero les haya agradado.**

 **Mmmmm…. No se me ocurre qué más decir, creo que área una sección para responder sus dudas de mis historias.**

 **Bien eso sería todo, soy OumaShirosaki97**

 **Matane**


End file.
